A Rabbit Hearted Girl
by SlenderStell
Summary: Annabelle Kirke, the granddaughter of Professor Kirke, was taught growing up the ways to be a respectful young lady. She abides by the rules and refuses to do anything rash or irresponsible. It wasn't until the four Pevensie children arrived that her beliefs were tested. As she is thrown into a new world, Annabelle must prove she is worthy to be a savior of Narnia. Or else.
1. Chapter 1

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

A whispy sigh left the bonds of my lips as my newly raw hands scrubbed away at the fragile dishes. Mrs. Macreadie had left to fetch the children who would be residing at our manor for the remainder of the war. My heart went out to the poor souls. The pain of being torn from one's own family due to the dangers of some ridiculous war, was beyond my own understanding.

But in a way, it wasn't. Mother and Father, bless their souls, had fallen victim to yet another air raid a couple thousand miles away. Unfortunate, yet fortunately, for me; I never knew my parents. You see, my mother had conceived me at the young age of seventeen. Her father, Professor Kirke, disapproved of the pregnancy and the father. Only a month after my birth, I was taken from the custody of my mother, who would not give up her love for my father. The process was entirely legal, as my mother was yet again, only seventeen. Only a year below the age of consent. Thankfully, Professor Kirke had fell in love with me when he first saw me and refused to put me in an orphanage as he originally planned. He tore me away from my real parents and refused to let them visit me.

But, I harbored no ill feelings toward the man. He was still entirely my grandfather. He still put a roof over my head. He put meals before me. He provided everything a growing child needed. I couldn't despise the man even if I tried.

Even so, despite my lack of contact with my parents, the news of their passing took a toll on me. The remaining food on my plate would grow in amount, my cheeks would become hollow. It took much prodding to get me to leave my room each day. Normally I wouldn't speak. Grandfather had said I had fallen into some sort of deep depression.

My attitude changed drastically with the new of the Pevensie children. Their homes had been stolen from them. Their father stolen away from them to fight in a dreadful war. Their situation was much more grave and sorrowful than my own. That day it became my first priority to make them as comfortable as possible, which was a great task considering the Macreadie. My comforts to them wouldn't end their pain, of course it wouldn't. But maybe the knowledge that you have a shoulder to lean on will numb the feeling of despair.

And so here I am! Staring dreamily out into the sunlit gardens, scrubbing at dishes. Like a caged bird among the sparrows. All in all however, it was very much worth it. My excitement had never been so high. My steps even held a bounce in them. It wasn't very often that I met new people. It would be quite enjoyable to have someone other than myself to roam our massive estate with. I still haven't explored it all.

But, living in a large estate as this, it obviously has to come with a disadvantage. You practically have no social life. Whatsoever.

Just over the vast gardens, a horse's head slowly came into view above one of the rolling hills. Mrs. Macreadie's body soon came into view as well, but sadly she blocked the view of her passengers. The horse-drawn wagon began to trail up the dirt pathway. Three dark head's of hair became visible soon after.

How queer. I was informed there would only be two guests, instead of three. One eight year old, and one ten year old.

I watched with a confused gaze as Mrs. Macreadie pulled at the reigns. The horses began to slow their paces as they neared the house. The dish in my hand made a soft cling as I placed it on the counter. The horses nearing the house was my cue to leave the kitchen and hurry to my room. Mrs. Macreadie sternly informed me that if I were to wait by the door, I would come off as over eager.

'Over excitable, eager children are frowned upon in these parts. You are to behave like the well civilized young lady you were raised to be!' I remember Macreadie lecturing me on my behavior before she left.

But how can I be asked to behave like a young woman? I am barely fourteen, my birthday being a month before.

My aunt Polly, who isn't really my aunt, often told me that I had the innocence of a seven year-old. But, now that I think about it, that could have very well been an insult.

But for whatever the matter, I should not be expected to behave like some proper girlish tart! My ears shouldn't be damaged by Macreadie's booming voice every time I make a mistake. The same voice that is currently sounding from downstairs. She's talking so loudly, I would go even as far to say Papa can hear that blasted woman's voice from his study on the top floor!

Even from the third floor I could make out her lecture very clearly. She was going on, giving the children the house rules speech. I myself was given the same speech when I was old enough to actually understand what was being told to me. But even by then, I wasn't a stranger to the 'Macreadie Customs'. By then I was addressing people by either sir or ma'am. But no 'siring' or 'ma'aming' could save me from the hellish spanking I received after tipping over one of grandfather's busts.

"Annabelle!" Macreadie boomed."Come down and greet our guests!"

With the volume of her voice, I'm sure even the men at the post office heard her. The post office being located two miles away. 

Despite the brief pain and ringing in my ears, her voice still had my feet launching themselves downstairs. Me luckily still attached to them. I carried myself through the many halls and down the three flights of stairs into the entrance hall. Where I received quite the surprise when I reached my destination. 

Instead of the predicted eight and ten year olds that Papa promised, I was met with the sight of an awkward family of four. Two of them looked to be eight and ten, but two others looked very much older. My breath caught in my throat at the surprise.

The taller boy had to be around my age, possibly older than me. The tall girl (whose vanity I envied) seemed to just be beginning her teens, much like myself. The other two matched Papa's description to a tee. Perhaps he just forgot to inform me of the older two, although that information could have helped me in the long run.

My shock faded quickly. "Hello! My name is Annabelle, as you most likely already know. Welcome to our lovely abode!" I gave a small curtsy.

Unfortunately, this was the way Macreadie demanded I introduce myself to our guests. Overly cheerful, perky, snotty, and clearly fake. Just the thought of how silly I must have looked caused bile to rise in my throat and a blush to powder my cheeks.

_Stupid! Stupid!_

The guests gave curt nods in response, causing my frown to deepen. Each of the siblings shared a glance. My face was bright red with shame and embarrassment. It was hard to decipher their emotions. Did they dislike me? Or were they just nervous. The latter seemed very likely.

Even the King would pale at the sight of the Mrs. Macreadie.

"Yes, well." Macreadie cleared her throat. "Annabelle this is Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Peter." Each sibling gave a type of response when their name was called. Mostly waving. "Children, Annabelle will be showing you to your rooms."

They all gave an understanding nod.

"Yes, Ma'am." I curtsied before walking towards the Pevensies. I lightly gripped Peter's arm. "If you'll follow me this way?"

"Oh, um, of c-course." Peter muttered.

_How adorable! Oh hush up now Annabelle._

We walked very briskly up the stairs, determined to evade Macreadie's scornful gaze as quickly as possible. Just as we turned the corner leading to the main hallway I released Peter's arm. As I turned towards them, I couldn't help but notice the look of distaste as they looked at me.

_Was I really that bad?_

More than likely, they assumed I was just like the Macready. The completely ridiculous idea almost caused me to giggle. The Macreadie and I couldn't possibly be anymore different. We were polar opposites, really. Macreadie was strict and demanded absolute obedience, while I was rather loose and a tad bit rebellious. The proof of my rebel side? Sometimes I stole extra helpings at dinner, an act greatly frowned upon by Mrs. Macreadie. She lectured that overweight girls rarely ever got wed.

Now, I have met many overweight women in my short lifetime. They were beautiful and kind. In fact, most of them often had a man on their arms. Not a man who looked bored or distasteful, but a man with the look of pure love in his eyes.

To think that someone thought I was just like that cruel woman hurt me deeply. I certainly didn't mean to come across as something as foul as her. My insecurities wouldn't let me sleep at night if I didn't clear this misconception up right away.

"My apologies for the dreadful formalities." I smiled shyly. "If I hadn't obeyed her commands, the Macreadie would have tanned my hide." I gave them a reassuring smile. "I'm nothing like her."

The tension in the room noticeably lessened. The Pevensies dropped their shoulders, as if they had been attempting to hold themselves higher. Well, if I didn't feel like an utter prat before, I sure do now.

_I have to get them to like me. To acheive that, I need to be anti-Macreadie, I need to be me. Au natural._

"Hi, I'm Annabelle, but please feel free to call me Anna or Belle." I offered my hand to Peter, as he seemed to be the leader of the Pevensie clan.

Peter studied my hand carefully. _It's as if he doesn't know what to do….shake it, or do that queer gentleman thing where they kiss it. How terribly awkward and adorable. _Peter gripped my hand and gave it a firm shake. My smile brightened considerably.

The smile however didn't last long as it was replaced by a sorrowful grimace.

"I offer my condolences for the circumstances of your stay." I stated softly.

Peter gave me a sad smile before pulling his hand back. "I assume you were told, then?"

I gave a slight nod before smiling. "But, let's not allow that to damper your stay. It's actually quite fun here as long as you have an imagination. In fact you ca-"

"So," Edmund cut me off rather rudely. "Where are our rooms?"

Edmund appeared to be the black sheep of the family. Subtly standing away from his siblings, a hateful scowl on his face, glancing at Peter with hate every few seconds, it was quite obvious. But, despite his rudeness, my polite smile didn't waver for a second. Although, I certainly wasn't about to let it slide. There was nothing like a good guilt trip.

"Oh yes! The rooms, silly me!" I laughed cheerfully. "My apologies, Edmund. I'm just not accustomed to having guests my own age, the excitement is grand. Again, my apologies."

My hair flowed wildly as I spun on my heel. My feet began to move on auto pilot as we continued walking through the house. The entirety of the manor was mapped out in my head. I've walked every hall at least a hundred times. I'd say I could even walk through here blind. It only made sense that I could walk them without really paying attention.

"Ow!"

My eyes widened in fright. I looked over my shoulder in a near instant, looking like a terrified rabbit. My greatest worry was that they had damaged something. Everything in the house was antique. How utterly dreadful it would be if they had broken something on their first day.

Fortunately, nothing seemed to be in harm's way. Nothing was lying in pieces on the floor, thank goodness. Instead of seeing despair, I caught a glimpse of Peter's elbow retracting quickly from Edmund's side. The elder had an intense glare set on his younger brother. Only when he noticed me watching did he turn away and smile. It was the type of smile I gave Macreadie when she asked if I took a cookie before dinner.

With a silent giggle and a giddy smile, I turned my head back. It was sibling rivalry I suppose. Somewhere deep in one of Papa's many books I have read it was healthy for families. It was a matter to be taken seriously in some cases. But, in this case, it was just entertaining to watch.

We finally entered one of the five halls that were decorated entirely with family portraits. This hall, unfortunately contained many photo's of myself as a young child. And, I will admit, I was a queer looking child.

Here's to wishful thinking that they won't make the connection.

Even so, my gaze lingered on the hundreds of portraits that I had seen innumerable times. Enough to make my eyes bleed, I'm sure. But, everyday, every time I gazed at these portraits, I found a new detail hidden in the depths of the paint. My favorite one had to have been the portrait of my great-grandmother and myself before her unfortunate passing. I was only an infant in the picture, but the way she smiled down upon my sleeping form, let me know that there would always be someone watching me from above.

_Now I have three people watching me._

Shaking the gloomy thought away, I instead focused on the three doors ahead of us. The center was my room, the left was for the girls, and the right for the boys. I was to be in the middle so I could attend to their needs if anything was to happen. We came to a stop in front of the girl's room.

With an unnoticeably tired sigh, I opened the door.

"This is to be the girl's room." I smiled and gestured inside. "Lucy, Susan?"

They both scurried past me with their bags, muttering short _"Thank you"_s.

"Dinner is at five! Make sure you have an appetite!" With that being said, I closed the door.

The remaining two Pevensies stood behind me awkwardly staring at their feet. They must have felt awakward, waiting for a girl to show them their rooms._ Without me their lost! Oh that was just sad, Annabelle. Wait a second…_

Surprise hit me like a ton of bricks.

As queer as it may seem, I was only now realizing how handsome Peter was. Perhaps it was the absence of most of his siblings that made him look less like a child himself. Goodness, I was only realizing just how tall he was now!

Had I been momentarily blind!?

My sense of sight must have clouded over greatly. He had a strong jaw line for his age, full lips, and his eyes. His eyes were stunning. They reminded me of the sky just before it storms. That deepish grey blue that always made me feel at home.

A blush attacked my cheeks with full force. This newfound information was surely going to get me into a terribly awkward situation.

_Relax yourself Annabelle, they're guests. Temporary friends at the most. They are only here because of the war. Remember that._

Oh my goodness, I was staring.

"And now for the boys room!" I laughed awkwardly.

My pace was quick and uneven and I was soon flinging open the door to the boys room.

"This will be the boys room. Pap-Professor Kirke requested that my room be placed in the middle." I explained before quickly adding, "Just in case anyone needs anything."

Edmund nodded, looking extremely irritated and bored. Peter gave me an exasperated smile, glancing down at Edmund. He gave me a _"Thank you"_ before pulling himself and Edmund into the room. Before I went my way, I looked at them seriously.

"The same as I told the girls, dinner at five." A bright smile then lit up my face. "Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you very much, Anna." Peter elbowed Edmund again, very subtly this time.

_As if he hadn't wanted me to notice._

Edmund turned his glare from his brother to me. "Yeah, _thanks._"

_Oh that rude little b- _"No problem!"

The smile that resided on my face quickly disappeared after I closed the door. I leaned against the frame and rubbed my sore cheeks tiredly. I sighed as I thought of how much preparation dinner would require. Expecting only two extra guests, I had let the help have the night off.

_Good job, Annabelle!_

* A * R * H * G *

"_GYAAH!" _ Serving dishes threatened to topple from my arms.

Cooking without the help hadn't been so bad. But, it was the actual serving of the food that was proving to be taxing. At the moment, I was balancing three platters on my left arm, holding two pitchers of water in my right arm, and attempting to keep a gravy boat from toppling off my elbow. I could really use some assistance, but apparently Papa couldn't hear my pleas.

The gravy boat began to tip over again.

"Don't. You. Dare." I growled.

"I heard you needed some assistance?"

The gravy boat crashed against the floor as my body jumped in shock. I turned around as quickly as I could with all of the platters balancing on me. Peter leaned against the doorframe causally. He had a large amused grin on his face. His eyes were twinkling with mirth. His beautiful bl-

_Stop it Annabell!_

"Oh did you now?" I glared playfully back at the grinning blonde. "Well, from whoever you heard it, they were correct."

The platter holding the ham slipped from my elbow. My cry of shock was replaced by a relieved sigh as Peter caught the platter with incredible speed. He had good reflexes, I'll give him that.

"My hero!" I laughed, causing Peter to join me. "You know, you have great reflexes, you'd make a good soldier."

"I've been told." He smiled down at me. "Anything else you need help with?"

I glanced around the room, taking in all of the unattended platters and trays. Peter also cast a forlorn look to them. I smiled sorrowfully at him, hoping he would get the message.

"What do you think?" I asked pitifully.

With Peter's help, we managed to get all of the platters, trays, gravy boats (_Yes, I had extra._) , and pitchers out of the kitchen and onto the dining table. We arranged them carefully, him telling me what his siblings would need to reach, and I telling him what Macreadie prefers. We made a fantastic team.

With a triumphant sigh, I sat the final dish down in front of Papa, a simple bowl of onion soup. It's odd, I know. You would think a man who lived in such a grand estate with a gracious amount of money, would demand the highest quality venison that can be found. Instead, Papa prefers just a simple bowl of onion soup.

"Hello my little butterfly!" Papa smiled fondly at me.

I blushed at the nickname before planting a kiss on the withering man's cheek. "Good evening, sir."

Papa looked up at me offended. He scoffed and tutted at me. "What have I said about this "sir" nonsense. I am your grandfather and I demand that you relinquish these odd formalities!"

I almost complied, but the sharp look I received from Macreadie made the words die in my throat.

"As you wish." I sat down in front of Papa, and beside Peter.

As if given a silent order, everyone began to fill their plates. I stuck with a few bread rolls and a slice of ham. Anymore and Macreadie would have snapped at me, which wouldn't be pleasant in front of guests.

"So Annabelle, my butterfly, I see that the apples are still ripe as ever." Papa began randomely. "It would be a shame if those beautiful pieces of fruit were to go wasted. There is a strong winter coming, it will destroy those apples in no time."

I was thoroughly confused, don't get me wrong. But, Papa had the odd quirk to bring up past conversations to a new in an irrelevant situation. Sometimes I found it fun, other times I was just plainly confused.

"Well, I shall make sure to visit the orchard tomorrow afternoon." I smiled, making sure to swallow my food before speaking.

"Why, you should take one of our guests with you." Macreadie suggested, although it sounded more like a demand.

I noticed the looks the Pevensies shared. With a house full of history, I wouldn't want to go outside to some silly orchard either. Lucy however, looked excited.

"I'll go with her!" She shouted giddily, causing Macreadie to glare at her. "I love apples!"

I smiled across the table at her. Her large smile was enough to brighten up the room. Ah, the advantages of such youth. I don't think I ever really had a childhood. What with Macreadie around, it would be hard to.

"Well it's settled." Papa smiled before taking a spoon of soup into his mouth.

My feet were aching as I trudged up the stairs and into my room. There was a monster growling inside of my stomach. With Macreadie watching my every move, there wasn't a chance to steal extra. That and I was too immersed in conversation with Papa and Peter. Turns out we have a few of the same interests. We all loved history. Peter was mainly interested in the wars of our grand history, and Papa knew more than enough about the subject to keep a steady conversation going.

Speaking of the Pevensies, they trudged along behind me, whispering conversations between themselves. It makes me wish I had a sibling. Preferably a younger sister. We could complain about the Macreadie and I would have someone to share my chores with.

_It's of no use to dream about an unattainable paradise, Annabelle._

After reaching my door, I whispered a "_Good night._" to the Pevencies before entering my room. Inside I sighed and undid the ties of my dress. I quickly peeled off my clothing and replaced it with an old night gown. Papa had given the old gown to me as a present on my 12th birthday. Apparently the gown belonged to my mother when she was ten. Thankfully, I was still malnourished enough to fit in it.

I slipped underneath the silken bed sheets, my body aching in protest at the excessive movements. As I stared up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but think about my parents. It made sense seeing as they painted a small mural on the ceiling. It was a simple large heart made out of their handprints, on the inside of the heart there was a small little pink hand print. It was mine.

The sounds of quiet footsteps brought me out of my thoughts. There was a door creaking open slowly. _Don't they know that it doesn't creak if you open it fast? _Hushed whispers followed the creak. I smiled knowingly before rolling over onto my side.

_I wish I had a sibling…_


	2. Chapter 2

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

Birds were twittering their final goodbyes, rabbits were hopping into their burrows, squirrels were gathering their nuts, all beautiful signs that Winter was just around the corner. Of course I loved Autumn, and I would never give up a summer, but winter had such a whimsical feel to it, it was by far my preferred season. The only disadvantage to it was the absence of the apples.

Yes, apples.

A few acres away from the house was a very large orchard. Every tree inside was an apple tree. Innumerable amounts of apples were gathered each year by yours truly. The orchard meant a lot to Papa, he insists that nothing should be done to harm the beautiful place. I couldn't agree more. There was a petite lake on the edge of the orchard. On sunny days I would come out with my basket and a good book, and just munch on apples while reading next to the lake.

It was the miniscule heaven that Macreadie could never take from me.

And now, I have been granted the opportunity to share it with someone else!

Lucy and Peter were the only two to actually accompany me to the orchard. Lucy and I were both hauling baskets, while Peter kept his hands in his pockets. They both had serene smiles which only made me smile in delight. It's not everyday someone as kind as these two show up on my door.

_People do show up on your door Annabelle, they're all just snotty tourists most of the time._

"Oh look another!" Lucy shouted merrily.

With her declaration, Lucy began to scamper off in the direction of a low hanging branch. The girl, bless her heart, could barely pick any due to her miniscule height. It was Peter who ended up aiding her, lifting her by her waist so she could finally attain the apple she oh so craved.

_Not to mention how adorable that made him look._

Laughing, I shook my head.Now was not the time to be thinking of how adorable Peter was. _Especially not when he is only a few feet away from you, Annabelle. _A blush crept onto my cheeks at the thought. He _was_ only a few feet away, and he could clearly see my blush if he looked-

"Wait for me, Lucy!" I called, sprinting after the young child.

_That was smooth, Annabelle. Real smooth._

Lucy turned back to give me a smile. In her right hand was a large basket, nearly overflowing with apples. In her left, she held a shiny red apple. The only thing wrong with the picture; there was as small branch left on the apple.

The perfect apple, was perfectly ruined.

I slowed my run into a walk so I wouldn't crash into the awaiting child. She was basically bouncing with joy. Apparently apple-picking was a rarity to them. How do they even survive? Apple-picking was amazing. A skill even. A skill I am very distinguished in.

"Oh, Lu. You got a branch!" I smiled kindly at her.

Lucy looked down to her apple. Suddenly a look of grief crossed her features. _Oh my goodness, Annabelle. You've broken the poor girls heart! Stupid! Stupid! _Dropping to my knees, I reached out to embrace the girl. She leaned into my touch, still looking down grimly at the apple.

"Oh it's alright Lu, not all apples are perfect!" In my basket there sat apples with the perfect amount of stem. "How about this, I'll show you how to pick them just right!"

The smile returned to Lucy's face in a near instant. "Will you really!?"

With a gleeful grin, I lifted Lucy up onto my hip. She squealed in shock before laughing along with me. I drank in the sight of the orchard before answering. The leaves on the trees were turning red, brown, and yellow, some having already fallen. The sun was at its highest point, chasing away all of the shadows from this perfect day.

"Yeah, I will Lucy." I smiled gently at her.

Lucy and I began to chat as we walked. She told me about her life, and I told her about mine. Although my life can be somewhat interesting, Lucy's life was amazing in my eyes. She talked of cars lining the streets of her town, shops at every street corner, children visiting the candy shop, going to school, and sleeping over at friend's houses! It was all incredible! Of course I was envious, but who wouldn't want a life like that?

"Do you not go to school, Anna?" Lucy asked curiously after I made my interest in her education blatantly obvious.

"Sort of." I replied down-casted, "I get lessons from a tutor. He's pretty nice, but he doesn't really teach me all I need to know. It's silly, I suppose, a student complaining about her lack of education."

Lucy jerked her head towards me in surprise. Her greenish blue eyes wide with shock. Even her little mouth had dropped open.

"You don't go to school?!" She asked, astounded. "Then, you don't have any friends?"

This question hit my heart. I didn't have any friends. Actually, I doubt I will ever have any. We live too far in the country side for me to go to a public school, and I'm sure Papa would be a little insulted to have his granddaughter placed in a public school. The only people my age who ever came around were too stuck up or they had to leave the next day. I stared blankly into space as I pondered this.

_I haven't any friends. Wow. I really am a loser._

"Uh, no." I blushed, suddenly interested in my shoes. "I haven't any friends."

Lucy huffed for a moment, then picked my head up with her pointer-finger.

"That's alright," She kindly. "I'll be your friend!"

My heart had never been touched in such a way. There was a warmth spreading throughout my chest accompanied by the need to cry. What an odd emotion, happiness with sadness. _Is this euphoria?_ I haven't read of that emotion much before. It most likely is what I am experiencing. Well, whatever it is, I love it.

Lucy squeaked happily when I wound my arms tightly around her. It was as if the sun had began to shine brighter. The birds began to chirp cheerfully again. The brightest of smiles lit up my face now, and I'm sure there is nothing that could wipe it off.

"Oh, take a gander at that, Anna!" Lucy pulled me from my blissful thoughts. "That tree looks absolutely perfect!"

Lucy had drawn my attention towards the largest of the apple trees. It was absolutely covered with apples. The leaves were still even green. That tree had always produced the best apples, I knew from experience. It was luck that we had wondered this far to the edge. Why the pond was only a few dozen yards away.

"You're right, Lu!" I smiled.

The young girl slipped down from my hip and began her sprint to the tree. With a laugh, I followed her. Lucy had already begun pulling down the apples without a care in the world. More like, without a care for the stem size. Wincing, I pulled her hand away from an apple before she picked it.

Guiding her hand, I showed her just how to perfectly pick an apple.

"First, you grip it like this." I clenched her fist around the apple. "Then you twist your wrist ever so slightly." I twisted her wrist. "Then, pull!" I let go of Lucy's hand as she went to pull.

Huzza! The perfect apple. The apple only had about an inch of stem still attached to it. Great for the experience of apple eating. Words can't express the joy I feel as I pull the stem out of the apple just before I munch into it. It's a simple pleasure, I suppose. But, one must enjoy the simple things.

"I did it!" Lucy smiled, just before she bit into her apple.

I watched with a smug smirk, awaiting her reaction.

Lucy took a sharp inhale, her eyes widening. Then her eyelids fluttered closed as she blew out a satisfied sigh.

That's this tree's apples for you. So good they'll leave you begging for more. Well, _I _always begged for more. I'm not going to be as pompous to say that everyone would enjoy the apples that much. Just those, who like me, understand why the simple things are the greatest of things.

With a pleasant smile, I scanned the tree. I was searching. Searching for my own perfect apple. A gasp escaped my lips. Up on a decently high branch, there was a perfectly sculpted apple, it was perfectly ripe and ready to be picked! _Oh my goodness, I have never seen something as perfect in my life!_

My smile couldn't have been erased as I skipped merrily to the spot just beneath the apple. With a hefty sigh, I reached up. I reached up only to find that I wasn't quite tall enough to attain it. My hopes crashed. My begun to leave the ground repeatedly. Why I must look silly, jumping with my arms outstretched above my head just for a silly apple. _No, not a sill apple. A perfect apple, Annabelle._

Small girlish giggles replaced the song of the birds. I turned my head to see Lucy laughing at me on the ground. Not being able to contain it, I burst out laughing as well. Bending over and holding my stomach as laughter poured from me. My now aching cheeks caused me to stop laughing and to raise back upwards. Still, a few snickers escaped the both of us.

Until a chest pressed into my back that is.

The person was obviously male, due to their lack of…._breasts_. That, and the person is muscular. Not many girls in these parts are very muscular. Their lower chest was pressed into my shoulder blades. The person was tall. A good foot taller than me at least. Papa, Edmund, and Peter are the only males in the house. Edmund is shorter than me and Papa isn't muscular. The person behind my back could only be-

"So," Peter said behind me. "Is this the technique for getting the perfect apple?"

I was too busy with my deductions to notice that Peter had grasped the apple above my head. He slowly began to twist his wrist, then pulled the apple down. As the apple came down, I noticed the perfect stem.

"Why, um, y-yes." I stuttered, my face turning a prominent red. "You got it perfectly."

I thanked god that Peter was behind me, he couldn't see my cheeks. _What about Lucy, Annabelle? _My blood ran cold. Glancing over at the girl, I automatically noticed the smirk on her lips as she took another bite of her half eaten apple.

My face lost the heat of the blush as I forced myself to calm down. I put on a cheerful smile before turning around. I nearly flipped my wig.

_Oh my goodness, he really is a dreamboat._

The sun being directly above us had cast a shadow over Peter's face. His hair was glistening in the sunlight, but his face was somewhat masked by a shadow. His eyes, however, stood out from amongst the shadow. The twinkle of mirth was ever present in them.

I almost blushed again.

"For you, m'lady." Peter bent down slightly on one knee and handed me the apple.

And I blushed.

"Ah so we are speaking old English now, are we?" I smirked playfully, pulling the apple from his hand. "I beseech thee, Peter, shall ye join thine sister beneath the apple tree?"

Peter threw his head back and laughed aloud. "Alright you win this round."

With a triumphant grin, I turned to Lucy. I opened my mouth to say something, but a loud crack of thunder cut me off. _How odd, the sky didn't look as grim earlier. _Rain began to fall in drizzles. The first few droplets landing on my face as I stared up at the sky. _I could have sworn there wasn't a cloud in the sky._

"Sounds like we better get going." Peter glanced towards us. "That storm will be here any minute."

Quickly, I pulled Lucy up from her seat. I took her apple core and threw it into the lake. A tradition of mine. Any apple's corpse that comes from this tree, shall be buried in the murky depths of the pond. My Papa saw me do it once when I was a young child, he then informed me that my mother used to do the same thing. Now, I will carry that tradition on for as long as I shall live.

The two Pevensies gave me a confused look, to which I shrugged. The apple Peter had picked was shoved precariously into my small cross body bag, the baskets were gripped feverishly by my hands, and Lucy was being pulled by me with an odd drive.

"Come on! It's a good run to the house!" I yelled over the sound of the oncoming rain. "If we want to make it there only semi-soaked we need to get going now!"

And with my declaration, the two Pevensies and I began to run back to the manor. All would be fine with that, if Lucy hadn't asked the question she asked next.

"Do you carry a torch for my brother?" Lucy asked quietly, making sure Peter wouldn't hear.

My face turned beet red.

* A * R * H * G *

Rain pattered against the window creating nature's greatest lullaby. The soft sound of the whirling wind and the _pitter-patter_ of rain could lull me to sleep any night. Speaking of sleep, I was nearly going to pass out. Not only was the rain causing my eyes to drift, but it was also the droning of Susan's voice.

I looked away from the window(whose sill I was currently sitting on) in time to see Peter throw his head back and groan. Susan had brought down one of Papa's old dictionaries, and was now testing her siblings knowledge. I didn't see the point. Words are words, I couldn't really be bothered where they came from. But, apparently Susan doesn't agree with me on that notion. Each time one of the other Pevensies got a word wrong, she scolded them.

Poor Lucy, with a mind like hers, she must be incredibly bored. She sat next to the fireplace, willing her clothes to dry faster, and munching on an apple.

Edmund sat underneath the coffee table, doing god only knows what. All I'm aware of is that he keeps banging on something underneath it. _If he breaks my table… _

And I? Well, as I said before, I am sitting on a window sill listening to the rain. Struggling to stay awake. Struggling to not be so incredibly bored. Maybe, if it hadn't started raining, Lucy, Peter, and I could all be outside sitting under the apple tree. A small smile appearedon my face at the thought of us all sitting and just talking about nothing.

And to be clear, I remember Lucy's question clearly. I never actually replied. I was simply too embarrassed. But, the thing is, I don't like Peter. Well of course I like him, just as a friend. Its just- well the reason I get all lovey dovey around him is because I haven't really been around any attractive boys my age. It's a very new experience, I just haven't learned quite how to handle it.

"Gas-tro-vascular?" Susan droned. "Come on Peter! Gastro vascular?"

_Isn't it Spanish?_

Peter looked up from his hands with an exasperated expression, "Is it Latin?"

Susan studied the page. I watched her movements intently. It was odd how she could scan a page so quickly and find the information she needs. In a way, she reminds me of Papa. Just without the loony side.

"Yes." Susan said after a moment.

_I never was good with word origins anyway…_

Lucy looked at me with a very _very_ bored look. I gave her a small smile and patted the seat next to me. Without hesitation, she followed my unspoken instructions and climbed into the seat next to me. With slightly numb hands I passed her a shiny red apple.

_It sure is cold in here._

"Is it Latin for the worst game ever invented?" Edmund asked, now sitting above the table.

Peter gave a small huff in agreement. _That was rude, yet sort of humorous. I feel like a bad person now. _Susan's face dropped as she processed her brother's words. In a subtle anger, she slammed the book shut.

"I liked your game, Susan." I smiled over at her.

Susan and I hadn't started on the right foot yesterday. I thought of her as prideful and stubborn, but now I see that I shouldn't base people on their first impressions. She was actually very nice. Although, I'm not exactly sure that she would have kind thoughts for me. _I honestly hope the two of us can be friends somehow._

"Thank you." She said curtly before turning to glower at her brothers.

Lucy perked up beside of me. She too like me had been listening in on the conversation. Her brilliant blue eyes met my green ones with a childhood innocence. A game was on her mind. The house is large, has too many valuables to play tag, and too boring to do much else. I knew exactly what she wanted to play. I met Lucy's smile with my own.

"We could play hide-and-seek?" Lucy arose from her spot, crossing the room to Peter's chair.

_It seems I was correct with my deductions again._

Peter cocked an eyebrow at the young girl before looking to Susan, "But we're already having _so_ much fun."

Susan huffed, clearly offended.

Lucy however, was having none of it. She gripped Peter by the arm and slammed it on the couch playfully while whining her pleads. _His face, that is hilarious. _Peter was looking at her with wide and confused eyes before realizing that she was only a child, and that is what children do. They huff and puff until they get their way. _Goodness, I loved being a child._

"Pretty please…" Lucy laid her head on Peter's arm.

By the look on his face, there was no way Peter would give in. Then, to my surprise, Peter smiled brightly at her. Huh, must've been the "_pretty please_" that melted his heart.

"1…2…3…" Peter began, smiling like a child himself.

"What!?" Edmund groaned.

_What is so terrible about playing hide-and-seek?_

Susan huffed, but let herself smile before getting up. I on the other hand, had already gripped Lucy's hand and was now running out of the room. I maneuvered down the many halls, Lucy trailing behind me.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked in a hushed voice.

When my hand began to sweat I released her. With a mischievous smile, I turned back to look at the confused child.

"You're talking to the girl who knows every passage in this house, Lu." I smiled, "Trust me on this one."

With that being said, I led her through multiple hallways. We passed the first portrait hallway, then a passage filled with armor and swords, then the last we walked through was a quiet office.

"49…50…51…" I could hear Peter very faintly.

At the far end of the hallway there was a very large drape on the wall. It was large enough to hide myself, so Lucy would surely fit behind it. Along with the drape, I spotted a bookshelf on the wall that was completely backed against the wall. If I sucked my stomach in, I know I would fit.

"Lu, the drape." I whispered. "Hide behind it."

As per my instruction, Lucy sprinted down the hallway and to the drape. As soon as her hand came in contact with it, Edmund appeared out of nowhere and shoved her back. Lucy stumbled backwards but recovered quickly. The act of him shoving her had me subconsciously running towards the pair.

"I was here first!" Edmund claimed the drape.

_That little-_

"Come on Lucy." I glared at Edmund.

Lucy and I ran around the corner. There were a few doors, but we did not have enough time to run again. I tried the first door, only to find it was locked.

"Stupid lock…" I muttered incoherently.

The second door, however, opened. Lucy pushed me inside quickly before shutting the door. Inside there was only a large object covered by a sheet. My blood ran cold. This was the room Papa forbade me from entering. I turned to leave, but Lucy gripped my wrist.

Looking down at her, I found her eyes were filled with a child-like fascination. Slowly, she stepped forward. I tried to protest, but I found that my mouth refused to form words.

Lucy walked up to the object, hand out-stretched. She was going to pull the sheet down! Papa would definitely know that I'd been in here now! The sheet floated down like water. Beneath the secret keeping sheet, was a large wardrobe. A chill ran down my spine, although I'm not sure why.

The wardrobe seemed so familiar. Like I had seen it before. Could I have actually seen it before? No. I've only entered this room once, and I was scolded for it. But, I couldn't dismiss this feeling of familiarity.

"Lucy, I th-" I began, but Lucy had already opened the wardrobe causing a few moth balls to roll out.

Peter's voice was closer to nearing 100. We had to hurry. We needed to leave the room, and find another spot to hide in. Tears were gathering in my eyes. There was the unreasonable panic that was created by this room.

"Lucy! We really need to-" She had already stepped inside.

With a heavy groan, I ran after her. And thanks to my _favorable _luck, I slipped on a mothball.

Sending me flying forward into the wardrobe.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously: "Lucy, I th-" I began, but Lucy had already opened the wardrobe causing a few moth balls to roll out.  
Peter's voice was closer to nearing 100. We had to hurry. We needed to leave the room, and find another spot to hide in. Tears were gathering in my eyes. There was the unreasonable panic that was created by this room.  
"Lucy! We really need to-" She had already stepped inside.  
With a heavy groan, I ran after her. And thanks to my favorable luck, I slipped on a mothball.  
Sending me flying forward into the wardrobe.

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

The wardrobe is really soft...and cold.

Un-clenching my fists and opening my eyes, I found I was definitely not in the wardrobe. Snow fell from the sky in delicate flakes. Trees lined the area I was in, actually, there were trees everywhere. In the distance I could even see birds soaring majestically. My blood chilled when I realized that they were not birds, they were giant winged creatures.

Someone gasped behind me as the trees rustled. I looked over my shoulder quickly to see Lucy peering in from the wardrobe. In her eyes, there was a strong sense of child-like wonder as she took in the winter wonderland. Her eyes were just as wide as her smile. She unlike me, did not look the least bit confused. She looked more in awe than anything. That is to be expected, Annabelle, she is a child.

"Lucy?" I groaned, an aching pain shooting through my chest. "Where are we?"

She didn't answer me. Instead, she took a few tentative steps onto the snow. She looked around at all of the snow covered trees before she actually took notice of me. She looked down at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen a child bare in my life. After a few minutes, smiling usually hurt my cheeks, yet she has been smiling for the past five minutes without rest. I wish I could smile like that...

"We're in the wardrobe..." Lucy said breathlessly.

Alright, that rules out the possible chance that I have went mental.

A snowflaked landed on the top of her pinkish nose. The cold is getting to her. Careful about my aching chest, I rose to my feet. Lucy had begun dancing through the snow, attempting to catch the little perfections on her tongue. I took my small jacket off and placed it on her shoulders as she sighed as she snuggled into the warmth of the coat.

"Lu, I'm not sure about this place," I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, "Perhaps we should head back home."

In an instant, Lucy spun on her heel to face me. Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"What!?" She whined. "Can't we just explore some more? Please, Anna, please...?"

Oh...how could I possibly say no to that face. Lucy had her bottom lips tuck out in a pout, her eyes were wide and shining. The pefect puppy dog face. Now, I am most certainly not one to kick a puppy.

So despite my lack of trust in this place and my sanity, I agreed to let her explore. Only for a little while though.

"Oh thank you!" Lucy squealed in delight.

She gripped my wrist and before I knew it, we were running through the snowy forest.

So far, there has been absolutely no sign of civilization. We haven't ran far, we've mostly just been playing in the snow. (Agreeing to a snowball fight may have been a mistake, she nearly took my head off!) Now we were walking carefully through the wood, not sure what to expect next. What could you possibly expect, Annabelle? You are still inside your wardrobe after all.

"Look!" Lucy shouted, pointing a finger towards an opening. "There's a lamp-post!"

Surely enough, as I leaned slightly to my right, a large lamp-post came into view. It was only a few yards away from us, but the sign of human civilization seemed out of place here. It felt like something so normal could not possibly be in here.

Lucy, who was now fascinated by the lamp, had began to run her hand over the frigid metal. Still confused as ever, I stood behind her and watched the lamp-post, believing it could disappear at any given moment.

Did I trust this place? No. Did I trust Lucy to be safe here? Absolutely not.

The entire time we were in this odd land, I had kept my eyes solely trained on Lucy. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if she were to be harmed. Goodness, if she so much as got a splinter, I'd never be able to forgive myself. But, within a new world, you never know what lingers in the shadows.

If she were to get hurt, I would have to explain what happened to her siblings. To Papa. And even worse, the Macreadie. It would just simply be horrible. To face their disappointment. Imagining it is almost heart-breaking. It is heartbreaking Annabelle, do not lie to yourself.

"Er, Lu darling," I placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should g-"

A twig snapped behind me. My words died on my lips as my body froze in fright. The blood slowly drained from my face. I knew I would regret letting her explore. Small hoof beats could be heard behind the trees. My hand had found Lucy's in a tight grip, I'm not sure if it is for her comfort or mine. We were both terrified, waiting for whatever happened next. My eyes darted around the land, there was no one to be seen unfortunately. As each step neared closer and closer, Lucy clung to me trembling and whimpering.

"It's okay, Lu," I whispered shakily, "I'll keep you s-"

My words were soon replaced with screams. Lucy too had began to scream, though they were soon muffled as I shover her behind my back.

A man had come around the trees carrying an umbrella and a few boxes. Though, he was no normal man. Instead of normal human legs, he had the legs of a goat. My instincts kicked in as I began to search for a threat.

There was no actual threat to him from what I could tell. He was just a thin goat person. How humorous, I never thought I would say that in my lifetime.

The man was hidden behind a tree. After Lucy and I began screaming he had too let out a shriek of fear and hid behind the tree. During his haste to hide, he had dropped everything he was carrying except for his umbrella.

Cautiously, I guided Lucy out from behind me. She no longer looked afraid, but now rather curious. Curiosity killed the cat. Oh hush up now, Annabelle! That isn't helping. The pair of us shared a look as if we were talking through our thoughts. I quickly understood what she wanted to do, and gave her a smile of approval.

Together we walked towards the man's forgotten items. Being extremely careful to not show my bloomers to the entire forest, I bent over and began to gather his things. Lucy followed my actions quickly. This got the man's attention.

Trembling, he stuck his head out from behind the tree. He began to make small noises of protest. He now stepped fully away from the tree, pointing his umbrella at Lucy. The umbrella was very noticeably shaking in his hand. If I wasn't persuaded before, I definitely now.

He is not a foe, but a friend.

I smiled carefully at him, trying my hardest to prevent him from being startled again. With his things in my arms, I began to step forward slowly. The man took a small step back in retaliation, his hoof shaking nervously. I pitied him, is it really such a rarity for him to see humans? If it was, he must have been a hermit.

Lucy held out one of his brown packages, "Were you hiding...from us?"

The man's eyes widened. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it again, looking much like a goldfish. He took the package gingerly from Lucy's hands, before moving to take the ones I had collected. He stared me in the eyes as if trying to read me. I was only a few inches shorter than him, I noticed.

"U-uh um, no." The man stuttered. 'I just, I-I. No, no. I-I-I was just um, I didn't want to scare the two of you."

It was a sweet thought, but it was a tad bit late for that.

I smiled at the man with comforting eyes before speaking up, "Excuse me, um, I hate to be rude, but...what are you?"

The man took another step back, offended and flabergasted. Once again, he stared into my eyes before looking down to my wrist. His eyes widened into saucers as a quiet gasp escaped his lips. Curiosity controlled me as I looked down to my wrist. I didn't see what all the fuss was about, there was nothing there.

"Why, I'm a faun!" He said, still looking offended. "And what are you two? Some kind of beardless dwarves?"

Now I was offended. I am not that short. Peter just may be a whole head taller than me, but I am not dwarf sized! Lucy looked just as offended as I was, yet she was going to voice her opinion.

"No! We're not dwarves!" Lucy said with an accusing tone. "We're girls!"

The faun's face paled. Once again, his eyes widened into saucers. He watched Lucy intently as she rambled on about how she was the tallest in her class. Lucy had passion. Even I would be terrified if she were to get angry with me.

"Y-you mean to say, t-that you two...are daughters of Eve." He stammered, shaking visibly.

Daughter's of Eve? Does he mean Eve as in Adam and Eve? What an odd question, I don't see how that would mean anything. Aren't we all technically the children of Adam and Eve. It's like he is asking our species...

"Yes, but you are in fact," The faun stared at us both with cryptic eyes. "Human?"

How on Earth do I manage to guess these things... "Why yes, of course. Haven't you ever met a human before? We are in a world full of them?"

The faun gave us a dissaproving look, as if we had just spat on the ground he was standing upon. He leaned in closer to us. He now looked extremely paranoid. I felt like he was trying to communicate with me through his eyes. I've never been one to read eyes. The faun nervously looked to the right and left before speaking again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a rushed whisper.

"Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room-" Lucy began.

"-and we kind of stumbled into this wood." I finished for her.

The faun shook his head and raised a finger at us to shush. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked terribly confused.

"Spare room?" He asked us. "Is that in Narnia?"

Narnia?

Lucy and I shared a look. Neither of us knew what this Narnia place was. Is it possible that we managed to stumble into a completely different world. I doubt it, but you can't dismiss what you are seeing right in front of you. And that is a man with the legs of a goat...

"Well my dear girls," He smiled at us giddily, though his eyes betrayed the true terror he felt. "Y-you're in it!"

Lucy gave him an "are you mental?" look, while I looked to him for more information. What in God's name is Narnia?

"E-everything from the lamp-post all the way to castle Cair Paravel on the eastern ocean," The faun used his umbrella to point out the castle. It was very, very far off in the distance, but even from here you could tell it was grand. "Every stick and stone you see, every icicle, is Narnia."

Lucy and I were struck with awe. Narnia was...just awesome. I'm not sure our world could compare to this icy winter wonderland.

"It's and awfully big wardrobe..." Lucy trailed off.

"You're telling me..." I whispered.

The faun stood to our left, looking amused as ever. He had a large smile that reminded me of Lucy, and he had an eyebrow cocked. To him, we must have looked very silly. Two humans speaking of another world. It's humorous. Two sides of the same coin, I suppose.

"Wardrobe..." He whispered in amusement. "I-I-I-I'm sorry, please let me introduce myself."

I've been wondering what his name was! It has been getting a bit tiresome to call him "The Faun" so many times.

"My name, is Tumnus." He said, bowing slightly.

Lucy's smile widened, making her eyes sparkle. I must admit, my own smile widened at his name. It was so odd, yet so ordinary. I suppose Narnia can change your thought process.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy beamed. "I'm Lucy Pevensie."

Lucy offered him her hand, only for him to stare at it in confusion. He smiled at her hand and cocked his head to he side. We sat in an awkward silence as Mr. Tumnus continued to stare at her hand. Occasionally he would look at her and slightly tilt his head at her. Lucy's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh you shake it." She smiled.

Mr. Tumnus leaned away from her hand even more, "Well, why?"

Lucy frowned and now looked off into space. That does bring up a good question. Why do people shake hands? I know I've shook enough in my lifetime, but why? Was there really any need? Perhaps it is to create a semi-bond. The bond of human contact, to establish the transfer of dead skin particles. Is that really even a bond, or just a gross thought?

"I don't know..." Lucy said, frazzled and flabbergasted. "People do it when they meet each other."

Mr. Tumnus looked far beyond confused, but he complied anyway. He gripped Lucy's hand with his much larger one, only gripping her fingers, and gave her an odd shake. Then they began to swing their hands.

Macreadie would have scolded me for such an improper hand shake.

Mr. Tumnus soon let go of Lucy's hand and turned towards me.

"And you're name, my dear girl?" He smiled, looking overjoyed.

With a large smile of my own, I offered him my hand. Without the hesitation that he had for Lucy, he gripped my hand and shook it in the same manner.

"Hello! My name is Annebelle Kirke, feel free to call me Anna or Belle!"

Mr. Tumnus's eyes widened as he listened to me. He stopped shaking my hand, only to grip it tighter. His eyes bore into mine with a deep foreboding.

"Kirke? Are you by any chance related to Diggory Kirke?"

He knew Papa? How could he possibly know Papa?! Is this why he never wanted me to come in the spare room. Has he been in Narnia before? That made no sense, though. Papa was a man of logic, why would he get the chance to go to another world if he himself does not believe in them? This made almost no sense, but it was fascinating. My grandfather had been to Narnia and now I am in Narnia! Had my mother gone too?

"Why yes! He is my grandfather!" I smiled giddily.

Mr. Tumnus gave me a confused look, before replacing it with a smile. He took a step back before smiling at us both.

"Well, then." He put on a posh face that caused us to giggle. "Lucy Pevensie and Annabelle Kirke from the shining city of Wardrobe in the wondrous land of Spare-Room, how would it be," Mr. Tumnus opened his umbrella and held it over his head. "If you came and had tea with me."

My mouth opened to reply with a yes, until Lucy brought up a very good point.

"I would love too!" She answered, before her expression dropped. "But, I-we probably should be getting back."

A look of horror crossed my features. How long have we been gone! It must have been hours! Papa and everyone is probably worried sick about us! We just suddenly up and disappear during a game of hide-and-seek and don't come back for hours!? They must think we've gone mental!

Annabelle you silly twit! Why didn't you keep up with the time!?

Mr. Tumnus stumbled forward. "Oh but its only just around the corner."

There was an odd sense of desperation in his eyes and voice. It made me very suspicious. We barely knew the man, and now he is begging us to come to his home. Perhaps it is just their culture. We are two completely different species, maybe I shouldn't be so quick to judge.

"A-and there'll be a-a glorious fire with toast a-and tea and cakes!" He pleaded. Just his tone made me smile, he really wanted us to come with him. "And perhaps we'll even break into the sardines."

My mind had already been made up at the mention of a "glorious fire". It was absolutely frigid out here. Without my coat I was left to the mercy of the icy wind. Looking down at my arms I noticed the innumerable amount of goosebumps and the pale tone. I probably needed to sit by a fire and have a nice warm cup of tea. If it's only just around the corner, I suppose it would be fine if we go!

"I don't know..." Lucy said, clearly conflicted.

"Come on Lucy," I smiled down at the girl. "A cup of tea sounds very nice right about now...?"

"Yes," Mr. Tumnus agreed with me. "Also, it's not everyday I get to make new friends."

My heart panged with pity and recognition. Mr. Tumnus was just like me. We were both lonely creatures, only looking for companions. I know what it's like to want something more, I just never thought that I would meet someone who is the same way.

"Well, I suppose we could come for a little while," Lucy smiled up at me before taking Mr. Tumnus's arm. "Especially if you have sardines."

With a quiet "Thank you", I took Mr. Tumnus's other arm. He smiled down at us both before he began to lead us to his house.

"Your home is beautiful, Mr. Tumnus." I smiled at the Faun, who had been shaking the snow from his fur.

"Why thank you, young Annabelle!" He smiled at me, though there was something hidden behind his smile.

Lucy and I had began to look around in wonderment. It was one thing to see Narnia, it was another to see a common Narnian home. It was such a new experience. Visiting and learning about another culture. We sat the parcels we had been carrying down on a small stool next to a table.

On the table there were many pictures, one in particular caught Lucy's attention. I smiled at the girl before moving on. The bookcase had caught my attention as soon as I had stepped inside. There were just so many. Were they written in a different language? Were the genres similar to the ones in our world? Were their fantasy books about normal humans living their day-to-day lives?

"Ah, now that, that is my father." I perked up at the mention of Mr. Tumnus's father.

Was he like me? Did he have no parents?

"He has a nice face." Lucy said kindly.

The picture was of an old faun. He looked very much like Mr. Tumnus. The same features and curly hair. Why, if he hadn't have said anything, I would have thought it was a photo of himself!

"You look very much like him." I smiled, still looking at the old picture.

A clang sounded to our right. I looked over to see that Mr. Tumnus had his head hung low. My eyebrows furrowed in concern. Did he get hurt? Was that what the clang was? Oh I do hope he is okay.

"No." His voice sounded pained. "No I'm not very much like him at all really."

"I never knew my father..." I said with a small smile.

Even if I didn't know him, I'm sure I would have loved him just as much if I did.

"My father is fighting in the war." Lucy said solemnly, putting the picture back in it's place.

I wrapped my arm around her should comfortingly. No one deserves the pain of not knowing if you would see your loved one again. It must have been terrible on the eight year-old's heart. I couldn't begin to imagine.

Mr. Tumnus turned around from the cabinet. His eyes were lit up with fascination. The look on his face made him seem like he finally found someone who was just like him. He met two people apparently.

"My father went away to war too..." Mr. Tumnus's voice was sad, but strong.

This is what war does. It takes away your loved ones. When I noticed that I was getting a headache I relaxed my eyebrows. I've never frowned so much in my life! What is wrong with me...?

Lucy and Mr. Tumnus had managed to start a conversation about Winter. lucy was listing the perks of Winter. Mr.. Tumnus was just smiling as if he knew something we didn't.

"There's ice-skating and snowball fights..." Lucy trailed off after seeing a book titled "Is Man a Myth?".

"Don't forget snow angels and Christmas!" I smiled over at the young girl.

Mr. Tumnus carried in a tray filled with tea and toast. Perhaps he was just like me, we were both good hosts! That sounded very prideful, Annabelle... Great, now I sound like a complete prat.

"No, there's no Christmas here." He sat the tray down on a small coffee table. "No, we haven't had a Christmas here in over a hundred years..."

A hundred years! A hundred years without Santa Claus...that's depressing.

Yes, I believe in Santa Claus. Macreadie hates that fact very much so, but I'm a strong believer! How else would the presents get under the tree every year. It had to be magic, I tell you!

"Why!?" I almost shouted. "No Santa...for a hundred years...?"

Mr. Tumnus solemnly explained that there was never Christmas, only a long un-ending winter. An eternal winter? Why, I don't think that even I could stand that. Lucy and I sat before Mr. Tumnus in two plush chairs. Each of us were handed cups, which were soon filled with tea by the faun.

"Oh, but you would have loved Narnia in the summer!" Mr. Tumnus smiled fondly.

He began to tell us about how he and the rest of the fauns had danced with dryads. His eyes were shining as he told us. They must have been very fond memories. For one to speak with so much fondness and longing, it was highly improbable that they were bad memories. I took a long sip of my tea.

"Oh and the music!" He smiled and closed his eyes fro a brief moment. "Would, would you like to hear some now?"

Lucy and I immediately dropped our teacups to their plates, the two of us very eager to hear the kind of music Narnia had to offer. Was it like ballroom dance music, or was it like the Andrews Sisters with their upbeat tunes? Or, was it something completely different!?

"Yes, please!" Lucy and I spoke in unison.

Mr. Tumnus smiled kindly at us as he brought down an old wooden box. As he opened it and brought out an odd flute-like object, he asked us if were familiar with Narnian lullabies. Of course we responded with a no. Although, just the excitement made me wish that I was.

"Well that's great!" He smiled at me. "Because this will probably sound nothing like one."

I smiled and laughed lightly at his pun before taking another sip of tea. He cleared his throat and place the instrument to his lips. My excitement grew heavily. I bet it will sound amazing!

And it did. The music was haunting and beautiful. Instantly I found myself lost in the soft music. As he played on, I found myself drifting. Lucy gasped beside of me, instantly pulling me out of my drowsiness. I followed her gaze to the fire place. Like her, I gasped.

Inside of the roaring flames, there was a lone stag walking slowly through the flames. It was soon replaced by a man on horse back. The horse whinnied, and I actually heard it! The music began to change tone.

It's new tune sounded some-what dark and foreboding. Like it was a warning. My eyes shot to Mr. Tumnus, who was staring intently at the two of us.

"Lu...?" I said suprisingly weak.

For the second time today, she didn't answer me. She was too caught up in the dancing fauns inside the flames. The volume of the music intensified. Lucy began to lower her head, as if she were fighting sleep.

At the thought, My eyelids got heavier and heavier. I struggled to keep my head up. Mr. Tumnus looked at me with a sorrowful glint in his eyes. Lucy's cup of tea crashed to the floor.

"What have you done...?" I asked.

As my cup crashed to the floor, my eyes closed and my head dropped.

_-(A/N) I'm soooooooo sorry for making you wait this late to read! My computer decided to be a meany and delete Microsoft word, so spell check left me, and it was my very best friend. Then, my computer decided to stop the speakers from working, so I couldn't get the dialogue from the movie. Theeeen, it tells me that I can only paste in simple text. So I apologize that you have to sift through to find Annabelle's thoughts. Basically, my computer is mean. Anyway, I despised this chapter. I don't know, I just couldn't capture Annabelle like I had hoped, but no fear I shall continue on. So If you liked, why not show your love through a review? Or perhaps prove it by favoriting and following? Aw, I'm so pushy! Bye my lovelies, I'll see you soon!)-_


	4. Chapter 4

Previously: For the second time today, she didn't answer me. She was too caught up in the dancing fauns inside the flames. The volume of the music intensified. Lucy began to lower her head, as if she were fighting sleep.

At the thought, My eyelids got heavier and heavier. I struggled to keep my head up. Mr. Tumnus looked at me with a sorrowful glint in his eyes. Lucy's cup of tea crashed to the floor.

"What have you done...?" I asked.

As my cup crashed to the floor, my eyes closed and my head dropped.

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

Why on Earth is is so cold in here?

Frowning hatefully, I let my eyelids flutter open. Darkness blanketed the room with a heavy duvet. The obly light available was the pale moonlight shining through a window above me. The wind kept a haunting tune as it whistled violently into my ear. The room itself was very cold, it felt as if the temperature had reacched negative one hundred and three. The evidence was clear by the pale, almost translucent, pigment of my skin.

What happened?

Without any warning, an onslaught of memories attacked me. The empty chair before me was immediately the center of my attention. It had been thoroughly abandoned, the pillows shuffled around, the cushions messy, even the small instrument laid cast aside. Where had that faun gone? Had he done this? Made us...go to sleep? Did he use a drug? Or was it the music that had cast a spell of drowsiness over us? Drugs would be a more reasonable theory, for Lucy and I had seen figures dancing among the flames.

"Lucy...?"

The young brunette sat to my left, still slumbering peacefully. My attempts to bring her out of her dormancy failed as my voice was harsh with a terrible croak. Ultimately the sign of a cold preparing to attack my immune system.

Slowly, I rose from the chair with aching muscles. What could he have put in our tea that would have such an effect on us? With unsteady feet, I crossed the distance between Lucy and I's chairs before kneeling before the snoozing child. Her breaths came out evenly and soft, a trully peaceful slumber. It was a shame that she had to be woken.

"Lucy," My voice was still rough, but not as harsh as it had been. "We need to get back now."

"It's too late for that now."

The bones creating my person crackled as I jumped upright. My body spun on it's accord to face the faun sitting broken on the stairs. His head rested painfully on the railing as his legs were sat at a crooked angle upon the stairs. The position looked most uncomfortable, but it seemed that he didn't mind. In fact, from what I could make out of the darkness, his face was void of all emotion except for one: anguish.

"What?" I interrogated, standing protectively in front of the slumbering Lucy. "What have you done?"

"I'm such a terrible faun..." Was all Mr. Tumnus had to reply.

Lucy's body shifted slightly behind me as she woke up slowly. Please, don't wake up now. It would be a shame for the dreadful scene to unfold before her eyes. It was even affecting me, for I was terrified. Hopefully, if she were to awake her innocent mind wouldn't understand that something was very wrong here. Unfortunately, I wasn't granted the same privelage. As soon as he had begged us to visit his home, a feeling of doom swept over me; a feeling of knowledge. The desperation in his voice gave away his cards, I just chose to ignore it.

Stupid, Annabelle! Stupid!

"Why?" I crossed the room to the faun. "Why are you a terrible faun?"

"You're the nicest faun I've ever met..." Lucy muttered behind me, sleep heavy in her voice.

Looking at her pale face, I could tell that whatever Mr. Tumnus had given us was still affecting her. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and a tad bit unfocused, but otherwise she seemed fine. Lucy rose from her chair and tottered waveringly to Mr. Tumnus, only for I to stop her before she got too close. If by any chance, he had drugges us, there was absolutely no way that I could possibly trust him around the young girl now.

"I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling then." Mr. Tumnus looked up to us with tearful eyes and a pained expression.

Shock shook me to the core. The faun's entire expression screamed 'torn'. The look of terror and regret in his eyes told me that he was making a choice he did not wish to make. Though I couldn't understand what choice there was to make. What could make us so special? We were just clumsy humans who stumbled upon their world. What about that could could cause us to be drugged? Perhaps, I was the one in the wrong.

With a closer inspection, his sorrow seemed to magnify. Tears swam carelessy in his eyes. The way he attempted to smile, only for the corners of his lips to be tugged right back down. He looked upon Lucy and I with such sorrow and regret, it even pained me. In those few seconds in which he had looked at us, I saw that he was in fact no monster. Maybe, just maybe, I was the monster for judging him so quickly.

"Mr. Tumnus..." I said softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You couldn't have done anything that bad." Lucy finished for me, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket.

Mr. Tumnus took the small cloth gratefully and wept softly into it's silken embrace. The sight only caused me to feel more guilty. How could I have judged this poor faun so quickly. As he dried his eyes a final time, I rubbed his shoulder soothingly. Just as Papa would do when he caught the Macreadie spanking me. I smiled fondly at the memories. He would hold me softly inhis lap while rubbing my shoulders as he scolded a glaring Macreadie for harming his precious 'Butterfly'.

"It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie." Mr. Tumnus choked out, avoiding my eyes. "It's something I'm doing."

My hand stopped it's course as he looked up to stare us both in the eyes once again. Inside I could see a lingering dark regret, like he had finally given in and was about to do something that would scar him forever. Slowly, I pulled my hand away. Fear ran it's chilling hand down my spine, though it could have just been the temperature taking it's affect on me. Either way, cold or no cold, fear had snaked back inside of my mind and nestled itself comfortably there.

"What are you doing..?" I asked failing as I attempted to hide the fear in my voice.

Lucy intwined our fingers together and squeezed my hand for comfort. The heat of her hand warmed and comforted me greatly. As she looked up to me with her innocent eyes, my heart shattered into pieces. Her beautiful blue eyes were shadowed with fear and confusion. The thought of the man she had trusted so well betraying her was tearing her apart. I began to rub my thumb across the back of her hand much like a mother would do to comfort her terrified child.

"I'm kidnapping you." Mr. Tumnus finally whispered hoarsely.

Acting on instinct, I subtly moved Lucy behind me and my eyes quickly found the exit. Knowing that Mr. Tumnus planned to kidnap us, I was truly frightened. The beat of my heart could be felt all the way down to my feet and up to my ears. Tears began to fill my eyes as I knew that there was really nothing I could do to protect us.

Look what you've done, Annabelle! You've put Lucy and yourself in danger just because you were cold! Stupid! Stupid.

"It was the White Witch!" Mr. Tumnus said with a voice thick with tears. "She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders if ayone was to find a human wandering in the woods w-w-w-we're supposed to turn them into her..."

Had my fear escalated at all? Yes, of course it did. A witch. We were going to be thrown to the mercy of a witch. Who knows what she would do to us once we are in her possession!?

"Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't..."

As he stared at us with an obvious guilt hidden in his eyes, I automatically knew his answer. Though he didn't say it, I knew he was going to turn us over to the witch. He was going to toss out the trust he had built in us and feed us to some horrible, wart ridden, old crone!

Lucy whimpered behind me. The poor girl must be terrified, knowing what a terrible fate lie before her. My heart ached knowing that I couldn't tell her that she would be fine. That there was no reason to fear, for I would save her in the end. If things went fortunately for us, I could distract the faun as she ran back to the wardrobe. There was absolutely no chance that I would willingly let her be harmed. It is a sacrafice that I would be willing to make, if I could. Though the girl was like a sister to me, I doubt there is much I could do against a full-grown male.

"I thought you were our friend." I whispered, the hurt of betrayal clear in my voice as tears threatned to spill over.

At the word friend, I think Mr. Tumnus had an epiphany. His head shot up and he no longer looked sad, regretful, or grief-ridden. Instead, there was a new light in his eyes. A determination that no one could possibly wish to compete with dominated his eyes now. The Mr. Tumnus that I had known briefly and trusted was resurfacing right before my eyes. A knowing smile lit my face as I stared down at the faun.

Lucy and I had no reason to fear, for Mr. Tumnus was here.

"Now," Lucy and I stumbled down the snowy hill as Mr. Tumnus spoke. "She may already know you're here."

His hands were like iron cuffs on our wrists as he drug us through the winter not-so-much-wonderland like sacks of flour. The sky above us showed nothing but a never-ending darkness, there was not a single star to be seen among the inky black. The forest around us was silent except for the crunching of snow under our feet. This was not the place we had been in just hours before. No, that place was where innocence was born at. A place where children could come together and play just as we had.

Now it was just a sinister forest pulled straight out of a horror picture show.

"The woods are full of her spies." Mr. Tumnus said breathlessly, as we had been running non-stop.

Fear once again gripped me by my neck harshly. I glanced around the wood nervously. Could there actually be someone watching, reporting our every move to the Witch? Were there really creatures vile enough to just bouncing in anticipation to turn us in? Tears brimmed my eyes once again. The thoughts were simply horrifying.

Goodness, Annabelle, toughen up a bit! Now is not the time to be a sniveling coward!

At long last we crossed the small hill that led us back to the lamp-post. Mr. Tumnus had filled us in on the White Witch and how she was no force to be reckoned with. Each time he had mentioned her a chill ran down my spine and my wrist tingled painfully. Countless times I had looked down to just a pale wrist.

Finally the burning flame of the lamp-post's flower came into our view. The light felt like a safe haven, which it technically was. It was the light fighting away the monsters lurking in the night and it was there to guide us back home. A guardian angel of some sort, I would think.

"Can you make it back from here?" Mr. Tumnus asked, now fully out of breath.

"Yes, of course." I pulled against his wrist to slow our run.

Together, we huddled underneath the burning flame. Apparently, like me they thought the lamp was our only safety.

"Mr. Tumnus," Lucy asked, her voice betraying her sorrow. "Are you going to be alright?"

The faun had attempted to respond, but the only thing to pass the barrier of his lips was a dry sob. My heart twisted painfully as he pulled out Lucy's handkerchief and wiped his eyes again. Lucy attempted to soothe him with her words, but it wasn't having the effect she had hoped for. Figuring that human touch would be the best comfort for him now, I pulled him into a tight and strong hug. Mr. Tumnus hugged me back with all he had, fearing that he would lose the only comfort he had.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said in tears, I could feel a few drops hit my shoulder.

With tears of my own building up, I rubbed his back soothingly before pulling away. "It's okay, Mr. Tumnus. Everyone makes mistakes, but you resisted temptation and saved our lives. That is all we can ask for."

The faun looked up to me with a small smile, though his eyes were still threatning to become waterfalls. Lucy gave him a smile of her own, letting him know that all was forgiven between us all. Tears danced threatningly in her eyes as well. With deep and sorrowful eyes, Mr. Tumnus attempted to return Lucy's handkerchief, to which she flat out refused to take.

After their small almost non-existent arguement, Mr. Tumus gripped each of our hands gently. His icy blue eyes stared up at the two of us filled with happiness and gried at the same time. Could it be euphoria? Tears came very close to falling through my barrier, but I would hate for Mr. Tumnus to see me crying.

"No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie and Annabelle Kirke, I am glad to have met you." Sobs racked through as the flood gates were broken. "You both have made me feel more than I have in a hundred years...now go. Go!"

Tears flowed down my cheeks like the Niagra as Mr. Tumnus gave us a final goodbye. With intwined hands, Lucy and I raced from the lamp-post, leaving Mr. Tumnus, leaving our once Winter Wonderland, and leaving Narnia.

As we burst through the wardrobe, Lucy and I both managed to trip. A spare coat lying on the floor of the wardrobe had caught my foot and sent me flying forwards. My ankle twisted painfully as I hit the floor, only for Lucy to use me as a pillow seconds later. Groaning in pain, Lucy rolled off of me before rising to her feet. With a sheepishly apologetic grin she helped me to my feet as well.

Together we ran (though I mainly limped thanks to my newly twisted ankle) through the door of the spare room. Thankfully, the warmth of the house had began to work its way through my frigid body. Despite the new heat, my skin was still horribly pale.

"99...100, ready or not here I come!" A voice shouted in the distance.

Was that Peter? A confused frown quickly formed on my face. Were they still actually playing hide-and-seek? Had they even noticed that we were gone?!

"It's alright! We're back!" Lucy shouted happily through the halls. "It's alright!"

We raced down the short stairs in front of the drapes Edmund had once hidden in. Everything felt so odd. It felt as if everything had changed. Had I actually gotten so comfortable in Narnia that coming back to the real world would prove to be difficult? The feeling of this confusion and frustration was new and unwelcome to me, I did not like it one bit.

Lucy continued singing her joy through the halls. The joyful yells were cut off by a rather snotty voice.

"Shut up!" Edmund stuck his head out from behind the curtains. "He's coming!"

As the saying goes; Speak of the Devil and he shall appear! Just as Edmund had finished his sentence, Peter rounded the corner looking handsome as ever. Edmund sighed angrily before shoving the curtains out of his way and stepping out. The eldest Pevensie just stared at us with a confused yet amused grin.

A look was shared between Lucy and I for what felt like the thousandth time today. Her face was contorted into an expression of confusion along with mine. Had we not just been gone for hours? When we went into Narnia, it was daylight there, and when we left it was around midnight. Did the laws of time there not apply here? It seemed plausible, as it was a totally different world. In total frustrating confusion, I pinched the bridge of my nose. This whole situation had me ready to throw logic to the wind.

"You know," Pete started teasingly. "I'm not sure you three have quite got the idea of this game."

Confusion pulsed through more than my own blood did! Perhaps I should take a nice nap, yes that would be quite releiving. My brain was beginning to ache.

"But, weren't you wondering where we were?" Lucy asked, her voice laced with nothing but confusion.

Edmund glared at the two of us. Ooh that little...er...um...that little prat! He best be removing his glare from me or I...I'll put something gross in his favorite dish! I haven't done anything wrong and I refuse to be persecuted in such a way! My mental shouts of anger must not have reached the younger boy as he continued to galre hatefully at Lucy and I.

'That's the point!" Edmund spoke to us like we were just wee children. "That's why he was seeking you."

The tips of my semi-long nails bit into the skin of my palm creating a small but steady flow of blood to trickle down my fingers. All of my life I had been yelled at and scolded by Macreadie but I never liked it. Never have I grew used to it, it was always as angering and frustrating as it is now. Plenty of small half-an-inch scars lone my palms, all created during the times I've had the worst scoldings. Perhaps letting the anger out at the given time should be the course I take instead of hiding it inside of my palms, repressing all of the injustice and hatred can not be healthy in the least.

Someday, when it all comes out thanks to one person...well, I pity the future shmuck.

As I relaxed my hands, another Pevensie made an appearance. Susan rounded the corner, asking is she had won the game. Well of course it does, Susan. You were the last person hiding, now hush up. Peter gave Lucy and I wary looks before he turned to his other sister.

"I don't think they want to play anymore." He explained, directing the attention towards us with a slight shrug of the shoulder.

Stop letting it all fall on Lucy, Annabelle. This is just as much as your problem as it is hers. It is finally time to step up and actually show that behind those ruby locks, you have an opinion. Some part of me wishes Macreadie could be here now, just so I could shove it in her face. Silently, I took a large inhale.

"But, we've been gone for hours?" How pathetic.

All eyes in the house turned upon me.

The arising blush on my cheeks was intensified by my newly pale skin.

Anticipation held me tight and would not let go as I watched Susan open the wardrobe and peer inside. If she wasn't careful, she may fall in face first just like I did. A small smile appeared on my face at the memory. It hurt, but it was worth it. A few knocks resonated through the room after Susan took a step inside and Edmund went behind the large oak wardrobe. Together, Lucy and I sat against the far wall. My eyes were trained solely on the action in front of me, for if I looked anywhere else I fear I would only look at Peter.

My skin crawled as I attempted to avoid the boy's gaze. Not once had he stopped staring at me ever since I opened my big mouth. Just as his gaze refused to leave me, the blush demanded that it stay on my face. Thankfully, my skin had returned to it's natural pigment making it easier for the blush to blend in. Those big blue eyes never strayed, and I couldn't help but blush even more at the though of them!

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan stepped out from the wardobe, giving me an accusing glare.

"One game at a time, girls." Peter said softly, the velvet of his voice nearly making me swoon. "We don't all have your imagination."

The look on Lucy's face was heart-breaking. Just the thought of her pain was unbearable. I do not envy her in the least at the moment. The pain of your own siblings not believing in what you say, thankfully I would never know. No matter what I say, Papa believes me. He even agreed with me when he found Macreadie arguing with me because I said that a giant serpant with the face of a lion came out of a pond. Pure dedication that man had.

"We weren't imagining." I spoke through gritted teeth.

How dare they take my word and toss it away like refuse! Of all those years of being spanked for lying and learning to always tell the truth, it is just wasted now upon three ignorant people. The three afformentioned people who had been walking away, quickly spun around and stared at me.

"Oh would you please just stop it!?" Susan rolled her eyes at me.

An odd sound escaped me then, one very much resembling a growl. The sound surprised me deeply. I wasn't even aware humans could growl.

"Stop what!?" I nearly shouted, taking a step forward.

"Oh you know what." Susan sneered at me. "Pretending you actually believe her! No one here is buying it, so why don't you just stop it."

Neither of us had noticed how close we were to each other until Peter placed a hand on both of our chests and pushed us back commanding us to stop. My eyes widened into saucers. What was happening to me? Was the anger finally escaping? In my memory, I never remember acting like this. Annabelle the mild mannered child turned into Annabelle the rough fight picker.

"Well I'm sorry." I threw a sneer at them all, excluding Lucy of course. "I'm sorry Lucy that you have siblings who are complete and utter prats. I apologize that they refuse to believe you even when you wouldn't lie about something so serious. And I apologize that I, a complete stranger, must be the one to support you."

With that I stormed out of the room leaving them all with slack jaws. They should know not to push a person to their limits. Even the most mild mannered child has their limits, and they dared to push me to mine.

My feet carried me to the kitchen. My fury blinded me as I began pulling down bowls and pans, everything I needed to angry bake.

Hours later there were dirty dished lining the counters along with trays filled with various sweets filling the cabinets. Thankfully, Ivy had come in today and prepared dinner for everyone. Lucy and I took our food to the kitchens wishing to eat in solitude. Neither her or I wished to see the other Pevensies until our anger had simmered away.

Regret attacked me at the thought of the Pevensies. Of course, I had meant what I said. But, somethings are just best left unsaid. Perhaps they needed the push, but not as brutally as I held delt it. Something animalistic had clawed its way into my mentality and caused me to verbally attack poor Susan. The guilt was eating me away.

After Lucy had finished arguing with her siblings, she ran after me and filled me in on everything that had happened between the two opposing forces. According to her, Edmund had continued on to tease her and Peter snapped at her. Just after she had finished her last words she broke down in tears. My nurturing side took over when I had pulled her into a hug and let her cry it out. Her tears had stained my blouse, but I could not find room to care.

For a small comfort party of our own, we began to bake various sweets. First it was cookies, then cupcakes, then finally small cakes. We each agreed that we would take these to Mr. Tumnus later tonight. A thank-you for not turning us into the White Witch. Just the thought of her caused my wrist to tingle again, but I ignored it again.

Though I had fun baking with Lucy, the clean-up was the worst part of my day so far. There were so many dishes to be cleaned and counters to be wiped down in such little time, it seems very unlikely that I'll get done in time. Of course, there was always the choice that I could just leave the mess to the rest of the cooking staff, but what kind of cruel person would I be if I was to do that?

My hands ached as they scrubbed against the glass bowl. Maybe someday Papa will actually purchase a dishwasher for us. A soft laugh escaped me at the ridiculas thought. I doubt Papa even knows what a dishwasher is!

"Annabelle?"

The dishes clattered around loudly as I nearly lept from my skin. Only holding up a small dish for defense, I turned around. My once tense shoulders relaxed as I saw the intruder was only Peter. He stood just as he had the other night. An elbow propped upon the doorframe, his head resting gently against his arm, and that amused grin that seemed to always be on his lips. Deja vu, anyone?

"Yes?" I replied coldly, turning to finish my chores.

Behind me Peter sighed. Footsteps echoed through the semi-silen dark kitchen as he walked closer to me. Despite my major efforts to keep calm, my heart began to race wildly. Peter looked down at me silently before leaning against the counter. We sat in silence, neither of us talking over the sound of running water and the scraping of dishes.

"I'm sorry." He finally spoke rather pitifully. "But, you can't just prompt Lucy like that."

There it was. The empty apology that just turned the blame back on you.

"She just needs to grow up, she's eight years old now. It's about time she learned that some things just aren't real."

The dish I was holding hit the bottom of the sink with a resounding crash. More than likely, the thing was broken into pieces. But, my newfound fury blinded me from caring. With the most hateful glare I could possibly muster up, I turned to Peter letting it hit him. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. That's right, be afraid!

"Peter, have you even stopped to think about how all of this is affecting her?" Peter opened his mouth to reply, only for me to shush him quickly. "No. Don't speak, you listen."

Qith swift movements, I shut the water off and dried my hands with a near by towel.

"Have you stopped to think about the toll this war is taking on her?" Her father is away at war, she is only eight so she doesn't understand what going to war fully means. She doesn't understand that the very worse can happen." I took a breath. "Maybe, she is creating things in her mind as a form of comfort. You and the others know the consequences of war, and you've already accepted it. So while you're busy preparing yourself for the worst by shutting your emotions down, she is asking what happened to her family to make them so grim and upset." I stopped for another breath. "Maybe, instead of your harsh criticism, she needs a little imagination to get her through. So she can imagine that her brothers don't despise each other, so she can pretend that Susan has basically dropped her. In a world of war, imagination is a virture we can not afford to lose."

Peter looked at me with extremely wide eyes and a slack jaw. My expression must have looked the same way, I've never spoken so much in my life let alone with that much passion behind my words. It seems the arrival of the Pevensies has messed with my mind. I do hope I don't stay this way, I'm even frightening myself. It's like witnessing a rabbit suddenly turn into a ferocious lion, it's quite terrifying.

"I-I never thought of it that way..." Peter admitted.

"I know." I spat, still glaring at him.

Peter now stared at me with eyes holding true sorrow. He opened his mouth to speak, but I held my hand up to stop him.

"Just becuase I said that it doesn't mean that I dismiss my claim." I closed my eyes breifly before opening them again. "When we stepped into that wardrobe today, we stepped into another world. Snow lined the ground, trees shot up into the sky, and there was a faun. Nothing you ever say to me will make me believe otherwise."

With that being said, I turned away from him and began my march to leave the room. Suddenly a white-hot searing pain shot through my arm. My eyes widened and I looked down to see Peter's hand on my wrist that had been tingling. It wasn't the matter of how tight his hold on me was, for some odd reason, I think it is the fact that he is touching my arm that is hurting me. As if I had given him a silent command, Peter the gracious soldier released my wrist...and pulled me towards him.

Our faces were only mere inches apart. The warmth of his breath fanned over my already blushing cheeks. My breathing lost its pace and became rather erratic. The heavy thumps of my heart pounded in my ears. Those striking blue eyes stared into mine as my breathing basically stopped.

"I really am sorry, Belle." Peter whispered.

At the nickname Belle my knees bucked, thankfully I caught myself in time. How embarrasing that would have been. I barely heard what he was saying, I had been too mesmerized by his lips. Oh how I just want to press mine against his. My knees shook violently and I found it hard to swallow at all. I opened my mouth to reply, the thousands of thoughts I wanted to spill. Thankfully, the knot in my throat would not allow me to speak at all.

Instead of speaking, I just walked out of the room. No interruptions, no protests, Peter said nothing as I left the dark kitchens.

Now that the distraction that was Peter was now gone, the throbbing in my wrist became painfully aware to me. It still burned slightly, though I was completely unaware why. Surely if I looked down, there would be nothing there. Just like each time before. Yet, something made me want to look, something drew my eyes towards my throbbing wrist.

As I did, a horrified gasp left my lips and my eyes widened.

In the middle of my wrist an inky black swirling design had been branded into my wrist. Searching through my memories of Papa's books, I found that I knew what the symbol was. But, why would there be a triskilion branded onto my wrist?

_-Uh oh! Looks like things are getting pretty heated between the Pevensies and Annabelle! What's going on with Annabelle? She's so mean! But, that triskilion has to mean something...of course I already know, but it'd be nice if you would tell me what you think in the reviews? You know, maybe your suggestion could alter the storyline *nudge* *nudge*. Anywho, if you liked why not show your love through a review? Or proving your love through a follow or a favorite? Naw, I'm being pushy again. Well, that's all my lovelies. See you Wednesday._-


	5. Chapter 5

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

"I just have no clue what it could mean..." My fingers gripped the birdge of my nose tightly.

A bang resonated through the small sunny clearing as the book was slammed close. It's spine gave away it's age, it was in fact one of Papa's oldest books having its binding aged and nearly torn. Only the oldest of books could help me in this situation, as this problem could only be somewhat solved with the eldest of information. Sadly, Papa's books just couldn't reach back into Ancient Greece and supply me with all of the answers. If it could, I would not have to be worrying about the fact that a triskellion had been branded on to my wrist.

"I'm sure we'll find something..." Lucy muttered quietly.

The tree bark was rough against my back, though I couldn't seem to care. The only thing I could care about at the moment was the nuiscence on my wrist. Small slurps came from the juice box Lucy was holding beside me. Like the good friend she is, she decided to help me with the problem instead of pushing me away. My head wasn't clear when I ran to the young eight year old girl sobbing about how I had been branded by the Devil. Thankfully, Lucy had brought me out of that mindset very quickly.

"Peter winds up for another one, goes for the bowl!" Peter shouted in the distance.

The frown on my face only deepened further at the sound of his voice. Of course they joined us outside. The one day Lucy and I sought out the sunlight, and they had to come out as well.

The elder Pevensies and I were not on good terms, not in the least. Hatred was a good word for our had once started out as a decent friendship turned into the deepest pit of hate to be found. Perhaps it was me stealing Lucy away from them. Maybe it was me calling Susan a know it all. It could of been me basically telling Peter he was a toddler and a prat. The main reason I knew was that I had physically attacked Edmund.

Yes, you heard right. I, Annabelle Grace Kirke, physically attacked Edmund Pevensie. With a loud cry of "You foul, loathesome, evil little cockroach!", my fist had developed a mind of its own and crashed directly into Edmund's nose. Even though it was a weak hit, it was very satisphying. Just the look of shock on everyones face, it was glorifying. Though, my moment of glory didn't last long. About a minute later, Papa and Macreadie walked through the door and I automatically began sobbing and apologizing profusely.

At the time, I was ashamed, I had actuallly hit someone! After long thought however, I soon believed the opposite. Edmund deserved whatever pain I had delt to him. He had went into Narnia and came back out with us. Lucy and I were just so ecstatic, we finally had the proof we needed! Then Edmund goes and tells a bold face lie to Peter and Susan. Said that we were all just pretending. Well, I hope he can pretend away that nasty bruise on his face.

However, I am still ashamed and very embarrassed by the way I acted. Pacifist would be the word to describe me, but what about now? A vicious, blood-thirsty, vile, animalistic, inhumane creature? A knot began to swell in my throat at the thoughts. My head lowered to hide the expression of regret and shame covering my face.

"Ow!"

My head snapped up in time to see the cricket ball bounce off Edmund's leg and land a few yards away. Ouch, why did Peter even throw it that hard? Perhaps I was right about the two boys despising each other.

"Whoops!" Peter laughed from afar. "Wake up, Dolly Daydream!"

The sun poured over him in delicate waves creating the perfect amount of light to grace his features. Honestly, in this moment he looked like an angel had been brought down from Heaven's gates. A blush flamed across my cheeks once more as I noticed Lucy smirking at me. That girl just doesn't miss a beat, huh? No, she just didn't miss anything about me. Perhaps that is what makes her my best-friend. Though that sounds pretty pathetic. An eight year-old being the best-friend of a fourteen year old.

Despite how pathetic it was, she IS my best-friend. Honestly, I would claim her as a sister if we didn't look so different.

"Anna?" Lucy whispered with an exagerrated girly tone. "Do you carry a torch for Peter?'

Days ago she had asked me the exact same question. Days ago I said that I didn't, that it was just a normal girl's reaction. Today, I'm not so sure I would say the same thing. We quarrel constantly, but...I'm starting to think that I look forward to those miniscule altercations. The way the fire alit in his eyes each time I called him a prat. That vein that would always pop up in his neck while he tried to keep his voice calm. The way that anytime we were going into the same room he would hold the door open for me. He was so chilvarous. It's obvious that he despises me just as much as Edmund, but he is a true gentleman and respects me for my gender.

"You do!" Lucy squealed in delight. "I can see you smiling!"

Horrified, I covered my blushing cheeks with my hands. Truth be told, I was smiling underneath my sleeves. The smile on Lucy's face was humongous as she continued to giggle and speak of how I could become her sister if we got married.

"Lu, Peter doesn't like me...and really I think that I just have a crush on him..." I attempted to calm the girl.

Her face fell slightly before picking back up into a grin. "You DO carry a torch for him! I can just hear the wedding bells..."

Lucy swooned, her back hitting the tree softly. Softly she began to hum wedding music only causing me to smile and blush more. It was a sad smile on my face, there was utterly no way we could possibly end up together. Normally children look up to their parents to judge what love is. Most times, children think love is a wonderful thing and should be sought out. Other times, children think love is only about who can buy you what. On the other hand, I believe love is disastrous. Just think of what happened to my parents, my mother was cast out by her father for having me. Then she died. Nothing good comes from love. Papa wasn't in love when he met my grandmother. No, he was just a young man who made a mistake.

With a frown, I slowly put the book in my lap inside of my bag. Inside the small pouch was a shiny red object staring up at me. It was the apple Peter had given me. Many times I had meant to toss it out, but something stopped me. Not my feelings for Peter, but something deeper. Much deeper. Each time I went towards the bin with the apple in hand, it felt as if my legs had lost their ability to move. Once I pushed past that, but my hand wouldn't release it's iron grip on the apple. Now it just sits in my bag, taunting me with the fond memories.

"Annabelle, I think you two would be nice together..." Lucy hummed softly before picking up an abandoned book.

The young girl smiled softly as she flipped through the pages carefully, making sure to stop on anything related to triskellions. I opened my mouth to speak, only for the sound of shattering glass to stop me. My blood froze over like a river. My head spun to witness the elder Pevensies staring at the house in utter horror.

Frantically I stood up and began rushing towards the house. As I passed, Peter tried to apologize, but my run never slowed. A few crashes sounded just seconds later. It sounded distinctly like a suit of armor, one of Papa's many prized possesions. My feet began to carry me even swifter towards the house. What had they done now?

"Oh no!" I groaned loudly.

Lying upon the dusty rug was the destroyed suit of armor. Scattered around it at random were its plates of metal. It was clearly beyond repair, nothing could be done to help it. Around the damaged artifact were the Pevensies and I. Each of their mouths were dropped open in perfect 'O's. There was really nothing to be said, they had broken a priceless artifact, and I was preparing to take the fall. A soft, grim sigh escaped my lips as I fell into a squat.

While I fiddled around with the remaining pieces, Peter took to yelling at Edmund.

"Oh well done, Ed!" Peter sighed, obviously annoyed. "Look what you've done now."

Angrily I slammed the piece of armor down and jumped to my feet. How could they be so careless? No, that isn't fair, Annabelle. They were only playing cricket, they had no idea that this could possibly happen. Groaning again, I began to pace the room. How could I cover this up? Perhaps if I just went to Papa, he would letme off easier that the Macreadie would. If she were to find out before him I'm sure I wouldn't be able to sit on my bottom for weeks.

Analyze it Annabelle. Okay, so the Pevensies were just innocently playing cricket. Lucy and I were reading. The Pevensies carelessy decided to play facing the house. If I told them that I had begged Peter to let me play, and it was I who broke the window, they would be off the hook. Perfect. Now the only problem at hand is that Papa is in the orchard, and Macreadie is only a few floors below. There was no way I could get to Papa before she found out.

"You bowled it you pr-" Edmund was cut off by a voice non of us wished to hear.

"What on Earth is going on up there!?" Macreadie's voice boomed, followed by footsteps.

Fight or flight, that is the question. Though, it's not a very good question. Practically a no-brainer. The answer is obvious-

"Run!" I basically yelled.

The Pevensies followed me through the nearest exit. Quickly I sank against a wall, allowing them all to pass me. Peter and Lucy were the only ones to give me questioning glances. Giving them only a shrug in reply, we began to sprint away from the crime scene. We ran around various corners, passed through countless hallways, ran through different rooms, but the footsteps were still hot on our trail. Something wasn't right, but my rational mind was clouded with only one sentence.

I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so-

My face slammed into the shoulder blades of Peter Pevensie. We had all managed to run inside the spare room. My heart dropped. Not this again. Great, another battle to be fought with the Pevensies. Edmund ran forward and swung the wardrobe open. He looked to us all with a comical pose. He was frantically gesturing to the wardrobe while pleading for us to go in.

"You've got to be joking..." Susan muttered.

The footsteps were coming down the hallway now.

"It's all we've got!" I gently pushed the Pevensies forward.

Each of us managed to climb inside, with Peter and I at the door. Just as the footsteps approached the door, I quickly swung the wardrobe door closed most of the way. Peeking out, I watched the door in fear. My face heated majorly as Peter's cheek brushed mine as he peeked out. Immediantly, I pushed backwards against everyone. How embarrasing.

"Uh, she's in here!" I whispered the excuse.

Peter's eyes widened in the darkness, instantly pushing back against his siblings as well. All together we moved towards the back of the wardrobe. Hopefully, no moth ball would cause me to fly again. My jaw dropped. Narnia. How could I have forgotten that this wardrobe led to Narnia. Great, just great. Another problem to be delt with.

"Gyah! My toe!" I yelled.

Wincing in pain I began to hop on one foot while holding my toe, only for Peter to accidentally swing his arm into my face. The wardrobe was getting much lighter now. There was enough light to know that the person I soon fell on was in fact Edmund. He gave me a curt frown before helping me off of him. How odd, I thought he would punch me in the face or something of that nature. Perhaps his anger radiates towards the Pevensies only. Now I feel even worse for the prominant bruise on his face.

Then, the familiar sound of crunching snow filled the air. Looking over my shoulder quickly, I saw that Peter and Susan had fallen in the snow. The two both held looks of confusion and fear. What would there be to fear? Perhaps Lucy and I's "I told you so" party?

As their heads turned towards the forest ahead of them their jaws went slack. Oh how the mighty have fallen! The pair climbed to their feet and stared around in utter shock. Lucy and I walked out into the snow together, Edmund following behind us quietly. The smirks were ever so obvious on our faces. Nothing could take the pure pleasure of being right from me. Finally, we had our proof. Each and every one of us were standing directly in the snow.

The winter air hit my face, the feeling all too familiar. The smell of pine surrounded us in our Winter Wonderland. It was perfect. Happiness and smugness all brought together in one perfectly timed situation.

"Impossible." Susan said, her eyes filled with wonder.

Before, I thought it impossible, but my smirk grew even bigger! Lucy snaked around her older sister, wishing to be in the front. We deserved to be in front, this was our discovery. Childishly, I claimed the land as mine inside of my head.

"Don't worry," Lucy and I moved towards the trees. "I'm sure it's all in your imagination."

Peter and Susan looked at us then. Before their expressions were identical, now they couldn't be any different. Susan had a look of recognition, as if she now understood that she was in the wrong. There was no other emotion on her face. Yet, Peter looked at us with regret, sorrow, and wonder all wrapped in one. The stormy ocean that was his eyes were filled with emotion. Suddenly, my victory party stopped. It was cruel to hold something over their heads, especially if they saw they were in the wrong.

"I don't think saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" His voice was laced with the emotions held in his eyes.

Lucy stepped forward, a mischevious smile on her face. The snowball in her hand was enough information. Quickly I pretended to tie my shoe only to quickly create a snowball as well.

"No, it wouldn't." Lucy smirked, her voice full of pride.

Peter looked heartbroken. 

"But this will!" I shouted in glee.

The first snowball left my hand, pelting Peter in the face. Lucy let hers fly out of her hand and into Susan's face. In an near instant, a snowball fight broke out among us all, excluding Edmund.

"Duck for cover!" I yelled to Lucy.

Together we jumped over a small snow mound. With incredible speed, we had plenty of ammo and began to launch snowballs at our enemies. Deciding to be daring, I jumped out from behind the mound and ran staright through the arc of flying snowballs. A few left my hands and succesfully hit my targets before a snowball crashed directly into my face. The force of the blow sent me backwards and over a fallen tree trunk.

Lying on my back with my legs over the log, I began to laugh. Thankfully, my skirt stayed in place and didn't show my bloomers to the Pevensies. My face went read at just the thought, though it didn't stop my laughing. Peter saw my dilemna and began to laugh along with me while still tossing the balls of death at Lucy.

"Man down Lucy, man down!" I yelled while giggling. "I repeat, man do-"

"Ow!" Edmund's voice ended all signs of merriment. "Stop it!"

Quickly and carefully I rose to my feet. The Pevensies were now all staring at Edmund. Peter looked angry. No, angry was not the word. Honestly, I'm not sure there is a word to describe that kind of rage. Though I can say, even I was terrified. Poor Edmund.

"You little liar." Peter hissed.

Oh boy, things are about to go down. Tenatively, I walked to stand beside Lucy and Susan. Susan glanced at me quickly with an apologetic smile. And like that, the tension between her and I was gone. No longer would be enemies. Now, we could even be thought of as friends.

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund attempted to cover his tracks.

"Apologize to Lucy and Annabelle." Peter demanded gesturing towards us.

Edmund only glanced at us. My heart broke for the poor boy. It's not nessacarily his fault. He's just going through that angst age, and with the war stacked on to his problems I wouldn't blame him if he hated everyone in the world right now. Even his eyes were filled with resentment and regret, something you don't commonly see together. Despite this, he stayed silent.

"Say you're sorry." Peter growled getting closer to Edmund.

My motherly side kicked in instantly. Taking quick steps, I gently pushed Peter back away from the terrified Edmund. Peter's eyes focused on me then, the pure rage settling on me. The need to dig a hole and curl up in it in a fetal position hit me suddenly.

"Peter, calm down." I demanded, though I was still terrified.

The rage soon left his eyes as he stared down at me with soft and apologetic eyes. It was only then that I realized that I still had my hands placed on his biceps. I wonder if he would notice if I just took a quick feel...I jumped back at the thought as if I had been burnt.

"I'm sorry..." Edmund muttered despite the lack of meaning behind his words.

"It's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy delivered the punch.

Props to Lucy, I could have never said that. To anyone. That little girl had fire in her, that was clear. Edmund smiled somewhat softly at Lucy's comeback before making another remark. The two really could have been good friends, I suppose it's just the war. How awful, something as silly as war tearing apart families.

"Maybe we should go back?" Susan finally spoke up.

Edmund automatically jumped. Desperation filled his eyes, causing me to become suspicious. The last time I saw a man that desperate, he kidnapped Lucy and I.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund pleaded.

"I think Lucy and Annabelle should decide." Peter smiled at us kindly.

Lucy gasped and smiled wildly. My heart warmed at her face as a smile of my own broke out. How could a girl that small be that adorable? A mystery to me and I'm sure many others. Lucy basically began to jump in her shoes before she looked at me. With a smile I nodded to tell her to go on. Honestly, she went through much more than I did, she deserves the choice.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" She finally spat out.

Great choice, Lu! Oh I could already imagine the look on Mr. Tumnus's face when he opened the door to FIVE humans on his doorstep. With a grin of my own I nodded my approval. This was going to be great! We could all sit by the fire drinking tea that hadn't been tampered with(Mr. Tumnus admitted that he had drugged the tea) and listen to the faun play us another Narnian lullaby. Just the thought of the beautiful scene had me closing my eyes fondly.

"Well Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter smiled wildly.

He then walked back towards the wardrobe and ruffled around inside. He came back out carrying five coats. One for each of us, I assume. Though he carried four female coats...

"Now Annebelle," Peter drawed my attention. "As the rightful owner of these coats, I do hope you will give us permission to wear them.

With a small and posh smile I replied, "Why of course Peter! What's yours is mine!"

Yuck, I sounded like a posh princess. Hopefully they caught that I was actually mocking that. Laughs escaped them all, of course excluding Edmund. That boy just doesn't know how to lighten up, does he?

Peter handed us all coats, mine being a lovely shade of green that matched my eyes. That little sneak, how on Earth could he manage to pick out my mother's coat? Maybe that was just it, we aren't on Earth anymore. The famous "Wizard of Oz" line came to me then. We're not in Kansas anymore!

Together, all bundled up in our coats, we began our treck through the snowy forest. Hopefully we could make it there and back before nightfall. That would just ruin Narnia's impression on Peter and Susan. I didn't even like it here when the sun went down. All of the monsters came out to play then.

As we passed the lamp-post Susan and Peter couldn't help but stop to comment on it. It was magnificent wasn't it? Something so normal in a place so abnormal? It could be viewed as humorous to some, and wonderous to others.

After an hour of walking, smiling, laughing, and talking the Pevensies and I were finally on good terms again. Susan even stopped and apologized to me formally, of course prompting me to apologize as well. Peter however, didn't take the formal way of apologizing. Instead, he threw himself down a hill. He told me that it would be better if I laughed while he apologized.

"Your laugh is just adorable and calming..." He had said before apologizing.

A fond smile graced my lips at the memory of the compliment. I had blushed like a love-sick fool when he said it, using the cold as an excuse. In my recent memory, I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am now.

As we rounded the corner leading to Mr. Tumnus's home, my smile dissapeared along with Lucy's. We both stood in absolute shock and horror at the sight ahead of us.

"Lucy..?" Peter said carefully. "Annabelle..?"

Lucy and I took off in a sprint towards the destroyed door of Mr. Tumnus's home.

_- And into Narnia we go! The story has finally started! The book finally opened! Okay, I am a weirdo. Anywho, I apologize for the lack of editing, I just didn't have time. I'm also not sure if I can post the next chapter Friday, as I have an appointment withe the local shrink lol. Anyway, thanks for reading! If you liked it, why not voice your love through a review? Or prove it with a favorite and follow? Naw, you don't need to do that for little old me. Well, bye my lovelies. I'll see you next time, as I'm not sure when next time is!-_


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

As we rounded the corner leading to Mr. Tumnus's home, my smile dissapeared along with Lucy's. We both stood in absolute shock and horror at the sight ahead of us.

"Lucy..?" Peter said carefully. "Annabelle..?"

Lucy and I took off in a sprint towards the destroyed door of Mr. Tumnus's home.

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

As my feet crossed the door's threshold my whole world seemingly fell apart as my jaw hit the floors and my eyes went wide..

Memories of the once beautiful and warm house were now replaced with the images of destruction and mayhem. Lamps laid strewn and destroyed, shelves broken and overturned, even the tea kettles were smashed. The image of such a broken home brought me to tears. The images of Lucy, Mr. Tumnus, and I laughing and singing over a cup of tea and cakes vanished. The fables and myths of Narnia all went cold in my heart just as the fire did in the hearth.

"Lucy..." A whimper escaped me as I embraced the young girl.

The only comfort and safety we had during these vicious times had been torn away from us and discarded like refuse. What kind of vile and inconsiderate person could be behind this? Was it Lucy and I, did we cause this? Perhaps the price of our lives was much more tolling on Mr. Tumnus than what we had previously thought. Tears began to fall like the rain during the warm months of summer. The thought of us causing this devestation was just unbearable.

The warm hand of Peter Pevensie laid upon my shoulder in a comforting gesture. With red and watery eyes I looked up to the blonde angel who gave me a heart-melting smile. The shoulders of said angel shrugged as he motioned towards a note tacked to a pillar in the room. My hopes could never have soared higher even if they were granted the wings of an eagle. Perhaps after what caused this much destruction, Mr. Tumnus came back and left us a clue. It was a long-shot, but this was Narnia. After the iron grip on Lucy was released, I nearly ran to the note and ripped it from the wall. With high hopes and a relieved heart, I quickly scanned the note. The beating of my heart stopped all together as the organ was shattered. The hopes that were once soaring high above the clouds crashed and burned out quickly..

'The Faun Tumnus is here by charged with high treason against her imperial magesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live The Queen'

The tears which were once only lightly rolling, could now be accurately described as a monsoon. The note soon fell frommy shaking fingers as everything around me crashed Along with the world, I too began to fall. Thankfully, someone gripped me tight and steadied me before my face could become acquanted witht the floor. Giving absolutely no care for whoever had saved me from the fall, I brought them into a side-hug and cried heavily into their fur covered shoulder. The owner of the shoulder, whoever it may be, wound a comforting shoulder around me. The fur of their jacket tickled my nose, comforting yet annoying me at the same time.

"The Faun Tumnus..." Peter's voice faded into nothing as I blocked out his words.

The other Pevensies all listened intently as Peter read the harrowing note. A gasp escaped Lucy and tears too built up in her innocent eyes. The world was out to get us today, if anything could possibly go wrong it would. First the cricket ball smashed a suit of armor, then we all literally fell into Narnia, and now Mr. Tumnus was being held prisoner at the Witch's house. Poor Mr. Tumnus, the torture he must be made to endure because of us. My heart panged in guilt as I realized that he may not even be alive right now.

"Okay...now we really should go back." Susan spoke in fear, only for me to realize it was her shoulder I had cried on.

How humiliating.

"But," I sniffled. "What about Mr. Tumnus."

My head soon left Susan's shoulder as I wished to see how Lucy would react to the grim news. Tears were indeed pooling in the young child's eyes, but her defiancy did not allow them to cascade down. How lovely, an eight year-old has twice the strength I have. Now understanding what had caused this, the destruction around me seemed to grow in devestation. Each and every claw mark stood out above all else. I choked back a sob as I noticed the broken picture of Mr. Tumnus's father.

"If he was arrested for just being with a human," Susan's stern voice softened as she took in my teary eyes. "There isn't much we can do..."

Chuckling weakly, I walked to Lucy and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Her face as well as mine held a grim expression. In a way, this is our fault. We were both well aware of that. If we hadn't came back to Mr. Tumnus with cakes and cookies, no one would have found out. Someone must have saw us, that was the only explanation possible for this, but whom?

"You really don't seem to understand." I looked upon the older Pevensies with a sorrowful grimace. "We, Lucy and I, are the humans."

"The White Witch must have found out that he helped us." Lucy spoke with a tear laden voice.

Apparently, Lucy and I are the smartest people in the room. The reason being is because we can actually put two and two together. Peter and Susan look horror-struck, while Edmund turned away from us all. His reaction caught my attention immediately. The boy faced the wall with his shoulders hunched.

Is it possible that he sold us out? He certainly looked guilty. No, my grieving mind is just causing me to jump to conclusions. Edmund wouldn't do that. He may have a bad attitude, but that doesn't make him a bad kid.

"Maybe we should call the police." Peter said seriously.

I almost laughed. Didn't he realize that we are in a completely different world? If the police even managed to make it in, they wouldn't stand a chance against the White Witch. It was clear that we had to do something. No one else. Just the Pevensies and a Kirke.

"It's okay you two, we'll figure out something." Peter attempted to calm us.

"We aren't going to figure out anything." I said stonily. "We are going to do something."

And then, the black sheep spoke, "Why? I mean, he's a criminal."

Edmund made it particuarly hard to sympathize with him. Of course, I can see where he is coming from. If I were in his shoes, I may have said the same thing. Technically, Mr. Tumnus was a criminal. But, he saved our lives. They Pevensies just didn't know that.

"Edmund dear, the White Witch has branded him as a criminal." I placed a understanding hand on his shoulder. "That doesn't make him a villain."

Edmund looked up at me scrutinizingly, before his eyes fell tomy wrist. His jaw hit the floor and his eyes went wide. My reaction matched his, though I added the universal sign of "Be quiet" to it. The other Pevensies couldn't figure this out. They would go mad. Their trust in me would deplete and they would just throw me out.

The twittering of a bird caught our attention.

"Did that bird just 'psst' to us?" Susan looked flabbergasted.

It was a humorous look for her.

Peter was the first to leave the house with me quickly following. The rest just followed our lead, possibly feearing to go ahead. A bird did just communicate with us, I'm sure if I was in my right mind I would be fearful as well.

The bird flew away just as our feet made contact with the crunching snow. A twig snapped to my right. Peter tensed in front of me as I moved slightly to cover the other Pevensies. Narnia was full of vile creatures, who was to say that there wasn't one in the brush? Susan attempted to step forward, only for me to softly command her to stay back. Of course I'm going to throw you each into the dangers of Narnia. That would just be silly.

As the twigs kept cracking, Susan and Lucy moved to cower around Peter. Of course I had thought of moving beside of them, but then I saw Edmund. He stood completely alone and completely vulnerable. So, instead of moving next to Peter, I stood beside Edmund. He gave me a thankful look. I could see the fear circulating in his dark brown irises. Perhaps, by the end of this ordeal he would be noticably kinder to me as I have been to him.

As the suspense increased, little padding footsteps could be hear. My heart pulsed quickly as my breathing hitched. There was no telling what would come at us. There was also no telling that any of us will survive whatever it is.

And then, a beaver jumped over the snow mound.

Relief washed over me like the tides of the ocean. Everyone around me visibly relaxed, it was only a beaver after all. Not to sound conceited, but I'm pretty sure I can over power a beaver if it came to it. Edmund's shook slightly next to mine. With a quick glance I understood why. There was a smile on his face and his eyes were shining. He should look like that more often, I'm sure all the girls his age would flock to him.

"It's a beaver..." Lucy announced, looking thoroughly confused.

As the beaver approched us, Peter began to step forward. He began baiting the animal like it was a domestic dog. I attempted to surpress a smile, that form of action was clearly not going to work. Beavers are not dogs, Peter. It seems the beaver agrees with me as well.

"Here, boy." Peter made a few baiting sounds. "Come here?" 

Why does he even want to catch the beaver? It's a beaver!

Peter finally got very close to the beaver and held his hand in fron of its nose. The beaver then stood on it's hind legs and stared back and forth between Peter and the ret of us. The little creature held its paw up and cocked its head to the side.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." The beaver spoke.

"Oh...sorry..." Peter said.

Everyone except Lucy and I gasped in shock and amazement. Lucy and I began to snicker quietly. The look on Peter's face was priceless. He looked as if he had just told a joke about someone and they walked in. Poor Peter stepped back awkwardly and took his hand back.

With a small nudge to Edmund's waist, I walked forward. Hopefully Edmund would see that I wanted him to come forward with me. Though, his resentment towards his family caused him to ignore my silent command. Cheeky little bugger, but he will understand in time what family is worth I suppose.

Just as I moved beside Lucy, the beaver spoke again.

"Lucy Pevensie, Annebelle Kirke?"

Our giggles stopped immediately. With a light grip on Lucy's hand, we walked forward to the beaver. I couldn't help but notice that Peter did as well, most likely to prevent the harm of Lucy. Though, I don't think that is nescassary. The beaver looks completely harmless. Then there is the fact that it is a beaver, it isn't going to hurt anyone.

"Yes..?" Lucy and I responded simultaniously.

The beaver then pulled out an item that I never thought I would see again. Hanging from the beaver's miniscule paw was Lucy's handkerchief. At once Lucy and I understood. The beaver was a friend. Any friend of Mr. Tumnus is a friend of ours, I suppose.

Gently, Lucy retrieved the small cloth. After further inspectation, there seemed to be nothing wrong with it. Not a tear or stain in sight. That prompts the question; How did the beaver get the handkerchief if Mr. Tumnus's house was raided?

"But, that's the hanky I gave-" Lucy began but was soon cut off by the beaver.

"Tumnus." The beaver looked at us fondly. "He got it to me just before they took 'im."

"Is he alright?" I asked quietly, fearing the answer.

The beaver didn't answer me. Instead he looked cautiously around himself before instructing us to follow him. Lucy and I eagerly followed with Peter right on our trail. Susan and Edmund however, did not have the same idea. Susan began questioning out mental state while Edmund questioned our trust in the beaver.

"He said he knows the faun?" Peter shrugged.

Susan argued on a tad bit more, but we simply ignored her. Though I think nothing but kindly about the girl, this is a situation where logic has been thrown to the wind.

"Is everything alright?" The beaver reappeared.

Peter explained that it was a measly conversation and we would be going in a minute. The beaver then gave a low warning about speaking. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. The trees! They could be reporting absolutely everything we are saying the White Witch herself.

"It's the trees." I whispered. "We need to go now."

Peter gripped Lucy and I's shoulders before guiding us forward. For the billionth time since I have met the Pevensies, I blushed. I smiled gratefully up at Peter, only for him to return it with a dazzling smile. Of course my knees went weak, causing me to fall. Peter was quick to react thankfully and held me steady.

"Careful there." He chuckled.

"Yeah...careful..." I said in a daze.

How utterly mortifying.

By the time we reached the beaver- sorry, by the time we reached Mr. Beaver's dam, the sun was almost done setting. The sky itself was a bright orange. It complimented the snow covered terrain beautifully.

Mr. Beaver's house was beautiful as well. It was just a small little dam with a chimney protruding from the top and a few small windows. It was lovely, and I couldn't hold back my comments. Mr. Beaver was adorable humble about it, and I'm sure he was blushing underneath his fur.

"Beaver? Is that you?" A voice shouted from inside the dam. "I've been worried sick! If I find that you've been out with badger again I'll-"

The female beaver stopped herself mid threat once we came around the corner. What a happy band of misfits we must look like. Happy and frolicky Peter being led by a beaver while the second in command is too busy adoring the trees to notice that she's tripped over a twig. Aren't I lovely?

"Oh...those aren't badgers..." The female beaver trailed off in wonder. "Oh I'd never thought I'd live to see this day!"

We all smiled down at the beaver while she fussed over the state of her fur. A few giggles escaped me when the lovely couple began to argue. They were simply perfect. Though saying so seems pretty odd. I'm speaking about beavers like I would humans. Perhaps I have flown over the cuckoo's nest. Mrs. Beaver soon led us into the warmth of her home, not without an insult to Mr. Beaver though.

As the warm air of a toasty fire graced us, I nearly cried out in pure satisfaction. We hadn't felt such warmth in hours and I could tell the others felt the same way.

In seconds Mrs. Beaver had stripped us of our coats and had laid plates of bread and berries before us. Never in my life have I felt so warmly accepted and at home. It was amazing how one woman/beaver could care so much for five children within seconds of meeting them...though I did do the same thing when the Pevensies arrived. Perhaps Mrs. Beaver and I have a lot in common.

"So, is there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked Mr. Beaver.

With a cup of hot cocoa in hand I took the stool next to Peter. When I handed him the cup he gave me a swoon-worthy smile of gratitude. Thankfully, there was something keeping me levitated. I really need to get over this crush. It's getting a bit out of hand. That, and he doesn't like me back. I'm 99% sure that males can blush, and he has never blushed around me. There's more than likely more signs of a crush, but that is the most well known to me!

"Fish and chips!?" Mrs. Beaver appeared from no where.

The woman can sense a girl in need. She gave me a knowing smile as she offered the plate to me. Bile rose in my throat at the sight of the whole fish. Fish is a great dish, just not when it's served whole... I still took a chip however.

"There's still hope dear, lots of hope!" Mrs. Beaver reflected on the previous conversation.

As she finished her declaration, Mr. Beaver spit out his beer. He choked on it a bit before he could finally take a decent breath.

"Hope!? Of course there's hope!" Mr. Beaver crouched lower to the table and lowered the volume of his voice to a whisper. "Aslan is on the move."

My wrist tingled at the new name, though this time it wasn't painful. The tingling actually felt nice. It felt as if someting was awakening inside of me. Jus the name sounded muscial. Like the finest tunes of Narnian festivals had been played. The smell of grass and tree bark filled my mind just at the name. It reminded me of home, just without Macreadie in it.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund voiced behind me.

Mr. Beaver began to roar with laughter while Mrs. Beaver chided him. Again the thoughts "The Perfect Couple" played in my mind. They were the perfect elderly couple. Though, I'm sure neither of them were very old. Mr. Beaver continued to laugh until Mrs. Beaver gave him a good bonk on the head.

"What!?" Mr. Beaver asked Mrs. Beaver while rubbing his head before looking to us. It then seemed to dawn on him. "You really don't know?"

"We haven't exactly been here long." Peter asked, though he sounded offended.

"Well he's only king of the whole wood!" Mr. Beaver explained vaguely. "The top geiser. The true king of Narnia."

Turning slightly I noticed the look on Edmund's face. He looked as though someone had just lied straight to his face. The poor boy must be so confused. With a soft sigh, I spun back around in my seat. Peter looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled slightly. I almost screamed in joy. The blush was held down by my pure power of will! Take that Peter and your perfect face!

"He's been away for a very long time..." Mrs. Beaver said sadly.

"And he just got back!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed happily. "And he's waiting for you at the stone table!"

This confused me greatly. Why would the King of Narnia be waiting for us humans? Surely we were considered below all of the creatures here. There were fauns, dryads, minotars, you name it! But, why would Aslan be waiting for us? It made no sense. We were only five simple humans. Each from broken backgrounds, each with their own problems, and each not very special. Lucy soon voiced my thoughts.

"You're blooming joking!" Mr. Beaver bellowed. "They don't even know about the prophecy!?"

Prophecy? There is a prophecy about us!?

Mrs. Beaver smiled and nicely commanded Mr. Beaver to inform us of our prophecy.

"Aslan's return, Tumnus's arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

I'm beginning to think that he isn't very skilled at explaining things. All I got from that is that we are terrible people. Is that the prophecy? 'Five children shall arive in Narnia and they shall be nothing but naughty people'? That doesn't sound very prophetic.

"So...you're blaming us?" Susan said. Thank you Susan, I'm not the only one who thought that apparently.

Mrs. Beaver looked taken a back but shot up quickly with an explanation.

"No! We're not blaming you, we are thanking you!" She smiled. Funny, I didn't know beavers could smile.

"Look, there's a prophecy," Mr. Beaver began. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne. The evil time will be over and done."

Now that sounded prophetic. Adam's flesh, that must have mean the boys obviously. Adam's bone...could that mean us girls, for we were created from one of Adam's ribs. Does that mean we are going to be royals? I can't think of any other reason to sit at a throne. My jaw slackened a bit, we were going to be rulers one day. How exciting!

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver said dreamily.

How lovely! We- wait a second. Two sons of Adam and Two daughters of Eve...that's only four of us. What about the extra? It had to be one of the girls...but whom? Why would they not go on to defeat the witch? What is going to happen? Or perhaps the question is, which one of us shouldn't be here?

"Wait, there's five of us." I mentioned quickly. "Three girls?"

"Oh..." Mr. Beaver said grimly.

This can not be good.

"It's an unpopular prophecy, but it is still foretold." Mr. Beaver began quietly. "Along with the four destined heroes, there is to be another. Together they will all fight and defeat the witch...but the extra will die by either Aslan or the Witch's hand. It is all up to their own decision."

My heart stopped. My face went pale...who could it be? I pray that it isn't Lucy or Susan. Though, I'm not sure that I would enjoy dying.

"H-how can we tell who the extra is...?" I managed with a shaky voice.

"Well," Mr. Beaver looked upon us three girls sadly. "In the oldest of legends, it is said that the extra will bear a mark. The poor lass won't know if it's them until Adam's flesh is placed above the mark. The mark holds three meanings, life, death, and sacrafice. There are other meanis but that is the most popular. All in all, I sure don't envy which ever one of you it is."

My eyes immedately dropped to my wrist. The triskellion still stood out from my skin. Now that it's meaning was known, it seemed that it was taunting me. Bile rose in my throat and I felt like I was choking. The beats of my beart became just as erratic as my breathing. Lucy looked to me with sorrow filled eyes. She knew, of course she knew. Lucy knew everything about me. That fact made me want to cry. All this time I was so afraid of losing her, now she had to face the same thing, but she knew that I would die.

I shushed Lucy as she opened her mouth. The others didn't need to know. It would be our little secret. Hopefully, they won't figure it out until I am gone.

"So, you think that it's us?" Peter spoke over the silence.

Mr. Beaver shot up from his chair.

"Well you bloody well be!" He shouted. "Aslan's already got your army gathered!"

An army...is that how I would die? Will it be in battle? Of course, I shall go as my parents did. The Pevensies began to argue, but I remained lost inside my mind. How...why is it me? I'd be willing to die for the safety of others...but why me? Why was I chosen for this? Why was I given the brand? It's not fair!

"W-we can't leave..." I muttered after catching the last bit of the argument. "Do-don't you see what shape this world is in? We could c-change that...we can't be cowards."

Peter looked down upon my shaking form with concern. The concern in his eyes only made the knot in my stomach twist tighter. Please just look away Peter, I'm about to pass out as it is! The last thing I need are those smoldering blue eyes to gaze down at me. My mental pleading sadly didn't get through to him.

"Annabelle, it's out of our hands." He spoke softly to me.

Despite his soft tone, I was enraged. Of course he wasn't away of my fate, but I am destined to die here and he wants to run for his family's own safety. My life has been ended for me but I am not being a coward! I couldn't care less if it was a sword or spell that ended me! I am going into battle. There is nothing that can stop me. Leaving my seat behind, I stood to match Peter's stance.

"No! It is not out of our hands, Peter. It has been put into our hands and there is nothing we can do to stop it. So why don't we all stop being cowards, and accept it." I nearly shouted.

Peter's eyes turned very stern like the Macreadie's would. "Annabelle, it isn't your choice." He turned to the beavers. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. Ed?"

Everyone in the room then realized that Edmund was gone. Frantically I began to search the room, shouting and yelling the missing boys name. Lucy and Susan soon joined my tirade.

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter said angrily.

Mr. Beaver's next words caused us all to freeze.

"You may not have to..." We all turned to Mr. Beaver. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before."

Grief, worry, pain, fear, anguish, envy, and panic crashed into me all at once. My vision left me as my body hit the floor.

"Sweetheart, you really must wake up!" A voice chided me.

Groaning, I rolled over and hid my face with my arms. Why won't Macreadie just let me sleep for once? It's always four in the morning every day! Wait...Macreadie would never call me sweetheart. Who is in my room!? Hold on a second, this isn't even my room!

Fear gripped me as I opened my eyes. Thankfully, I then realized where I was and who I was with.

"Mrs. Beaver?" I asked tiredly. "Where are the others?"

The house was completely empty except for Mrs. Beaver and I. Was I actually here alone? Did I imagine the Pevensies being here?

"They ran off after Edmund! The poor boy has went to the White Witch." She began to rub her paws together anxiously. "I do hope they can bring him back unharmed..."

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, I soothed, "It's okay, I'm sure Peter will get h-"

Suddenly Mr. Beaver and the rest of the Pevensies burst through the small door. My heart chilled and broke as I noticed the absense of Edmund. Their faces held the look of pure panic. Words were not needed. Quickly I stod from the floor I had previously been sleeping on. Whatever it was, we clearly need to go.

"Hurry honey they're after us!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"Oh aright then." Mrs. Beaver replied.

She then began to gather food and other supplies from her cupboards. Instead of complaing like the others, I began to help her. The quicker the basket was filled the quicker we would leave. Susan soon joined me in gathering each supply that Mrs. Beaver listed. We smiled briefly at each other. Mine was thankful while she looked relieved. Perhaps they thought I had died when I randomely collapsed to the ground.

Barks filled the silence of the outside world. The jam jar nearly fell from my clammy hands at the sound. That's it. We were gone for. We would never be able to escape through the door! The wolves began to scratch and bite at the wood of the house.

"Come on we need to go now!" Mr. Beaver yelled and pulled Mrs. Beaver away.

Susan gripped the basket and I ushered everyone forward. Peter intervened me however, insisting I go first. Yes of course, Peter! I will basically put your life on the line while I'm already dead!

"Go!" I nearly shoved the poor boy forward. 

Peter, who looked truly terrified from my anger, reluctantly ran forward through the rabbit hole. A shriek left me as one of the wolves heads burst through the wall. Thank god, he couldn't get his whole body through. His eyes landed on my wrist which had been openly exposed while I was climbing through.

"Get the fire-head! She has been marked!" The wolf howled. "She carries the mark of th-"

The wolf stopped talking and howled in pain after I threw a loose rock at his nose to shut him up. This effect didn't last long however. The wolf then growled menacingly at me and tried to break through the hole with twice as much effort.

Just as I thought that I was dead for sure, Peter gripped my wrist and pulled me through the passage.

_- Dun dun dunnnnn! It seems we now understand what the triskellion is all about? Or do we? Nope! There is much more meaning behind it! I apologize for not updating Friday, it just couldn't be done with the circumstances I was given. IMPORTANT: I have decided to only update twice a week instead of three times. Update days will be Monday and Friday. Something to start and end the week. Anywho, thanks for reading! See ya Friday, my lovelies!-_


	7. Chapter 7

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

"Annabelle, faster!" Peter called as we ran.

There wasn't any possible way I could sprint faster, my feet were already aching from exhaustion. We had been running through this rabbit hole for what seemed like forever. Sadly, forever wasn't enough. The padding of the wolves paws could be hear behind me. With each step we took, the paw-steps got closer and closer. Honestly, I believe that we will not make it out without at least one casualty. Of course you can already guess who I'm talking about.

Bingo! You're correct! It's me.

Fear and anxiety were coarsing through me like the rapids of the rivers. Who knew what would happen if we were to be captured by the wolves. Would they tear us apart with their finely sharpened teeth? Or, would they clamp their teeth upon us and drag us to the palace of the dreaded witch? Either is deplorable and terrifying. Perhaps if I threw myself into the oncoming pack, they would be distracted and the Pevensies could get away with the beavers. If it comes to it, I shall willingly do so.

"Annabelle! We have to-"

Peter was cut off by a ferocious growl. My heart ended its beating. The air that wasbeing sucked into my lungs was caught suddenly in my throat. The ground turned into a seemingly rocky terrain causing me to stumble wildly. The steel grip on my hand turned to iron in no time at all. The blonde head of Peter turned around so I could see his face. In his wonderful eyes there was nothing but terror, fear, anxiety, and despair.

"I'm on her trail!" A wolf snarled behind me. "The fire-head is in my visual!"

Would they please stop calling me fire-head? My hair isn't even that bright.

"Annabelle, run!" Peter yelled loudly.

Peter and I continued to dash through the rabbit hole. Thankfully, when I looked ahead I could see the moonlight beaming in through an exit. The pair of us propelled ourselves forward at lightening speed, desperately attempting to escape the gnashing teeth of the wolves. The Beavers, Lucy, and Susan all raced up through the exit. Peter and I were next.

First, Peter let go of my hand as to push through the rabbit hole, as his shoulders were a bit too wide to fit through without pushing himself. The boy then quickly turned to help me, outstretching a hand. My hand almost made it into his warm and protective palm. Almost.

"I've got her!"

White-hot pain shot up through my leg as I cried out in pain. The teeth of the wolf clamped down forcefully upon my ankle then tugged harshly. The scream that had been escaping me stopped as my chin slammed against the ground due to my fall. The bitter, metallic taste of blood flooded my mouth as I had bitten my tongue harshly.

The wolf growled triamphantly as I it began to drag me backwards. Dirt began to cake under my nails as I clawes the ground. The wolf whimpered continuosly behind me as I kicked its snout repeatedly with my free foot. There was simply no way that I would go down without a fight. Sadly, the wolf seemed to understand that, and fought me even harder. The skin of my foot tore excrutiatingly as the wolf shook his head mercilessly.

"Annabelle!" Peter and Lucy screamed.

The thudding footsteps of Peter could be heard ahead of me. But, I didn't look up at him. Instead, my eyes were trained souly on the wolf who was attempting to take a bite out of my ankle. Kicking him in the nose wasn't enough, apparently. Perhaps if I were to aim a good solid kick to his throat, it could stun him. Honestly, I felt sickened by the acts I was performing. Injuring a poor animal.

Remember Annabelle, he is just another bloodthirsty ally of the witch. It's okay to hurt him. Oh, I'm terrible.

Aiming my foot to the poor animal's throat, I gave an unheard apology. As my foot flew, strong and sweaty-ish hands gripped mine tightly and rose my torso from the ground. The wolf howled in pain as my foot connected with the underside of it's jaw. Ouch. Instead of letting go, the vile creature only gnashed its teeth even further into my ankle. If I wasn't quick enough, he could very well tear my entire foot off!

Quickly I aimed another kick and let my foot fly directly into its throat. The wolf's growling suddenly became a garbled snort as his teeth released my ankle and he fell to the ground. The poor animal lay limp as he drew air into his lungs greedily. He would live, though he would be in some incredible pain for a few moments. Peter wasted no time getting me to my feet.

Just as I put weight on my injured left ankle, the throbbing in my leg magnified greatly. Another cry of pain escaped my lips as I nearly fell to the ground. Thankfully Peter, forever my savior, got the message and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

Together we ran (though I mainly limped along) through the rabbit hole exit. My body collapsed into the snow as Peter hurried to close the exit with a barrel. Though the exit was blocked, we could still hear the wolves pawing at the barrel.

What could possibly be in that barrel heavy enough to keep the wolves back?!

Susan, Lucy, and Mrs. Beaver came to my side immediately. The youngest of the trio wrapped her nimble arms around me as she sobbed heavily. The young girl was talking, but her words came out as nothing more than nonsense. Thankfully, I wasn't being crushed by the two other girls. They were too caught up in trying to figure out how they would bandage my ankle.

"Lucy, it's alright..." I hugged the girl while clenching my teeth in pain.

The throbbing heat of my ankle was nearly unbearable. Hopefully Mrs. Beaver can concoct something that can make the pain vanish. That would be so nice, having the pain just vanish. There is no way I can walk on it as byt the looks of it, it is beginning to swell.

"Annabelle..." My guardian angel's voice whispered above me.

The blonde angel loomed over me before gently coaxing Lucy to release her iron grip on me. When she finally did I was able to breathe out a sigh of relief, only for my lungs to be constricted yet again for now Peter had pulled me into a great hug. His arms were wound tightly around me with the vice grip of a cobra.

The ends of his hair tickled the sides of my neck as he buried his head in my shoulder. With a ferocious blush, I slowly wrapped my arms around the boy. We stayed that way for a minute or two. It felt as if he was afraid to let go, his hug was so tight. But, I enjoyed either way. Softly sighing, I closed my eyes and let my head fall against his softly.

"I thought I was going to lose you..." The muffled voice of Peter spoke.

My once loose grip became tight as I heard his words. was he really worried for me? I know that I would be worried if it was he in my position, but...he was worried about me!? The pleasant smile on my face grew two sizes bigger and my hands began to move comfortingly on the boy's back. It was so sweet. He was worried about me! Does...does that mean he's actually fond of me!?

Oh the strength a girl must create to supress her giggles and squeals.

"It's okay Peter..." I whispered into his hair. "I'm here now, you saved me."

At that moment he pulled his head back, allowing me to see the true worry that had been in his mind. The once beautiful blue of his eyes were now a dark blue surrounded by reddened whites. There was two small creases above is eyebrows as they were still turned upward. When you looked up the definition of anguish in a dictionary, Peter's face shall be just below the word. That is all you would need to know. That, is how worried he looked.

"Oh Peter..." I whispered softly.

The mentioned boy's eyes scanned my face, spending an odd amount of time on my lips, before he looked me in the eyes again. Long gone was the anguish for now his expression was one of pure relief. The small smile that I knew was back on his face and his eyes were lit with happiness.

"Alright, then." Peter sighed before rising off of his knees.

"We need to get you bangaged u-" Mr. Beaver spoke before cutting himself off.

Everyone in the snow covered clearing followed Mr. Beaver's eyes. Everyone that wasn't a statue that is. Tears welled up in my eyes and bile rose in my throat as we took in the devestating sight. Gathered in a small bundle were small bunnies, squirrels, and chipmunks all frozen in fear. A little ways off was a stone Badger holding his hands up in fearful defense. The knot that had formed in my throat caused the tears to slip down my face rapidly.

"He...he was my best mate..." Mr. Beaver said grimly taking in the sight of the badger.

Peter helped me off of the ground before slinging my arm around his shoulder. Now that I was vertical, I could see the devestation even better. Instead of it just being a small group of animals, it was an entire small village. There were animals everywhere frozen in their final moments. Some were fighting, some were fleeing, some were even just stepping out of their homes.

Peter held me up gently by my waist as I hunched over and vomitted. Thank the lord I missed his shoes. Luckily, I had managed to place the contents of my stomach behind a snow pile. My savior patted my back gently as I rose back up. He gave me a small, sad smile before turning back to the devestation.

"What happened here..?" He asked in morbid confusion.

It's a question I would ask, if I hadn't already known the answer. It was the White Witch of course. Who else could destroy a single village without mercy. No, there are people who could very easily do that. How about; Who in the world of Narnia, a world of innocence, could destroy a single village without mercy? Yes, that is a better question.

Mr. Beaver and I opened out mouths to reply. But, we soon found that we didn't need to. Someone else was with us.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." A voice boomed above us.

Peter's grip on me tightened, I noticed. In fact, it tightened so much that my face was nearly pressed into his chest. His intoxiacting scent overtook my senses immediatly. Never before had the smell of fresh laundry and cedar trees been so alluring to me. If it were only possible I would stay like this forever just to inhale his scent.

"You take one more step traitor," Mr. Beaver began to walk forward threatningly. "And I'll chew you to splinters!"

Managing to tilt my head slightly to the right, I saw that our uninvited guest was in fact a fox. He swung his large bushy tail lazily as he held his head high. An air of arrogance radiated off of him, it wasn't a very admirable trait but it felt like it belonged to him. As if he deserved the right to act high-class.

"Relax!" The fox chuckled before hopping off the rock he had been posted on. "I'm one of the good guys!"

"Yeah?" Mr. Beaver pulled agaist his wife's grip. "Welly you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones!'

Curiosity filled my mind. What has the fox done to deserve such hate from Mr. Beaver? Was he actually one of the bad guys, had he caused this? It seemed awfully coincedental that he appeared right when we came through the rabbit hole. He must have been waiting for us. This must have been a trap.

The fox continued to plead his case calmly just before he was cut off by more howls. Of course the wolves howls could always be heard, but now it sounded as if there were more of them. A lot more.

"What do you have in mind?!" Peter nearly yelled, gripping Lucy with his other hand.

The fox's only reply was looking above us.

Curiously we all turned to look, only to see a very large tree behind us.

Oh boy...

Tree climbing with an injured ankle may just be the most difficult thing a person can do. It took Peter and Susan just to get me up on the branch. That was so embarrasing. My face is still red just thinking about it. All would be fine, if Peter hadn't had to push me up from beneath me. I'm ninety-nine percent positive that he saw my bloomers.

A small squeal escaped me as the wolves burst through the rabbit hole. Thankfully the startled sound was muffled by Peter's large hand. A small warning look was given to me by the blonde before we both looked down to watch. What would happen next? Neither of us knew.

"Evening gents!" The fox smiled in a friendly way to the wolves. "Lost something have we?"

The wolves began to circle the poor Fox menacingly. The wolf snarled a reply to the Fox causing me to wince. The voice of the wolf matched that of the one who had grabbed me. If the poor Fox was left to the mercy of that beast, who knows if he will live to see another day. Glancing down at my ankle, I knew the answer. I just wish I didn't.

"We're looking for some humans." The wolf snarled.

The Fox laughed nervously, "Humans? Here in Narnia? Now that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

Even from up in the top of this tree I felt the regret from the Fox. Just as he had ended his sentence, the wolf clamped his jaws down on the Fox's side. The Fox's pain was my own. A whimper left me as I the pain of having teeth rip into your skin. The pain of having those teeth rip across your flesh. Goosebumps lined my coat-laden arms.

A small painful sounding thump resulted from Peter slapping a hand over Lucy's mouth before she could gasp. Peter had done the smae thing to me, though I'm sure mine wasn't basically a slap to the face. But, I can see the reason for his urgency. If that gasp was to esape her, we would would have been spotted immediately. Most likely, we would have been slaughtered as soon as possible. Who said the White Witch needed bodies? Maybe a heart would be enough proof. I'm sure the Witch could tell a human heart from an animal heart. She has taken the latter plenty enough.

"It's not much...but still." The main wolf laughed sadistically. "Where are the fugitives?"

The Fox looked like he was clearly in pain. It seemed that he had a hard time even keeping his head up. If only we could jump down there, I would wobble on over to that big mean wolf and smack him with a rolled up newspaper. Oh that just sounded pathetic, Annabelle.

"North..." The Fox said tiredly. "They're headed north..."

The main wolf, who I had now figured out was Maugrim, seemed satisfied with the answer. "Smell them out."

The wolves all began to leave the clearing, but not before tossing the Fox onto the ground like a pile of refuse. He layed there in the snow, barely moving. It was the saddest sight I had ever seen. The poor creature just risked his life for us and now he was in pain because of it.

My eyes widened when I was hit with a sudden realization. Gazing down at the Fox, not only did I see him, but I also saw myself. Me in the future. Lying in a ball, but I would be dead instead. The Pevensies would be above me, wondering why Annabelle had to die. None of them would understand except for Lucy. She would gaze down upon the triskellion on my wrist with hatred and sadness. As my body is moved from the scene, Peter and Susan will finally see the mark of the chosen upon my wrist and understand. They would understand that I did what I had to do. They would understand that in the end, it was my sacrafice to them. Maybe Peter would be burning with rage, maybe he would be drowing in sorrow. Susan would most likely weep into her sister's shoulder, or she would simply nod, recognizing what I did for her and her family. In the end, their reactions don't really matter to me because no matter what, I would be willing to lay my life down to protect the Pevensies. Just like the Fox.

"They were helping Tumnus," The Fox said as Mrs. Beaver patched his side up. "The Witch got to them before I did."

The creature screeched in pain as Mrs. Beaver stitched up his last wound. My eyes were instantly drawn to my own stitched up ankle. Apparently there had been a few large gashes from the wolves teeth. It took a decent amount of time just to get the wounds to stop bleeding. To be honest, I nearly fainted at the sight of my foot. It was that bad.

We watched as Mrs. Beaver finsished up his stitches and bandaged the wounds. The Fox let out another yelp before rising to his feet.

"Thank you for your kindness." The creature said politely. "But I'm afraid this is all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked dumb-founded.

The Fox's words insantly caught my attention. He's leaving? Why would he be leaving? It doesn't make very much sense to me. Safety is in numbers, as I have been told. If he were to leave this group, he could easily be harmed. That is definitely not a smart decision, but it's not like I can stop him.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor." The Fox bowed before Lucy. "But, time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

Both Mr. Beaver and Mrs. Beaver began to gasp and question the Fox about Aslan. When the Fox had mentioned his name, my wrist tingled yet again, but I ignored it. Now it wasn't something to be curious about. It was something to fear. Something that I should grieve about having. It wasn't a mark of good, it was a mark of my inevitable death. Something that I can never escape.

"He is like everything we have ever heard." The Fox smiled brightly at the Beavers. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But we will not be fighting any Witch." Susan said skeptically.

Of course we will. Or at least, I will. Who cares if I die by her hand? At least I shall go down nobely. Well, it isn't like I get a choice in the matter. I just wish I could voice my frustrations to someone. Anyone. This isn't something that I want. I don't want to die at only fourteen. It isn't fair. But, life never is.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" The Fox pleaded.

"We can't go to war without you..." Mr. Beaver added.

The attention had now been placed upon Peter and I. Though, it really shouldn't be on me. The only reason it is,is because I was resting under Peter's arm. When Mrs. Beaver had began to stitch my ankle up, the pain was just far too much for me to handle and keep still. So the obvious solution was for Peter to sit beside me and keep a firm grip on me. My squirms didn't stop, but I was at least being held down. After the stitching and bandaging was complete, neither of us said anything so we just remained in the same position. Me sitting very close to Peter with his arm draped around me.

"We just want our brother back." Peter said in finality.

"I'll fight no matter what..." I whispered, though everyone heard me.

Peter tensed up at my words. Just as the other Pevensies did. The Fox looked to me in utter confusion, already aware that there were two queens. Without alerting Peter or anyone, I slid my sleeve up slightly to show my brand to the questioning creature. His eyes widened in recognition. So he had heard the prophecy about me. Huh, does everyone know that I'm fated to die?

"Then it will be an honor to fight by your side, Annabelle." The Fox said, though his voice sounded like he was saluting me post-mordem.

With that declaration, the Fox gave a few last goodbyes before sauntering back through the woods. Everyone sat in silence, taking in everything that had happened and everything that had been said. Lucy's eyes flashed to my half exposed wrist. As her eyes found mine the tears began to well within them. It was an extremely hard thing to take, I'm aware. Losing your best friend has to be the worst thing that can happen to anyone. I do not envy Lucy in the least.

"Alright..." Mrs. Beaver said solemnly. "Everyone should be heading to bed...we have a long trip tomorrow..."

Taking the hinted command, everyone began to prepare their sleeping arrangements for the night. Like a true gentleman, Peter sat up a small spot for me so I wouldn't have to strain my stitches. With the limited amount of space, most of us were forced to sleep side-by-side. Of course as luck would have it, I was between Lucy and Peter. The boy I have a crush on and the girl who knew that I have a crush on Peter.

As our preperations were finally finished and we all laid down under the stars, reality began to crash down around me. I was going to die. There is literally nothing that can stop that. I am going to die. I will die. Tears gathered behind the flood gate of my eyes. Papa would never know what happened to me. All he would know is that his granddaughter died without him being there. Maybe the Pevensies will say that I had suffocated in the wardrobe. That during a game of hide-and-seek I hid in the massive thing and accidentally shut it all the way. Will he be sad? Will they bury me or cremate me like my pa-

"Annabelle?" Peter asked tiredly, yet wide awake. "What is that on your wrist?"

Horrorstruck, my eyes flitted to my fully exposed wrist.

"I uh...it's a...um..." I couldn't breathe.

_-BUSTED! Looks like Peter is about to find out about the Triskellion, or can Annabelle make up a lie to spare his heart? Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, it's been a tough week and I haven't had time to write. This chapter is a bit of a filler, so I apologize for the lack of interesting events. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll see you Monday evening my lovelies.-_


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

"Annabelle?" Peter asked tiredly, yet wide awake. "What is that on your wrist?"

Horrorstruck, my eyes flitted to my fully exposed wrist.

"I uh...it's a...um..." I couldn't breathe.

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

As Peter's eyes bore into mine, I understood that there was no possible way to escape this. His eyes are like a prison, locking my consious away deep within their dark oceans. As I sunk further the air began to escape my lungs. The entire experience was extremely similiar to drowning. My eyes began to sting as if salt water had been splashed into them when really they were only filling with tears. It suddenly became difficult to keep the barricade from breaking.

There was no doubt, I was busted. Peter had saw the Triskellion and no doubt he probably already knew what it meant. The look in his eyes proved that I was correct. His face was void of emotion, though his eyes put everything he was experiencing on display. There was disbelief, rage, sorrow, hurt, and the one that hurt me the most; dissapointment. Was he dissapointed that I didn't tell him? Most likely.

Instead of trying to make up a lie, I turned my head to Lucy's sleeping form and let my emotions burst out. The dam keeping my tears back finally crashed down causing every emotion that I had felt to come down around me. It was as if my tears weren't even falling, they were barely noticeable as each part of my world crashed down around me.

"Oh Belle..." Peter said softly while entrapping me with his arms.

Instead of protesting and pulling away, I allowed Peter to comfort me in my time of need. Giant sobs racked trhough my being just as I laid my head against his chest. The smooth beating of his heart slowly calmed me. His fingers combed through my hair as he held me close. It was the safest I have ever felt in my life. Most likely, it will be the last time I feel this safe. How terribly comforting.

"Belle...i-is it the mark?" He questioned queitly.

The only response I could muster was a nod. The lining of my throat was sore and aching from all of the dry heaves. My head ached terribly in a way that felt like I was being pinched behind my eyebrow. All of this pain added to the constant burning of my ankle nearly had me calling it quits. But, there was a destiny to fulfil. It's not like I can just go home, there is no way I can go home now.

Nevertheless, Peter tensed up before crushing me even tighter against him. It must have been my imagination, but I think I felt a few droplets hit my semi-bare shoulder.

"We'll...we'll talk about it in the morning..."

"Please, Peter, don't tell anyone else..." I whispered quietly.

Peter never responded, instead we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Well would you take a gander at that!" A voice chirped. "Look how adorable."

A voice groaned lowly next to me. Whoever it was didn't matter. Their arms were just way to warm to get out of. The cold was biting my back angrily, which was very annoying. But, since an arm was draped over me, I almost didn't feel the chilling temperature.

"Annabelle..?" The voice next to my ear groaned.

Okay, I'm up now. I am definitely up now.

Squeaking in fright, I opened my eyes and jumped away from the person next to me, only causing that squeak to turn into a pained yelp. It took a moment for the scenery to register withing my mind. The forest was now brightly alit causing the snow to be nearly blinding. Birds were twittering their good mornings above our heads and the small pads of forest creatures could be heard all around. Our Winter Wonderland was back and hopefully, it would last. I'd give anything for it to last.

"Golly you woke up fast!" Lucy giggled next to me. "I wonder what woke you up?"

My face blushed a furious red as Peter threw me a tired smirk. Oh goodness, how embarrasing. What had happened last nig-

Oh...that. Maybe-hopefully he doesn't remember. It would be dreadful for him to only see me for the curse that has been bestowed upon me. With hate-filled eyes I stared down at the sleeve of my coat which covered the mark. The mark. So, that's what we're calling it? Why not call it "The Death of Annabelle", that seems much more fitting. Perhaps now I can get rid of the list of why my life is boring. Honestly, I'm sure this is enough excitement to last anyone a lifetime.

"Well darlings," Mrs. Beaver smiled at me knowingly, again. "Hurry up and eat your toast and jam, we have a trip to begin!"

Someone suddenly took my arm and wound it over their shoulder. The tossled blonde hair of Peter Pevensie appeared in my vision. The devishly handsome boy gave me a wide grin. The gesture and all was very sweet, on the outside. In his eyes his true emotions shined brightly. He remembered, oh he definitely remembered. Nothing like a good amount of hurt can cause a person's eyes to shine so much. There was a great amount of hurt within him, and that only caused me to feel guilty. Behind those eyes are knowledge.

"Yeah...jam..." I muttered idiotically as Peter led us to the others.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table," Mr. Beaver explained. "Just across the frozen river."

We were on a small landbridge connecting to rock hills to one another. The view was absolutely amazing. Awesome. Any word that can be used to describe something that could drop your jaw, that was the view. It was simply beautiful. The morning sun was just barely peaking over the horizon creating a dazzling orange glow to fill the sky. Small eagles were flying freely in the sky as well. In my mind, it was taken as a sign. A sign of the freedom to come. A smile graced my lips.

A smile that would soon vanish. A river? It just had to be a river. Of course we only had to walk across my greatest fear. Yes, rivers. Not nescasarily water, just any water that had a current or wave. Lakes are fine, I've grew up munching apples beside them for pete's sake. But rivers, no no no. They terrify me for some odd reason. Perhaps it's just the fact that with a good current you could be swept under never to return to the surface again. Or the times in which they flood and the current can tear your home from its foundation. If you haven't caught on yet, I am terrified of rivers.

"A-a river?" I asked mentally cursing my fearful stutter.

Mrs. Beaver placed a comforting paw on my hip. The female beaver had wormed her way into my heart. Honestly she is like the mother I never got the chance to enjoy. She was playful and stern, and just a bit overly caring. We were just the same, just as I have been compared to my mother.

"Oh it's alright darling," Mrs. Beaver soothed. "That river has been frozen solid for a hundred years!"

Despite her 'reassurance', my grip on Peter's waist tightened. The poor boy, I do not envy him at the moment. Peter, forever the gracious gentleman, has been keeping me upright this entire journey. Without him, my ankle would be in worse shape and my face would contain many bruises from falling so often. Honestly, I'm not sure if I could ever repay him. A blush fired up on my face again. Kissing boys is not a way to repay them, Annabelle. Please, get that thought out of your head.

"It's so far..." Peter muttered. I could here the fatigue in his voice.

Mrs. Beaver nearly laughed. "It's the world, my boy. You didn't expect it to be small?"

Indeed it was. Until now, I'm not sure any of us have grasped the fact that this is a whole world at our feet. Narnia isn't just a small jungle gym for children. It's another Earth. The only difference is the amount of beauty and magic within.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked Peter quietly.

The blonde only smiled reassuringly at me. Once again, we were off.

"Peter please!" I begged. "Just hold my hand, and I'll hop on one foot the rest of the way!"

Peter was being completely unreasonable. Before we made it to this humongous clearing, we were attempting to climb down a hill. Attempting. Initially Peter and I were doing a fantastic job of making the climb with our team work. But then, it all just crumbled down. Literally. Peter and I hit a loose snow bank and we both went tumbling down. The carelessness of our fall caused my stitches to reopen painfully. Peter of course blamed himself, and resorted to carrying me. Honestly, the boy has been carrying me bridal style for miles and he refuses to let me down!

"No, Annabelle." He wheezed.

"Aha!" I nearly yelled in triaumph, "You are tired! So please put me down?"

"For the last time," Peter gave me a pointed glare. "No."

See? Completely unreasonable. Completely noble. Completely gentleman-like. Completely lovely. As much as I hate to admit it; I loved the fact that he was carrying me. It provided an excuse to get so close to him. Blimey, I sound like a love-sick teenager. Oh wait, I *am* a love-sick teenage girl. If I will never get the chance to be close to him after Narnia, I might as well now. Who knows, the Narnia motto may be "What happens in Narnia, stays in Narnia.".

Still, I felt bad for him. With an angry huff and a small smile, I crossed my arms and looked away from his handsome face. The only thing to be seen ahead of us was snow. I'm not sure if we were on a frozen lake or what, but we have been walking forever over this flat, snowy terrain. At least he isn't carrying me on a rocky terrain. Then I would feel extremely guilty. More than likely I would fight my way out of his arms.

"Hurry, humans!" Mr. Beaver shouted ahead of us. "While we're young please!?"

Peter huffed in annoyance. The beaver had been badgering us for the past hour. It was even annoying me. With the added frustration of carrying me around like a sack of potatoes, the beaver's un-ending pestering must have been killing the boy. If I were him, I'm sure I would have turned the beaver into a coon-skin hat by now.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time," Peter said with fatigue lining his voice. "I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat."

A giggle escaped me. Peter smiled down at me. The bags under his eyes were extrmely noticeable and just the pale color of his skin were tell-tell signs of drowsiness. Honestly, if that boy is so exhausted, why won't he just let me walk on my own?

"Hurry up!" Mr. Beaver shouted again. "We have to hurry!"

"Can I wear the hat first?" I asked Peter jokingly.

Lucy began to talk, but she was soon cut off by the shouts of Mrs. Beaver. Hearing the woman's words, I looked over Peter's shoulder quickly. The beating organ in my chest nearly stopped beating. My breathing hitched as well as Peter's. We were in some deep trouble now.

"Put me down!" I commanded Peter.

Susan gripped Lucy's hand and the two began to run away. Peter however stood motionless, still holding me up in the air. His eyes were betraying his emotions. He was torn. And I knew exactly what he was torn about. Putting me down and running, or carrying me while running. He knew that we would never make it if we were to run together. He also knew that I would never make it if he were to put me down. The poor boy was stuck in-between doing the right thing and doing the wrong thing. Thankfully, he didn't have to make that choice.

With a harsh thrashing, I managed to escape Peter's hold and hit the soft snow. Quickly and as carefully as I could, I rose to my knees.

"Peter." He was already looking down at me with panic. "Go..."

This must have been it. The moment I would die by either Aslan or the Witch's hand. Would I go quicker if it were the Witch? If I have done something as awful to cause Aslan to end me then I must deserve it. Perhaps, if I make the right choice, I'll be murdered by the Witch. Either is horrifying to admit. But, only one is suitable for me.

"Annabelle, please I-"

"Go!"

Everything inside of Peter's soul was torn to shreds at that moment. The moment his eyes lost their shine and he began to run from me. The moment that I knew that I had done the right thing. The moment that I knew my fate was sealed. The moment that I knew I was dead.

Tears pooled within my eyes as the sleigh bells got closer and closer. Would Papa be alright without me? No, he's already lost one child. Now he's losing the other. With a small amount of effort, I crawled away from the on-coming sleigh's path. What will Lucy do? Will she be angry? Or will she be heartbroken. The tears escaped freely in heavy sobs. This is the end.

A wave of light mist sprayed over me. The small snow crystals clung to my clothing and hair. Maybe I will freeze to death before she can kill me. Good god, what will she kill me with? A sword? Her sceptor? Will I be just another statue in her collection. My sobs grew louder at the thought of never seeing Papa again. If only there was a way to say goodby-

"My dear girl!" A loud, masculine voice boomed. "What has you in tears?"

At the new voice, which clearly belonged to no Witch, I perked up and sought out the voice curiously. As the sheen of snow finally fell away, the owner of the voice was revealed. My jaw dropped and a smile graced my lips. This person was definitely now foe.

*_-(Peter's P.O.V.)-_*

What have I done?

How could I have left her behind like that?! In a moment of fear and uncertainty I left the kindest girl in the world to the mercy of the White Witch. With an angry huff, I buried my head in my arms. Lucy, the poor girl, cried into my shoulder. Idiot! Guilt stabbed my hear repeatedly. How deranged can I be to offer up Lucy's best friend to the White Witch? I'm a monster. A selfish monster.

She was so kind, sweet, and oh so beautiful. By now that beauty has either been turned to stone or mauled by a hungry pack of wolves. Using my sleeve to muffle myself, I let out a pained scream. How despicable can I be? I'll be banishing all of my masculinity by admitting this, but my eyes were releasing tears wildly.

An elbow jammed into my side harshly. The stern look on Susan's face quickly vanished as she saw just how torn up I was about this. Her eyes were also brimming with unshed tears. With an apologetic look she gave me the universal sign to be quiet.

The sleigh bells were nearing our hiding spot now. The grip I had used on Lucy to comfort myself turned harsh and tight. If poor Belle can sacrafice herself so willingly to save our lives, than so shall I. The snow crunched under the weight of someones feet. The sound getting agonizingly closer to my siblings and I. Were we done for? Would we ever get to see mum again? What about Edmund...I should have apologized. None of this would have happened. Was...was Annabelle thinking like this before she was murdered?

The bile lurched upward in my throat. The shadow of a large human appeared on the snowbank in front of us. The beating of my heart went from steady and calm to fast and furious as my breathing hitched. Was this our end? The end of the Pevensies? The end of the Kirkes has already happened. And it was my fault. Will the death of my family be my fault too? No. I won't let it. I'm not going to let anyone else die today.

"I guess I'll go look..." I whispered as the shadow dissapeared.

Mr. Beaver, the same beaver who was my future hat, shot up at my offer. With an astonished look, he blatantly refused and instead offered to go himself. Mrs. Beaver attempted to keep him from going, but the hard-headed beaver couldn't be swayed.

The seconds that ticked by were agonizing. Fear had us all by our throats and guilt had me by the heart. Perhaps if I died, I could see Annabelle and apologize. We don't even know what happens when you die in Narnia. She may not even be dead! She could be waiting for us back in the spare room!

Mr. Beaver's next appearance nearly caused my bladder to empty itself.

"Come out! Come out!" Mr. Beaver shouted merrily. "I hope you've been good, cause someone's here to see you!"

Everyone allowed me to stand first, though I wish I could have went last. With these puffy eyes and a red nose, I must have looked like Rudolph.

As I stepped out of the small cave, my breath hitched. Instead of the evil White Witch with a sleigh full of bloodthirsty reindeer, there was a giant jolly looking man standing with a pack of merrily prancing reindeer. The man's smile widened as he took in my appearance. He then gave me the surprise of my life by stepping aside.

Sitting with her face to the sky was the lovely Annabelle. Her long fiery red hair fell down her back in nice waves. The snowflakes fell upon her delicately pale skin causing her forest green eyes to shine with mirth. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. In Narnia it was a normal sight. But, seeing one you thought to be dead could bring upon the newest light in a person. It was then my heart rate picked up, it was then my cheeks burned furiosly. It was then that I realized something very important.

I am in love with Annabelle Kirke.

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

With small giggles, I attempted to make the snow land on my tongue. Santa, yes Santa Claus, told me to wait in the sled while he fetched the children. Of course, I could have done that. With my newly healed ankle, I feel like I can do anything! Give me the highest mountain and I'll jump over it! Oh the joys of not screeching in pain anytime I set my foot down.

"Annabelle!" The soft girlish squeal of Lucy hit my ears.

With a very excited smile, I turned to the Pevensies and jumped out of the sled. My perfectly renewed ankle didn't even creak from the hard landing. Lucy and I ran towards each other with complete love in our eyes. Sisterly love of course. When we finally reached each other, I brought the young girl up in my arms. Small tears were leaking from her eyes as she smiled at me in relief. Just the sight made me want to cry as well. She had been so worried, goodness she's such a good person. We hugged each other tightly just as Santa began to clear his throat.

Goodness, I'll never get used to that. Santa. Santa was standing right before us. Father Christmas! The bringer of joy to all children! Right in front of us!

"Merry Christmas, sir!" Lucy squealed in delight, finally noticing Father Christmas.

Santa merely chuckled humbly before draping an arm around Lucy and I's shoulder.

"It certainly is, Lucy. Ever since you two have arrived." Santa beamed at the two of us.

Is it wrong that I was beaming with self-pride? Well, who wouldn't!? If you had just brought joy to a land of nightmares, I bet you would be proud too! But, of course my mental pride parade was ended prematurely by the eldest female Pevensie. Forever the skeptic, Susan spoke up, voicing against the fact that Santa was standing right before us. Thankfully, Peter stepped in before she could offend Father Christmas.

"We thought you were the White Witch," Peter stated calmly. "We thought you had murdered Annabelle."

"Yes, yes." Father Christmas tightened his hold on me affectionately. "I am sorry about that. But, in my defense; I have been driving one of these long before she has."

Father Christmas then removed his arms from Lucy and I, but the warmth of Christmas still remained flowing through my veins. Christmas is my favorite holiday, and look who I am getting to meet! Honestly, I would have never expected to meet my idol in a world within my wardrobe. Goodness, if I had known that, I would have stepped into Narnia long before this!

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia?" Susan asked less skeptically and more curiosly.

Father Christmas then continued on to explain that it was us who brought Christmas back. That it was the hope we had brought to the creatures in this land that made him return. He explained that *we* had weakened the Witch's power and brought hope to Narnians everywhere. Here comes the pride parade...

"Still, I daresay you could do with these." Father Christmas finished by pulling his sack from the sleigh.

Presents? This may have been the best Christmas I have ever had. Spending it with people I now consider my family in a Winter Wonderland while defeating a terrible tyrant. It may not be the stereotypical white Christmas with everyone singing carols and drinking eggnog, but it was by far the most exciting.

Lucy, ever the exciteable child, voiced my thoughts and ran towards the presant bag. Like a polite child, she didn't paw at the bag, but she let her joy be known. Father Christmas dug around in his bag for a few moments before bringing out a small leather holder containing a bottle that swished around with liquid. He knelt before Lucy and placed the bottle in her hand.

"The juice of the fire-flower." Father Christmas said seriously for the first time. "One drop can cure any injury."

Now that is convenient. Could've helped a while back, but it's still amazing. Can it cure diseases too? Could we end cancer entirely with that bottle? The things we could do, but we shall not do. That magic should stay in Narnia and I shall not let my mind wander greedily again.

Father Christmas then presented Lucy with a small dagger, the girl pocketed her gifts and thanked the man before her. Who was next in line? The suspense is beginning to kill me. It isn't my fault, I just adore Christmas.

Father Christmas then pulled out a a bow and a leather satchel conatining innumerable arrows. The present was not mine, I'm sure of it. Very long ago, Papa paid for archery lessons to keep me occupied. The hospital bill for the trainer was pretty hefty...

"Susan," Father Christmas beckoned Susan over. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

"What happened to battles being ugly affairs?" Susan reflected on Father Christmas's previous words.

The elderly man did naught but chuckle. "Seeing as you don't have a problem making yourself heard," Father Christmas pulled out yet another gift for Susan. "Blow this, and wherever you are help will come."

"Thanks..."

Susan, I love you dear, but I feel that you should thank him just a tad bit more for giving you a life-saver. We should all be kissing the feet of this man, he is giving us the help we need to survive! I know that I will say more than thanks!

"Annabelle." Father Christmas called. My heart fluttered wildly. What could I recieve?

Father Christmas pulled out a long scabbard and a large sheild. My jaw automatically dropped. The handle of the sword was protruding and from the looks of it, this was no cheap sword. The sword held many, many engravings which casted a beautiful light among all. The hilt was decorated with gold and ultimately looked holy upon the land.

"I am aware that you know of your fate," Father Christmas said sadly. "But, there is always two sides of a tale, and this sword will show you what side you are on. Take it and weild it wisely for it not only affects you, but it affects the whole of Narnia as well."

Well, why don't we just dump all of the responsibility on Annabelle's shoulders? It's not like she is only a fourteen year old who can't even hold an arguement with her care-taker. Come on, seriously. First I die, then I predict the outcome of Narnia. What else do they want? For me to sacrafice myself for some odd reason?

Father Christmas then handed me the sheild. It looked very similiar to Peter's, though it was circular. "T-thank you, sir. Thank you so much..."

Father Christmas smiled wildly at me and patted my shoulder, which nearly caused me to drop every item I held.

"Peter." Father Christmas called Peter over finally. He drew out a sword much more beautiful than mine and gave it to Peter. "Now, these are not toys, they are your ticket to survival."

Peter took his blade and slowly drew it out from the scabbard. The light from the sun reflected off the shining metal causing the sun to catch Peter's eyes. They shined with mirth and responsibility. Though, I couldn't help but notice how puffy his face looked. His eyes were also bloodshot as his nose was red. Had...had he been crying? What ever for?

"Now, I must go." Father Christmas announced. "Winter is almost over. Things do tend to pile up after you've been gone a hundred years." He lugged his sack into the sleigh. He then turned to us a final time. "Long live Aslan!"

The tingling in my wrist came back creating a pleasant spark to shoot up my arm and spread throughout my being. It was the best of feelings, and it now held new meaning. With a beaming smile, I waved goodbye to Father Christmas as he rode away and around the bend of trees.

"I told you he was real." Lucy said smugly to Susan before hugging my side.

Susan looked hurt, very hurt. Mustering up the most apologetic look I could, I silently told her that it was okay. She nodded, though she still looked hurt. As we smiled and gazed at our presents, Peter said something that caught all of our attention.

"He said Winter was almost over..." Peter suddenly turned and gripped my elbow. "You know what that means? No more ice."

In the Chapter to come-

It was unnoticeable to the two elder Pevensies, but it couldn't have been any more clearer to me. The lump that had been snuggled carefully in my arms had dissapeared. Quickly looking back behind me I saw the small head of dark hair dissapear under the rapids of the river. Fear could have never held me tighter than it did now.

I was torn, I will admit that. Just sitting on a piece of floating ice on the river was enough to terrify me. Now, I would have to dive in. Actually dive into the heavy current. My mind had been made up in the fraction of the second that passed as I saw Lucy being washed away.

"Lucy!" I screamed. "No!"

With those words being my battle cry, I dived into the freezing water.

_-Well there it is, Chapter 8! I sincerely hope you enjoyed and I want to thank you for reading! Well my lovelies, that is all for now! See you Friday!-_


	9. Chapter 9

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

A chill swept across my being as we stood above the once frozen river. Most of the ice had broken and began to glide down the river, leaving only a narrow and unsteady path for us to cross. It would most likely be the most dangerous thing we will ever do here. The current of the river was just too swift. If any of us were to take an accidental dive, I'm sure we would never come back up if we did, I doubt we would be breathing.

The snow had stopped falling long ago, our first sign. Our second, massive heaps of snow began to fall from the trees. Every trace of winter had began to melt away. This, this was just the final act. The only route to Aslan melting away before our very eyes. If we weren't quick, there would be no chance of getting to Aslan. We would just have to wait until the crows picked us apart.

"Peter, we have to go." I looked over to him. "Now."

With and understanding nod, Peter gripped my hand and began to lead us away. The small gesture no longer caused me to blush. In fact, I was quite used to it. Ever since the whole "Annabelle-fed-herself-to-Santa-Claus-who-we-all-t hought-was-the-White-Witch" fiasco, Peter has become more than just a little protective. Honestly, the boy hadn't let me out of his sight in hours.

"Don't beavers build dams?" Lucy asked fearfully.

Perhaps I wasn't the only one who feared the trecherous current. After managing to unwind my hand from Peter's, I walked to Lucy and pulled her into a side hug. The young girl was shivering from the cold and what I could only think of as fear. If I was terrified, then she surely must be as well. As a fourteen year-old, I was quite adept in hiding my fear through various layers, but the innocence of a child was too strong to keep it back.

"I'm not that fast!" Mr. Beaver responded to her comment.

Even if he could build a dam within the set amount of time we had, it would have been swept away into the icy waters. The only way to cross was the thin ice. As much as I hated it, it was all too true.

"It's alright, love." I cooed while smoothing her hair down comfortingly. "We'll be alright. I won't let you be harmed."

Lucy looked up to me with fearful eyes, yet within them was a glimmer of hope. "Promise? Pinky promise..?"

"I promise." I laughed and entwined my pinky with hers, then giving her a small kiss to her hair.

The sisterly bond that Lucy and I shared had solidified just as she saw me sitting in the sleigh. On our journey here, she had confessed that she hadn't stopped sobbing until she saw me. It was the sweetest thing that I have ever been told. But, it came with a few downsides. Instead of leaving me in Peter's protection, she herself stood up to the plate. Each time that we were somehow threatned she would run to my side (if she wasn't already there, that is) and whip out her dagger. If we were in any real danger, I'm positive our roles would reverse rather quickly, but it was the thought that counted.

As Peter commanded us to leave for the second time, I took Lucy's hand in mine before running off to her older brother.

"Wait!" Susan shouted exasperatingly, "Can't we just think about this for a minute!?"

Before Narnia, Edmund's dissapearance, and the prophecy (which Peter and I have yet to talk about mine) Peter would normally agree to think over logic with Susan. Together the two would formulate excuses for our beliefs. This time however, Peter snapped.

"We don't have a minute!" He shouted over the loud river, though I'm sure he was also shouting in anger.

Susan looked broken then. Her expression contorted from disbelief to one of hurt. The feeling was familiar to me. The embarrasment of speaking an opinion or idea only for it to be shot down. Macready had supplied the awful feeling of rejection to me many times. With her sharp intellect, I'm sure te feeling was completely new to Susan.

"I was just trying to be realistic." She said with an offended tone and took a defensive stance.

Below our spot on the hill, the ice cracked threatningly. Time was winding down. We need to go, now.

"No," Peter had a sly smirk on his panicked face. "you're trying to be smart! As usual!"

"Peter!" I chided the suddenly rude boy.

There was no need to attempt to hurt his sister. She may like to think on reality's side, but that is no reason to be cruel.

Peter opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced by the foreboding howls in the distance. Taking matters into my own hands, I tightened my grip on Lucy's hand and began to trek down the narrow path. The slick snow made climbing down very, very difficult, but not once did I allow my hand to release Lucy. Thankfully, Peter came to my rescue once again after Lucy fell on me. As he took the weight of the girl off me, he gave me a small smile.

When we made it to the icey floor, our fears were brought to life. The deep, loud sounds of breaking ice echoed omniously. It was terrifying, the ice even cracked warningly below us. The knots that had left me soon returned in a magnified way. There was no way, absolutely no way that I would be crossing that.

Peter took a cautious step forward only for the ice to sink beneath his foot. Thoughts confirmed, aboslutely no way.

"Wait," Mr. Beaver warned. "maybe I should go first.

The beaver held up his little paws, warding us away from the ice. Mr. Beaver was so brave, first he risked his life to check if the White Witch had found them (wich I was informed of) and now he is stepping out onto the shattering ice. Just for us. He must truly believe in the Pevensies saving Narnia, especially if he would die for them.

The brave soldier then stepped out on the snow covered ice. Under his miscule weight, the ice barely creaked. Though when it did, Mrs. Beaver commented on his "sneaking second helpings". Normally, this would have me in a fit of giggles. But, not now. Not when we were in a perilous situation. The beaver gave a sarcastic remark before cutting himself off as the ice nearly gave away beneath him.

My heart pace and breathing sky-rocketed as I noticed everyone moving forward. My eyes darted nervously towards the roaring rapids of the river. No way. Not possible. Looking down nervously at my feet, I attempted to move forward. Reluctantly, my feet moved forward. But, I was soon jumping back when the ice nearly caved.

"P-Peter..." I choked out with a shaky voice.

The boy turned around, though he didn't release his hold on Lucy. His eyes widened at the sight of my shaking form. Thankfully, in an instant he seemed to understand what was wrong.

"I-I ca-can't do it, P-Peter!" I nearly cried. "I-it's to dangerous!"

The others were now staring back at me, causing my cheeks to flame. If it weren't for the Lucy's sudden shriek, I doubt anyone would have moved for quite a while.

"Oh no!" Lucy shouted fearfully. "They're here!"

The sudden growling behind me sent me running forward. The ice beneath my feet nearly tipped as I ran. Never before would I be so thankful to Macready malnourishing me! The ice cracked, crunched, and shattered beneath me, but it only made me run faster. Just as a peice of ice actually gave away beneath me, Peter grasped me by the arm and pulled me to the small group.

Did I just honestly run across a shattering peice of ice? Goodness, when have *I* been so reckless?

Now as a group, we all ran across the ice. If it had been dangerous before with just me, you can imagine how terribly dangerous it was now. The ultimate tipping of the ice, the surface giving away. It was the most terrifying moment of my life yet.

Unfortunately, we weren't fast enough. Not nearly fast enough to escape the wolves. The snarling creatures surrounded us on nearly all sides. The only side that they couldn't cover was the one that led to our deaths. We were doomed. Caged animals being sent to their deaths.

Mr. Beaver, ever the fighter, snarled back at the ferocious creatures. His spouse and I nearly lunged at the dastardly foes as they sunk their teeth into the poor man.

However, Peter brandished his sword and took a step forward. Following his example I pulled my own blade from its scabbard and stood protectively in front of Lucy and Susan. Peter held his sword high and threatningly, I on the other hand held mine low and flimsely. It was as if Peter had experience with the deadly blade, though he didn't show it, confidence glimmered in his stance. Thankfully, my knowledge on swords and armor allowed me to know somewhat how to keep the sword within my grasp.

"Put that down," The wolf commanded before adding with a sneer, "kids."

The snarl of a wolf behind us prompted me to duck around the Pevensies. On the other side, there were at least four wolves. All had their teeth bared and their evil eyes locked on me. My breath steadied and my blade rose. It felt like years of experience was attacking me, though its effects were positive. Honestly, holding this blade felt like a birth right.

"The girl thinks she can take us with that flimsy sword!" One wolf said sarcastically to another.

Dark chuckles escaped the others.

"Oh shut it you!" I growled. "Or else you'll find it buried in your side."

The ice cracked menacingly above us. Though I could care less. My mind was focused on two things only. Protecting those who I've come to love, and running my sword through that evil wolf.

Susan began yelling at Peter, succesfully drawing my attention away. Just as my eyes left the hounds of hell, one jumped at me with bared teeth.

A shriek of fear left me, but on instict, I swung the sword as hard as I could. The blade hit it's target and sent a spray of the haunting crimson liquid onto my face. The wolf gave a howl of pain as it landed awkwardly on it's side. It wasn't dead, not yet anyway. With a more focused observation, I saw that I had left a large wound over its shoulder. The wound was bleeding profusely, which the other wolves took notice of and growled at me.

"Peter!" Lucy shouted.

Thinking that the wolves had attacked Peter, I left my post and swung back around to the blonde boy. The wolves that I had been keeping at bay didn't attack, but worked on moving the injured away. Peter was staring up at the frozen waterfall fearfully. Following his gaze, I saw that the frozen barrier was on the verge of collapsing. In a daze, I shoved the bloody sword back in its scabbard. There was no time to fight off the wolves. The ice was collapsing now. The sword would only slow me down.

"Hold on to me!" Peter commanded.

Lucy, who had been cowering behind me, leapt forward and wound her fingers into my coat. I did the same, but only to Peter. The boy raised his word high above his head. For a moment, I thought he was going to slay the wolf. My thoughts were proved wrong quickly as he buried the blade deep within the ice.

We all watched in silent fear as the ice above us broke. When a massive chunk seemingly began to fall on us, I gripped Lucy tighter to my body. Peter's plan was still unknown, but hopefully, it would save us from this terrible fate.

Lucy and I's screams mingled together as a giant wave consumed us. My eyes refused to close for they had been glued open in fear. The experience was utterly horrifying. In a second all of the light in the world had dissapeared under a blue film. The air that I had been pulling into my lungs was cut short. The hand I had on Peter turned into iron. Every fear that I had about rivers was being faced. It was awful.

The burning in my lungs was becoming unbearable. There was no need for time under the deathly waters. The only thing I could bring myself to think about was the fact that I am underwater in a river, and that the Pevensies were there with me. Everything had gone wrong in a matter of seconds. We were so close, I could taste the freedom. Then the wolves had to come and ruin everything. The wolves ended our liv-

A hunormous amount of air was uscked into my lungs upon our resurfacing. Now that we weren't surrounded by water, the tears were flowing freely from my eyes. Once they had been from sorrow and fear, now they were slipping down my cheeks thanks to the immense amount of joy that was coursing through my veins. The water may have left me drenched and shivering, but I was overjoyed that we surfaced in time.

"Good job Peter!" I screamed over the roaring water.

The terror however, was not over yet. The water was extremely choppy and extremely swift. If we hit one good bump, we would be under for good. This situation was only made worse by the fact that Lucy was slipping out of my hold. No matter how many times I tried to pull her up, she kept sinking back down into the water. The water made everything heavy and troublesome. I even noticed that Peter was losing his grip on me. But, no matter what I kept trying.

It wasn't even seconds later that everything crashed down into horror again.

It was unnoticeable to the two elder Pevensies, but it couldn't have been any more clearer to me. The lump that had been snuggled carefully in my arms had dissapeared. Quickly looking back behind me I saw the small head of dark hair dissapear under the rapids of the river. Fear could have never held me tighter than it did now.

I was torn, I will admit that. Just sitting on a piece of floating ice on the river was enough to terrify me. Now, I would have to dive in. Actually dive into the heavy current. My mind had been made up in the fraction of the second that passed as I saw Lucy being washed away.

"Lucy!" I screamed. "No!"

With those words being my battle cry, I dived into the freezing water.

The water was completely frigid. My arms which already held goosebumps, were now numb. When I had dove in, my jacket was pulled away from me. Peter had an iron grip on it I will admit, but he didn't have it on me.

As soon as my head was submerged, everything went dark. Thankfully, there was enough light from the sun to see Lucy's sillohuete. She was sinking, fast. If I could, I would call out to the thrashing girl. But, to pull this off I would need all of the air I can get. The water slowed all of my movements, making it very difficult to swim to the depth Lucy had sunk to.

The familiar burning sensation erupted in my lungs again. The burning was followed by a ringing in my ears and vertigo. Thankfully, I could use Lucy's dark form to keep me going down rather than up.

When I did reach the young girl, my heart nearly broke. Though her windows to her soul were clamped shut, the fear was evident on her face. Her arms flailed and her feet kicked wildly in a feeble attempt to resurface. Wasting no time, I gripped her hand and began the swim to the top. It was much more easier swimming down that it was up. Now I only had one arm and my lungs were constricting. Black dots began to form around my sight. Determination kept me going however. It would have been so much easier to just breathe in and close my eyes, slipping into an eternal rest. But, I had another life on my hands. A life that I couldn't afford to let go of so easily.

The surface of the water was broken first by Lucy, soon followed by me. The air had never tasted so sweet before. My lungs no longer constricted painfully as I drank in the oxygen greedily. Behind me I could hear Lucy doing the same thing. Giving her a quick smile of reasurance, I began to kick as hard as I could towards land. We had thankfully surfaced very close to the river bank, so not much effort was needed.

With weak and aching arms, I lifted myself out of the water and quikly pulled Lucy out with me. We didn't waste a second to jump in each others arms. Lucy was sobbing, but I'm sure anyone would do that if they had nearly drowned. My arms were wound around her like a boa constricter. Soft words of comfort escaped me as I hugged the little girl.

"It's okay, Lu." I shushed her, "We made it, you made it. You're gonna be fine."

Lucy nodded her head and held onto me for a few seconds. Eventually we seperated, though I held her shoulders.

"Alright," I said with a smile, "we need to get back to the others. They're probably worried sick about you!"

"They're worried about you too!" Lucy laughed.

We argued a little on that topic before we went on our way. Though our mood was light and carefree, I kept my hand positioned on my sword. Those wolves still had to be lurking around. Maybe not around here at the moment, but I wanted to be ready if they were to jump at us.

"Lucy!" Susan's voice shouted in the distance. "LUCY!"

Her voice sounded so pained. As if she had just lost everything. Which, she thinks she just lost her sister to the freezing waters. My heart would be breaking too. But, Susan sounds as if she just watched her entire family die before her, watched her house be turned to flames, watched everything she ever loved dissapear. Earlier on, I may have thought that Susan didn't care that much for Lucy. For the inumerous time, I was proven wrong.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy coughed as we neared her panicking siblings.

The look of relief on her siblings face couldn't have been greater. Peter held both of our coats (somehow he had managed to get Lucy's) in his hands tightly and was smiling brighter than a fool. Susan herself smiled and had tears streaming down her face. Once again, I had been proven wrong. The bumbling pair ran forward and engulfed Lucy in a hug tighter than my own.

Smiling victoriously, I made my way to the beavers. Both smiled proudly back at me, as if they had known that I saved Lucy. They walked forward and placed their paws on my leg.

"Good work, Annabelle!" Mr. Beaver smiled at me warmly.

"Yes, good job dear! You saved the future Queen of Narnia!" Mrs. Beavers warm smile caused the cold to leave me.

They were like the parents I never had. Honestly they were everything that I had wanted from my parents. A warm, caring, and overly-protective mother and a humorous, smart, brave father who was always proud of me. Without meaning to, I began to cry myself. Such an onslaught of emotions. Happiness, sorrow, fear, relief, regret, everything was hitting me.

I watched with teary eyes as Peter wound Lucy's coat around her with shaky hands. He still hadn't said anything. Honestly, I think it's the shock that silenced him. Seriously, all he could do was grin goofily with his eyebrows reaching his hair. I suppose I'm being rude, but it was simply comical to me.

"Oh no, dear!" Mrs. Beaver called to the Pevensies. "I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!"

Everyone's attention was now brought on us. It seemed that only now Peter and Susan saw me. Initially, I thought that Peter would hug me (like he has every time I've been in danger lately), but what shocked me was Susan. In a near instant it was her who had wrapped her arms around me. It was awkward, like that friend you don't know very well suddenly hugging yo- wait, that is exactly it. Either way, I hugged back just as tightly.

Susan shook in my arms as she cried out many grateful thank you's and apologis for being rude. Honestly, I don't remember her being rude to me that much. A warm hand fell on my shoulder, which when I looked up turned out to belong to Peter. He mouthed a thank-you seeing as I wouldn't hear him over Susan. Lucy soon joined in by hugging me waist. It was very awkward and uncomfortable, the group hug was. But, it was warm and meaningful as well.

Apparently, everyone loves you! Too bad, I'll end up dead in the end anyway. My eyes shot down to the triskellion. My jaw dropped in confusion. One of the spirals that sprouted from the center was now gone, leaving only two. My wrist hadn't ached or anything, it just dissapeared.

"Darlings, I know we all wish to congradulate Annabelle," Mrs. Beaver said smoothly. "But we should be heading off now! Spring is here!"

We all turned around at Mrs. Beaver's words of joy. The snow hadn't melted away, but the trees were now covered in blossoms. There were pinks, reds, and oranges surrounding us, each beautifully gracing the trees. However, I wasn't focused on the trees. Instead, I was focused on the mark and it's various meanings.

How did I manage to get myself into this one?

_-Sorry for the short chapter! I'm also sorry for Annabelle basically jumping into the line of fire every chance she has gotten in the last few chapters. But, later on you'll understand why it needs to happen. Either way, what's going on with the mark? Got any suspicions? Why don't you tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them! They could also influence the story line! Anywho, bye my lovelies! I'll see you Monday!-_


	10. Chapter 10

Previously: We all turned around at Mrs. Beaver's words of joy. The snow hadn't melted away, but the trees were now covered in blossoms. There were pinks, reds, and oranges surrounding us, each beautifully gracing the trees. However, I wasn't focused on the trees. Instead, I was focused on the mark and it's various meanings.

How did I manage to get myself into this one?

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

"Annabelle..." Peter muttered with a frown. "We really need to tell the others."

"No!" I nearly alerted the beavers and Susan with my yelling.

Peter, Lucy, and I walked five feet behind the others. With hushed voices and hand signals, we discussed the triskellion and its missing leg. It was extremely hard to concentrate as Lucy was balanced on my hip and Peter's fingers were tracing my mark delicately. Who knew that such strong hands could be so soft? I certainly didn't, but I found out when those callused fingers began to draw swirls on my wrist. There were goosebumps trailing up my arms and butterflies taking flight in my stomach thanks to the gesture.

"Peter," I said quietly. "We simply can't tell them, it would be too hard to explain!"

"But, we must!" Peter prodded again.

It was then that Lucy solved our argument with her amazing child logic.

"We could always just talk to Aslan about it!" She spoke in a hushed whisper. "I mean, he is the one who made the prophecy. At least he can tell us what it truly means."

Peter and I's jaws were unhinged as we stared at the little girl. Truthfully, neither of us had thought of speaking to Aslan about it. The fact that a child could think of it first was amazing, and slightly un-nerving. Who knew what else she has thought of? Oh wait...she is the one who correctly stated that I have a crush on Peter. Lovely, the girl is smarter than bloody Einstein.

"Well..." Peter still looked conflicted. "I suppose that will have to do."

Thank you, Lucy!

"Then it's agreed." I stated. "We will speak to Aslan on this matter before anyone else."

The arguement was over and done. Together in our tight knit group, we continued on our journey. The mystery behind the missing leg of the triskelion had been covered and tossed away for the time being. Hopefully, it wouldn't make an appearance until times were dire.

Ahead of us on the now grassy terrain was a ginormous camp that took over the entire plain. The red and yellow tents may have been quite small, but the amount of them accumulated into something extremely large. Extremely large, and extremely threatning. If I were ever assigned to march on this place, I would quickly abandon my spot in the military. There were various creatures everywhere, all huge and threatning. But, it wasn't them who made the place un-nerving. It was the subconsious knowledge that there was a mighty force by the name of Aslan who resided in one of the many tents.

A horn was blown above us by a centaur that I hadn't noticed earlier. The sound frightened me, causing me to shamefully brush hands with Peter. If it were him who had brushed my hand, I'm sure that I wouldn't have blushed so violently. But, it was I who "made-the-first-move-although-it-was-by-accident". A quick glance over to Peter revealed that the blonde boy was blushing furiously as well. How. Humiliating.

I was completely tooken by surprise when my own hand was captured by another. The grin that graced my lips couldn't have been goofier, and the blush powdering my cheeks couldn't have been brighter. That boy would be the end of me. Him and his soft hands, strong arms, and that beautifl smile he's giving me right now...

The temptation to ask Mrs. Beaver for a fan was over-whelming.

Instead of pulling my hand away, I smiled shyly at Peter before facing the front again.

Hand in hand, we walked forward and into the camp. On all sides we were surrounded by centaurs, fauns, falcons, eagles, dryads, nyphs, any creature you could possibly think of! The diversity of them was major, but they all held one thing in common; their wide eyes and slack jaws. My consious commanded that I hide my wrist from view. Would a panic start if they were to see it? Probably so.

The smile that I once had for Peter was now for the creatures around us. When they looked up at us from their work, the looks on their faces were amazing. They seemed surprised at first, but it slowly faded into a smile of gratitude. Their eyes alit when they saw us. The fire behind them was not of anger, but a driving hope. A hope that everyone should hold. Especially now. Now that their saviors, the Pevensies were here.

Well, three-fourths of them are here...

There was a huge group following behind us. I was so caught up in the smiling faces of the centaurs that I barely noticed them! In front were some brightly smiling fauns. My heart ached, I wonder how Mr. Tumnus is. Truthfully, he is probably already dead.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan muttered so our followers wouldn't hear us.

Lucy, for the second time today, opened her mouth to say something brilliant.

"Maybe," She smirked at her sister. "they think you look funny."

At first I laughed, but I was quickly dumb-struck. Throughout our entire time in Narnia, I marveled at how peculiar the creatures around me were. Not once had I thought about how they saw us. Beardless, tall, hind-leg walking creatures had just walked through their lands. How humorous. Now, I was laughing at my own thoughts instead of Lucy's.

"Oi, stop your fussing." Mr. Beaver cooed to his wife. "You look lovely."

The urge to let out an 'aww' was breaking me apart. Why, of all creatures, are beavers just the greatest couples ever?

We soon passed the crowds and arrived in the center of the camp. It seemed that the entire population of the camp had gathered around us. Silence. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop a mile away. The silence was comforting and un-nerving. Every nice and bad feeling wrapped up into one big bundle. It was the kind of silence that made you think that something important was going to happen. But, we didn't think. We knew. We knew just by the looks that the creatures on the soft grassy plain gave us. Yes, something *very* important was about to happen.

Much to my dismay, Peter released my hand and stepped forward. Susan, Lucy, and I followed obediantly behind him as he stood before a rather menacing looking centaur.

The aforementioned centaur stood before a very large tent. He held himself high, leading me to believe that he was high in rank. The tent was the largest of them all and in the center of the camp, it held someone important. The centaur was definitely high in rank, that much was obvious. Despite this obvious knowledge, Peter unsheathed his sword and held it high before the threatning man.

"We're here to see Aslan." Peter stated with a loud and certain voice.

Whispers instantly began to sweep the crowd around us. Women nudging each other, men sizing Peter up. They looked on us with disbelieving eyes mostly. We were, after all, children. What could five teenagers do that an entire army couldn't? They were even looking at my sword with cocked eyebrows. Well, some of them were.

The centaur never replied to Peter, instead he merely looked to the tent.

The rattling of armor suddenly shook the air. Each and every person around us began to bow lowly. For a moment, I considered joining them. But, that would just look odd for a new-comer. Instead, I looked to the tent's flap. Waiting.

What happened next I could have never imagined. Not once in my life.

A large paw pushed aside the flap. We watched with bulging eyes as a lion, not a man, stepped through and out into the open. His mane was a lovely golden that shimmered in the light. Just as my eyes met those of the mighty lion's, a blanket of safety fell softly over my shoulders. The low flame of hope in my heart burst into a massive fire that spread quickly throughout my being. This lion was no simple animal, he was the beacon of hope for all creatures. Even for the rarity of humans.

Without any command, the Pevensies and I bowed lowly. Just as we kneeled, Peter spared me a glance. The look in his eyes...he felt exactly what I was feeling. Hope.

"Welcome, Peter," Aslans velvety voice swam smoothly through the air. "Son of Adam."

Peter slowly rose, but the rest of us knew to stay kneeled until we were called upon. Truthfully, I could kneel, curtsy, and bow, but it still wouldn't be enough to show the respect I felt for Aslan.

"Welcome, Annabelle, Susan, and Lucy," Aslan adressed us at once, as if reading my thoughts. "Daughters of Eve."

We each rose to our feet, quickly followed by the grinning beavers. Aslan looked fondly upon us. Though when his eyes fell upon me, they grew grim. Of course he knew, he was Aslan after all. But, now seeing that he was a kind and just creature, I wouldn't mind dying by his paw. For Aslan knows what is right. If I have done something so terrible that justice demands my death from him, then I truly deserve it.

"But, where is the fifth?" Aslan purred.

"That is why we've came, sir." Peter said politely, respect layering his voice. "We need your help."

The creatures of the camp rose from their bows with a look of curiosity on their faces. According to the legends that they've heard, there were only four saviors. Never a fifth. So, they had the right to be curious and disbelieving. Just as their expressions admitted to everyone.

"We ran into some trouble along the way." Susan spoke up.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter said quietly after a moment.

"Captured?" Though it was intended to sound shocked, it sounded more accusing. "How could this happen?"

"He...he betrayed them, your magesty." Mr. Beaver spoke for the grim Pevensies.

At the mention of betrayal, the crowd was roused. Unlike before, when they had been whispering about our competence, the creatures were now whispering about how poor Edmund had betrayed everyone. Even I was pleasantly shocked. Of course Edmund had willingly sought out the Witch's home, but did that mean he betrayed us. Not nessacarily. The Witch was a cruel enchantress. Who knew what kind of mind-controlling curse she could have cast upon him.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The menacing centaur nearly shouted in anger.

Even I flinched away from the hate in his voice.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan commanded. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

The moment of truth. Would Peter admit that he had been harsh to Edmund? Would Susan admit that she never openly showed affection to him? What about Lucy? I suppose the same could be said for her. But, what of me? Had I done anything to cause the boy to turn from us all and run into the arms of the Witch? I had punched him, but I did actually give him some comfort on our first night in Narnia. Who was to blame? And, who would admit it?

"It's my fault, really." Peter spoke raspily. "I was too hard on him."

The emotion within his voice was unbearable. The way his voice nearly broke with guilt, it was heart-breaking. To give him relief, I would willingly take that guilt as my own. But, sadly I can't do that. Instead, I will just have to be the best friend that I can be to him.

Friends don't hold hands, Annabelle! Ignoring my brain's screams, my fingers laced themselves with Peter's. How terribly informal. But, all care slipped from my mind as I ran my thumb comfortingly over his strong hand. Aslan, thankfully, didn't look offended. Instead, he looked upon us with a warm smile with understanding in his eyes. The woes of young love!

"We all were too hard on him." Susan commented.

Isn't that the truth. From the moment I met him, I knew he was the black sheep. Usually, it isn't even their faults. It's the demand of perfection that the rest of the family makes. It's pressuring and distracting. But, it's what families do.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy spoke with sorrow in her voice.

"I know, young one." Aslan acknowledged her. "But, that only makes the betrayal worse."

Were...were they not going to save Edmund?! Did Aslan think that he was a simple low life traitor? No, that isn't possible! It isn't right. Edmund was a kind, battered soul. Temptation seduced him and controlled him. It isn't his fault, it never was. I refuse to stand down-

"This may be harder than you think."

Oh...that's what he meant. Silly me, always jumping to conclusions.

The grass tickled my feet as Peter and I stood alone on a hill. After all of the commotion, Aslan requested that Peter and I go to a quiet place for a chat. A chat, that would clearly involve the mark. My chest was tightening painfully with anxiety. Thankfully, my blonde angel knew that. His arms were wound tightly around me. My back was to his chest, just swaying silently with the wind. It didn't feel weird or awkward, it felt right. As if we belonged in each other's arms.

The leather of his vest rubbed gently against my semi bare back. Thankfully, we had been given different sets of clothing. My once bright and annoying yellow dress was gone and replaced with a deep emerald shin-length dress that matched my eyes. MY hair was now braided with small flowers woven within them. Honestly, I loved this attire. I would willingly toss out my entire wardrobe just to have it refilled with these. The dress was so soft, it was heavenly.

We were staring out at the castle. The huge architectual master piece towered over the ocean, making it's grand presence known to all. It was small from here, but it couldn't be more beautiful. What made it better, I knew that Peter would one day rule there. As the beavers said, two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would rule over Narnia after the Witch is defeated. What better place to rule than that beautiful castle.

"That is Cair Paravel." Aslan shocked us with his deep voice.

Peter and I sprung apart from each other. Our faces were red-tinted, especially mine. How many times would I blush for this boy? Honestly. Aslan gave us an amused smirk and chuckled.

"It is the castle of the four thrones." Aslan went on, thankfully not mentioning our position. "One of which you will sit, Peter, as High King."

My eyes were suddenly drawn to the grass under my bare feet. The soft leather shoes I had been givenlaid forgotten on the ground a few yards away. The conversation made me sick. Speaking so fondly of the others futures while my own was to be cut short. Tears welled in my eyes at the injustice. Of course, I would go down fighting for Narnia like I've stated many times before. But, like I said, it doesn't mean I like it.

"You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked Peter.

Glancing around, I noticed that Peter's beautiful eyes were focused on me.

"No..." Peter said, breaking my heart in two. Even he knew I was done for. "I just- I don't want to believe the prophecy regarding Annabelle."

Aslan's eyes turned on me with recognition. In his eyes were a deep regret, but it was nearly masked with years of experience and a hardened heart. It was clear that he had sent many to die in battle before, why would I be any different? Just a seemingly lost young girl who had stumbled into a wardrobe. Why send thousands into a losing war, when you can send a useless girl?

"Ah, the Chosen One." Aslan spoke calmly, taking graceful steps toward me.

"Chosen One?" I nearly snorted out of my bitterness. "Don't you mean 'Chosen To Die?'"

A great paw was laid upon my shoulder, the weight nearly causing me to fall. Looking up into the lion's eyes, I saw nothing but regret. Ever sorrow-filled emotion he held for me was being shown through a simple gesture. The urge to hug him grew suddenly.

"My dear, there is much you do not know of the prophecy." He spoke calmly. "All will be revealed, just away from curious eyes."

Hope soared within me like a falcon. Would I actually survive?! Goodness, I could hug Aslan right now! He had given me hope! Actual hope for myself! Perhaps, that is what I need. Hope. Something to help me through this terrible war.

"But, Aslan-" Peter attempted to cut in, obviously "the curious eyes" Aslan had mentioned.

"All in due time, Peter." He spoke with the slightest of smirks on his face. "But, now we must discuss your future as High King."

This subject immediately changed Peter's attitude. The young blonde began to protest, stating that he wasn't all that everyone expected. Silly Peter, in my eyes, you could be the ruler of the world. Strong, handsome, loyal, brave, just, kind, what else could you ask from a King?

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchely." Aslan began, his smirk now magnified. "Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat."

That roused a chuckle from us all.

"Peter, there is a deep magic more powerful than us all that rules over Narnia." Aslan spoke wisely. "It defines right from wrong," His eyes flickered to me slightly. "And governs all our destinies, mine, Annabelle's...and yours."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family!" Peter said, defeated.

"You've brought them safely this far." Aslan said, only for Peter to argue back.

Peter looked out to the sky. "Not all of them..."

The weight of his words hit me heavily. My poor Peter...he can't take the guilt.

"Peter, I will do the best I can to help your brother." Aslan looked up at him with wise eyes, knowing eyes. "But, I need you to consider what I ask of you."

Taking the look that Aslan gave me as a silent instruction to leave, I quickly ran up to Peter and gave him a small hug. His arms wound around my waist. The emotions he felt poured into me through his amazing eyes. There wasn't a possible way to hug him tighter. Instead, I got daring.

"Good luck," I kissed his cheek quickly. Aslan had been looking out to the sea, so he didn't notice, though he probably already knew. "and listen well!"

With a rapidly racing heart and blushing cheeks, I ran and retrieved my shoes from the ground. The need to look back to them was great, but I resisted thankfully. On I ran. The camp couldn't have came into my view quicker. Unfortunately, Lucy and Susan were perched at the edge. Waiting for me, I can only imagine.

"Why is your face so red?" Susan automatically asked upon my arrival.

Lucy only smirked at me, as did Susan.

Someone definitely let the cat out of the bag. As if it hadn't been obvious before...

_-Hello there! Oh well, I'm sorry for not updating Monday. And I'm sorry for this really terrible and un-edited chapter. Hopefully the Peterbelle fluff made up for it? Hmm? No...okay. Anyway, this next part is really *IMPORTANT* I will not be updating on Mondays anymore, but on Tuesday. I have Academic team practice on Mondays afternoons, so I'm sorry! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed (though the awful quality of this chapter gives you a reason no to)! And I absolutely adore your reviews! Some of you got close to solving the Triskellion mystery! Anywho, I will see you Friday. Bye my lovelies!_-


	11. Chapter 11

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

"Annabelle." The velvet voice of Aslan caught my attention.

The normal jolt of shock and surprise did not occur. Aslan's arrival never seemed to be a shock. The cool air of spring and the desirable scent of summer managed to appear just as the mighty lion would enter a room. It was a comforting feeling. After having gone through so much Winter, the signs of a warm and sunny season were more than welcoming. That soft and luxurious smell of freshly clipped grass can be compared to Heaven after all that we've been through.

"Yes, your majesty?" My voice came out hushed and wary.

This is the long-awaited moment. Now is the time that I would finally get to discuss the triskellion with the being who cursed me with it. The heavy, fatal paws of his could either end my life or save it. On top of it all, I had to choose who killed me. The White Witch or Aslan. What a knee-slapper, am I right?

"No need for the formalities, Annabelle." Aslan chuckled and walked further into my tent. "It has come to my attention that you wish to discuss something with me?"

The lion gave a small "hmph" as he sat down next to my cot. After leaving Peter and Aslan to talk, dodging the accusations from Lucy, and speaking to any creature willing to talk, I escaped to the tent that had been asigned to Lucy, Susan, and I. Thankfully, it seemed that the other two girls can't find our tent. Either that or they are to busy dancing with the fauns that started a small bonfire.

Originally, I had planned on joining them. But, the thought of the triskellion and Aslan flitted through my mind. Ultimately, I decided to spend the night in.

"Oh um," I hesitated, for now was the moment of truth. "Yes...I actually wanted to speak to you regarding the um...t-the-"

"The triskellion." Aslan nodded knowingly.

It wasn't really shocking. Of course, Aslan would know that I bared the mark. Even I knew that he knew. The look of happiness that turned to grim despair when he laid eyes upon me was a clear message.

"Come, sit by my side young child." Aslan said softly, though his voice still held every ounce of strength that it normally did. "I'm afraid you have much to learn that I simply can not tell you."

Though my curiosity and anger peaked at the revealation that he couldn't tell me everything, I obeyed and sat carefully by his side. The sight of his soft mane caused my fingers to ache with the desire to stroke him. But, I'm almost certain that the act would be insulting to a lion of such high caliber.

"Now, young one, you are aware of the prophecy regarding the Pevensie children, yes?" I nodded slowly as he spoke. "Excellent. Now, by now you must have heard of the fifth child's destiny."

"The fifth child shall aid the others in the fght against the White Witch, but they will either die by the Witch's hand or your han-paw." I recieted from memory.

Aslan only nodded, causing the pit in my stomach to become a black hole. It was true, then. Of course, it had always been true. But, before there had been this tiny sliver of hope resting in my heart. Maybe, I had thought, maybe the prophecy wasn't read right. Maybe, I would surive this ordeal.

"But, Aslan I c-" I sputtered, only to be stopped.

"The prophecy does foretell the demise of the fifth child, you Annabelle." The knots in my stomach tightened at his words. "But, there is much more behind it, so much more. Unfortunately, it can not be revealed to you. All you must know, is that there are always two choices. Most times, it feels like there is only one, but you have been blessed with the curse of knowledge. You will always know that there are two choices, unlike anyone around you."

The lion then rose from the ground, nearly causing me to topple over. With his heavy paw, Aslan gently nudged me to my feet. Though he was only an animal and I a human, he was very much taller than me. Height wasn't needed to make him intimadating, no just being the mighty Aslan was enough for that.

Aslan gently pushed me over to my cot where I had been resting. Following his silent orders, I laid myself down on the soft silk. My eyes remained wide open in shock, though. As much as I wanted the soft embrace of slumber to grip me and never let me go, it just wouldn't happen.

"Sleep well, young Annabelle." Aslan announced at the entrance of the tent. "I shall send the Pevensie girls in soon."

With that, he left. Leaving me to the darkness that was my tent. Painful aches fluttered in my chest at the memory of sleeping next to Peter under the stars. That was surely frowned upon here. No more of that, thats for certain. With a wispy sigh, I rolled over onto my side and yanked the blanket over my head. Questions from the Pevensies were very unwelcome at the moment, hopefully they won't awake me...

The beautiful melody of the brook soothed my stress. Susan, Lucy, and I had decided that today would be a nice day to actually bathe. Honestly, it was only this morning that I realized how smelly I was and how greasy my hair was. It seemed the others had quickly realized it too, as they had dashed to me after breakfast requeasting that we all go for a quick bath.

Of course, we had picked seperate parts of the brook to bathe in. It would have been far to awkward to de-robe before someone who did not belong in my family lineage. Though, we had found different places to bathe, we were not yet seperated. Susan and Lucy were chatting like sisters should, while I sat on the bank with my feet swaying in the water absentmindedly.

It was extremely relaxing, up until I got a nice splash of water to my face. Shocked and a tad bit disoriented, I looked up to see Susan and Lucy laughing wildly as they splashed each other. The mischevious grin of a fox flitted onto my face as I joined the water war. Ultimately, it was Susan who won the fight. The girl had reflexes just like her brother.

Laughing softly, I exited the small brook. Everything was seemingly perfect and innocent, which proved to be a misunderstanding. Just as I had pulled a hanging towel down from a branch, Maugrim jumped out at me snarling viciously. Each one of us jumped back in fright.

"Please don't run," Maugrim said sadistically. "We're tired. And, we would rather prefer to kill you quickly."

Fear had wound its chilling hand around my throat again. Absentmindedly, I reached down quickly to my hip for the sword that wasn't there. My once calm mind went into a panic as I realized that my sword was across the brook. Seeing no other way to defend myself, I quickly brought my leg up into the wolf's chin.

Together, we frantically ran to our weapons. Susan gripped her horn and quickly gave it a few blows. I on the other hand, dove for my sword and began swinging.

One strike. A wolf yelped.

Two strikes. Something fell.

Three strikes. I was down.

Everything that had been occupying my mind before was gone. The instincts of a cold-blooded killer had flown into my veins. Each vital point on the enemy's body became known. Heart. Lungs. Throat. Stomach. Each place that could provide a fatal swing listed within my mind. The instincts of a killer however, were not enough to make up for my inexperience.

Just as I had kicked a wolf away from us (though I think Susan and Lucy had climbed the tree behind us) another came from no where and attacked me. Its heavy paws pushed my shoulders down and into the ground. A shriek of fear left me, causing me to feel quite embarrassed and angry with myself. But, there were more important things to worry about. Such as the snapping jaws of the wolf above me.

My struggling was useless against the heavy frame of the snarling creature. All I could do was avoid the sharp teeth of the blood-thirsty beast.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" I screamed wildly as the wolf's around me laughed cruelly.

The laughing ended though when the wolf fell heavily upon me. Wasting no time, I shoved the wolf off of me, only to find that an arrow had been embedded between its shoulder blades. I quickly took off in a sprint to the tree. Thankfully, Lucy and Susan were there to pull me up quickly. If they hadn't, well, I'm sure that I wouldn't have feet at all.

"Come down here, little girls!" Maugrim snarled evily.

He jumped and snapped his jaws at our feet. Sadly, I had dropped my sword. Susan struggled to keep herself up. The miniscule amount of strength I had was quickly depleting as I attempted to hold her up. Fortunately, my stuggle was no longer needed.

"Get back!" The voice of my blonde savior broke the air of screaming and snarling.

Effortlessly and gracefully, Peter crashed throught he babbling brook and unsheathed his sword. Above me Lucy shouted out to her brother as he pointed the sword warily, yet threatningly, at Maugrim and the un-injured wolf.

"Come on!" Maugrim snapped angrily. "We've already been through this before! We both know you haven't got it in you!"

The wolves began to circle Peter as if he were just a small bunny. Peter however, was no bunny at the moment. Though he had no experience with a sword like me, he held the blade as if he had years of experience. As if no one could touch him. No one, except for the wolf that was about to jump him from behind.

"Peter, behind y-" My shout died as the roar of the mighty lion split the air.

The pained cry of a wolf hit our ears as Aslan brought his heavy paw down onto its spine. From the sight of it wriggling to get free, I knew the back had not been broke. Aslan was keeping him alive. There was a plan in his head, which was obvious as the soldiers that had broken the wood did not attack. Instead, they kept their distance. Except for Oreius. The angry centaur drew out his sword effortlessly and nearly dove in for an attack.

"Keep back!" Aslan commanded. "This is Peter's battle."

Around me, silence fell. At least, it did in my mind. All to be heard was the soft thumping of my heart and my rapid breathing. The suspense was building, that was for sure. Peter was to fight the captain of the secret police. That was nerve-wracking all on its own. But, knowing that Peter had to slay a creature was heart-breaking. By slaying that beast, his mind would reform. No longer would he think like the innocent fourteen year-old he is. Instead, he will think like a warrior. I'm sure of it.

"You may think you're a king," Maugrim taunted. "But you're going to die...like a dog!"

The last words of Maugrim came out in an intense bark that shook the wood around us. His last action would be lunging at Peter. The blow to kill him was delt by Peter. A swift impaling to the heart.

Susan, Lucy, and I each gave a scream of fear for our fellow soldier. From our position, it looked as if he had been fatally attacked. Of course, we screamed and launched ourselves from the tree. Though my reaction seemed over the top as I was only a stranger, everything from my semi-tears to my screams of fear were real. Peter meant a lot to me. Though, he would never understand just how much.

Our feet carried us faster than the wind over to the fallen soldier. Nothing but silence filled the air as we began to push the limp wolf off of Peter. Just as the wolf was rolled over, he shot up panting heavily with weary eyes. Those perfect blue orbs didn't spare me a glance, but instead darted towards his sisters. Without hesitation, they engulfed him in a hug.

With a relieved sigh, I fell slightly back onto my knees. Honestly, I'm glad that Peter didn't hop into my arms like usual. It would have been very unfair to Lucy and Susan. Plus, it would have been exactly what I would expect if this was some cheesy love story. Which it's not. Peter, has no feelings for me at all.

The whining of the last remaining feral beast broke our heart-felt silence. Aslan had lifted his paw from the creature and it was now limping back through the forest.

"After him!" Aslan commanded. "He will lead you to Edmund."

My heart jumped with joy at the mighty lion's words. Soon enough, our poor Edmund will be back with us! The hug I am going to give that boy. I will make sure that I break at least one rib with my bear hug. Then, I will proceed to stuff him with food, who knows if the Witch has even been feeding him. Oh no, it doesn't matter if she has. The smoke of the cooking fire will be seen from the Witch's camp. Goodness, i hope he gets back soon!

"Peter." My attention was brought out of Wonderland. "Clean your sword."

A few feet away from me, Peter rose from his spot on the ground. He quickly tore some grass from the ground and cleaned his blade with it in the brook. Then like a true soldier, he stuck his sword neatly into the ground before kneeling. It was then that I realized what was going on. Our lovely little soldier was becoming a knight.

Aslan laid a mighty paw upon Peter's shoulder for a moment. A small smile seemed to grace his features as he stood back.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane." Aslan smiled prudly as Peter slowly stood. "Knight of Narnia."

With a look of disbelief, Peter turned to face me. The blue oceans that were his eyes were alit with mirth and happiness. Instead of being incredibly informal by hugging him, I grinned back at the boy. The only moment that the merriment on his face slackened was when he took in the sight of my sword lying on the ground a few yards away. For whatever reason, he seemed a little unhappy, but his happiness was soon restored.

"You're a knight, Peter!" I couldn't help but shout as we walked into my tent.

Hand in hand, of course.

"I still can't believe it myself!" He laughed along with me.

We were going to join everyone else in the senter of the camp to celebrate Peter's knighthood, but the dress I had been wearing was soaked with wolf blood. Like a true gentleman, Peter offered to stand guard outside my tent. To watch out for "Anyone attempting to peep on your maidenhood!" he had said. Not only did this cause me to burst out into giggles, but it also caused a furious blush to light up my face.

"Would you like to have a seat on my cot, Sir Peter?" I giggled shamelessly.

A blush burned brightly on Peter's face. It was adorable! The way his eyes widened sligtly, causing his eyebrows to go up while his mouth parted slightly. As if the pink was causing his face to expand. That small innocent expression that he never let anyone see, was just adorable. What makes it even better? So far, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one to have ever seen it!

"A-Annabelle!" He stuttered. "T-that's ve-very improper! I'm su-supposed to stand outs-side."

Using the miniscule amount of strength I had built up over the years, I gripped Peter's shoulders and forced him to sit down on the cot. Of course, I didn't plan on taking of my clothing before him! Goodness no! What morals would I have if I were to do that. The only reason I wanted him in here at the moment was so I wouldn't feel so entirely alone.

"Don't be silly!" I laughed quietly. "I will NOT be de-robing with you in here."

The once extremely tense boy relaxed noticeably. He smiled at me relieved and began talking about how he would have left had I even reached for the hem of my dress. I only laughed and went on my merry way. Looking through the garments that the Narnians had provided me. Each dress was a deep shade of emerald, which as Peter says frequently "matches my eyes beautifully". Maybe that's why they supply him with baby blue shirts, to bring out his eyes as well.

Though each dress was extremely beautiful, none of them seemed overl casual. It took forever to dig to the bottom of the trunk. Which is where I found the perfect dress for the small party.

"Shoo, shoo Peter!" I smirked playfully. "I'm about to get undressed!"

There was no sign of Peter when I looked up, which only caused me to laugh harder. Despite my constant hunched-over stance caused by laughing I managed to slip into the entricate green gown. Thankfully, it reached my ankles. The Macready would manage to track me down if it was any shorter. Even more fortunately, it fit me perfectly. It was a wonder how the Narnians could put together a wardrobe for us on our first day here.

The dress itself was long and green. Its length caused it to seemingly flow like lake water. Under the bust and around the back was a nice thick golden thread that accentuated my waist nicely. Much like under my bust, there was a golden band around the tops of my arms just under the shoulder. The band was thick but then led down in criss-crosses to my wrists. It was a simply beautiful dress, I don't think I ever want to take it off.

"Peter!" I called out to the boy who stood obediantly outside the tent. "I've got my clothes on, you can come back in."

In an instant, Peter walked in like a puppy with his tail between his legs. The beautiful blue eyes of Peter were trained on the floor as if he thought I was still undressed. Just to mess with him a little bit, I let out a shriek and jumped. His head immediately shot up and his face went red. But, when his eyes scanned me over, his jaw slackened slightly, causing me to blush.

"Annabelle, that looks beautiful on you." He smiled warmly at me.

The fires burned brighter behind my cheeks. The fire-department was officially off duty as Peter stepped even close.

"Well, I mean," Peter blushed lightly. "You lo-look beautiful."

My entire body was on fire now. The wildfires had spread from my cheeks to my arms to my legs. Any place that could physically turn red, did just that.

"Oh, thank you, Sir Peter." I smiled shyly at the handsome boy.

Nothing else was said between us. Nothing could be said. Why?

Well, Peter's face just happened to be creeping towards mine. His large hands found my waist and his eyes fluttered closed. My heart started a "Who can function faster?" race with my lungs. The butterflies that were in my stomach were now flying more rapidly than they ever had been. If it weren't for the grip that Peter had on my waist, I might have floated away with how wildly they were flying.

Ignoring the butterflies, I allowed my eyelids to flutter closed as well.

_-Cliffhanger! I know, I hate me too! Anywho, I'm so sorry about not updating last Friday. I felt so horrible! But, I hope this Peterbelle fluff can make up for it? Anyway, question of the chapter time! What do you think Aslan is hiding about the triskellion, and why? I love your theories and just plain comments! Anywho, I should go now. Bye, my lovelies, I'll see you Friday!-_


	12. Chapter 12

Previously: Nothing else was said between us. Nothing could be said. Why?

Well, Peter's face just happened to be creeping towards mine. His large hands found my waist and his eyes fluttered closed. My heart started a "Who can function faster?" race with my lungs. The butterflies that were in my stomach were now flying more rapidly than they ever had been. If it weren't for the grip that Peter had on my waist, I might have floated away with how wildly they were flying.

Ignoring the butterflies, I allowed my eyelids to flutter closed as well.

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

Inches...centimeters...milimeters...

"Annabelle, Peter! Are you two ready ye-"

As if lightning had struck us both, Peter and I sprung away from each other. A lake of red fitted my cheeks as I viewed Susan standing in the opening of the tent with an utterly horrified look on her face. The blush that fitted my cheeks couldn't have been warmer. The cool air of the night nearly went to battle with it, honestly.

"You-you two!" Susan said with a goofy grin on her face.

It seems that everyone around me thinks that Peter and I are meant to be. Though, it wouldn't bother me if that were true...

"Well uh, Annabelle I-I'll see you in a minute or so or-" Peter faked a cough. "It's a bit stuffy in here, I best get some fresh air."

Like a rat escaping heat, Peter ran from the tent with his tail hidden between his legs. This couldn't be more mortifying. How could he just run off like that?! The git left me to defend myself against the oncoming attack of questions! The questions that the answers to will be pried from my lips. The utterly embarrasing details that will pour from me like water from a faucet. Every detail will be pulled from me forcefully or not by the pair of sisters. Though there are thankfully not that many thoughts to be spared on the concept. Except for the thoughts you've had ever since you've met him, Annabelle.

That slimy git, oh I'll get him for this!

"Annabelle!" Susan squealed before running over to me. "You two would be so cute together! Oh goodness, you better name your children after me!"

And the never-ending line of questioning begins.

"How long have you two liked each other!?"

"Edmund!" The faint voice of Lucy awoke me from my slumber.

With a deep groan, I twisted and turned until I was face down on my pillow. The whispers of the wind slowly began to lull me back into the sandman's warm embrace. Thankfully so, last night proved to be extremely exhausting. Both physically, and mentally.

Not a minute after Susan appeared, Lucy graced us with her appearance, claiming that she had passed Peter who looked like a tomato with a goofy grin. It had been then that the sisters shared a smirk and proceeded to attack me with questions from left to right. To top it off, I didn't get to sleep after that mentally tiring interoggation. No, I was forced to leave my tent and enter the chilly air as the man in the moon gazed down upon me with a smirk. Fauns, centaurs, lions, tigers, and bears, creatures of all kinds requested a dance with me at least once.

Though, I do remember dancing with one faun, his name Norris, quite a few times. Though, the number was nearly nothing next to the innumerable amount of times that Peter and I frollicked on the dance floor under the twinkling stars and pale moon. Magical it seemed, though most likely, it was.

Being in the land of Aslan, everything had to be magical just as he-

"Edmund!?" The warmth of the bed no longer held me in its arms.

Ignoring the fact that the only thing that I donned was a sheer bed gown, I raced from the tent at an inhuman speed. A little ways off, standing on one of the many gentle green rolling hills was Edmund and Aslan. The young boy was looking toward us, his eyes squinted heavily thanks to the suns magnificent glare.

"Edm-" My sprint was cut short thanks to the masculine arms of the one and only Peter Pevensie.

Ceising my struggles instantly, I only gazed at Edmund. The expression of pure relief and family-like love graced my face as I watched. Even though Peter hadn't removed his arms, I focused only on Edmund. Taking in his physical health. The most obvious, and unsettling, flaw to him at the moment was the large gash that had settled on his bottom lip. The blood had clearly dried up, but the wound didn't look as if it were fully healed. His malnourishment was also obvious. The boy that had left us was of a healthy weight, a good amount of meat on his bones. The boy coming back to us was a pale bag of bones. Honestly, that is the only way to describe him at the moment. A beaten bag of bones.

Deep within my physical body, a fire ignited. Its flames licking higher and higer with each passing beat of my heart. The Witch was a cruel woman. A woman who could mercilessy beat a ten year-old boy. Her reign will come to an end. And I would be there to watch the life drain from her eyes. That, is a promise.

"He...he looks so terrible..." I mumbled sadly, yet in relief.

"He's about to look a lot better, right Annabelle?" Lucy smiled. "You would be the one to get him well fed."

The only response the was roused from me was a chuckle. That girl knew me like the back of her own hand.

After an agonizingly long wait, Aslan and Edmund seemed to end their conversation. Slowly and cautiously, Edmund began to approach us. The very obvious limp that he had caused tears to brim my eyes. If...if only I had been nicer to him. Showed him that someone cared more than his family. Instead of swinging my fist into his face. Perhaps then he may not have felt that there was no one else to turn to other than the Witch.

The young boy approached our miniscule group with his head hund towards the cool Earth in shame. Shame need not be felt, Edmund, it need not be felt.

"What's done is done." Aslan purred as he stood next to Edmund. "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past."

With the words of wisdom, Aslan walked away. Leaving the family to reunite.

"Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed before bringing her brother into an embrace.

The tears flowed freely once Edmund wound his arms around his younger sister tightly. The damaged soul grasped the pure one tightly and nestled his head into her neck. It was such a joyous sight, a family reuniting after such a perilous event. Soon enough, Susan joined in on the warm moment. Placing a dainty hand upon his shoulder before snaking her arms around him.

Not without placing a motherly kiss to his forehead, Susan pulled away from her younger brother. Edmund then stood awkwardly in the warm sun. Staring expectantly at Peter and I. Though Peter may feel to 'manly' for a heart-felt hug, that didn't mean that I wasn't.

"Edmund..." I sighed, shaking Peter off me slightly before opening my arms wide. "C'mere."

A smile was shared between us before I engulfed him into a hug. My thoughts were correct, he was very skinny now. It may be a slight exaggeration, but I think I can feel his ribs underneath his shirt! Then, to my utmost surprise, I felt Edmund's arms wrap around me tightly as well.

Edmund...is actually hugging me! Goodness gracious, I thought the boy hated me for a while there.

"We are so glad you're back, Ed." I stated warmly while pulling away. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired." He smiled slightly at me.

Though I had opened my mouth to reply, I was actually cut off before I could say anything.

"Get some sleep." Peter ordered softly.

The younger of the Pevensie boys looked slightly hurt and offended. As if he had expected more from his hard-headed brother. To be honest, even I expected more from the soft blonde. He had been so kind and eloquent with words to me, but was it that hard to be the same way to his brother? Either way, Edmund walked away from me with his head down in defeat and shame.

"And Edmund," All heads turned to Peter at that moment. "Just don't wander off."

With that, Edmund continued on. A smile on his face as his hopes had been confirmed. Though it hadn't been in the form of a hug, or anything affectionate, Peter had succesfully shown his true happiness and relief that his little brother had come back.

Now, the only task to complete; food preperation.

Breakfast. Is. Spectacular.

Poached eggs, toast, orange juice, jam, any breakfast dish you can imagine, I served it. Of course I served it, that doesn't mean I prepared it alone. The cutest little woodland pixie aided me. Such a small thing, much tinier than the dwarves, but she could carry her weight. During our meal preperation, Tearietta as she told me her name was, told the heart-breaking and tear-jerking story of how the White Witch had destroyed her entire species, leaving her to be the only pixie left in existence.

The salt in the eggs was provided by the salt in my tears. No, I'm just joking. That would be quite unsanitary, and just plain disgusting.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy said, her mouth stuffed with the same food.

Thankfully, Edmund was eating. Eating a lot. Which is a tremendously good thing. If he weren't to eat, he could become very sick, very fast. The poor boy, he's been so long without a proper meal. That fact prompted me to load down his tray with any food I could get my hands on.

"Make sure to pack some for the journey back." My heart shot out of my chest.

Looking over my shoulder, it appeared that Peter hadn't actually left a few minuted ago. Instead, he stood tensely against the rocks that bordered our area, munching on an apple. The sight of the apple brought back many memories. Many, many memories. Both embarrassing and beautiful. Ah, how such a simple object can hold such meaning.

"We're going home?" Susan asked with a heavy amount of suspicion lacing her voice.

After a moments silence, Peter tossed away the apple and rose from the rock.

"You are." He claimed.

A very, very large pulse of defiancy surged through me. Instinctly, my eyes wondered across the great landscape. Taking in ever creature that was preparing for the upcoming war. The soft, almost lulling sound of blades being sharpened, swords clanging together, the thlunks of arrows being released from their bows. There was no way that I can leave these creatures behind. There was no way that I can leave my home in peril. If by chance, the war cannot be won by our side, at least I can watch my world burn with reasurrance.

"I promised Mum that I'd keep you all safe. Though, she hasn't a clue that Annabelle exists, I'm still going to push that promise out to her." Uh, no. "But, that doesn't mean that I can't stay and help." Definitely no.

"They need us Peter." My eyes fluttered close with my words. "All of us. Even if you make the others leave, you have no jurisdiction over me. So, do not try to persuade or command me. I am staying."

Silence.

"I want to stay too." Lucy said forcefully. "Annabelle's right. They need us ALL."

"It's too dangerous, you both know that." Peter began to argue. "You nearly drowned, Edmund was almost killed, and Annabelle nearly turned into wolf chow. Twice."

Wolf chow, huh? Thanks for that one, Peter. But, I'm sure I can take care of myself when the time requires me to do so. Honestly, why did he think that Father Christmas gave me the sword? To fight, that's why. He knew that I wouldn't back down. Father Christmas knew that I wouldn't go down without a fight. That is why he gave me the beautiful, yet deadly, blade.

"That is why we have to stay." Edmund spoke quietly, for what felt like the first time in an eternity. Everyone fell silent as he continued on. "I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

The twittering of the birds, the rare croaks of frogs, and the whistling of the wind became loud in the silence that was shared between us all. Like the caring sister, and friend, she is, Lucy lightly laid her hand on Edmund's comfortingly. Though, he seemed to be angry at me, I playfully nudged Peter's shoulder with my own. What I had thought would have been a glare, was a warm smile given to me by him.

In a way, I don't think Peter wanted us to leave at all. Perhaps, he just wanted to do what he felt was right, despite his lack of interest in doing so.

"Well, I suppose that's it then." Susan announced, rising to her feet.

We all watched as she crossed the small glade that we were resting in.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Susan only smirked at him once she lifted her bow onto her shoulder. The fire within her eyes was fueled by defiancy and the want to fight. The similiarities between Susan and I could be counted on one hand, but I'm sure that our fire to fight is one of them.

"Well, I'm not sure about you two love-birds," She playfully joked, causing my face to flame red. "But, I'm going to get some practice in."

Ultimately, Lucy and Susan wondered off to the target area, Edmund mentioned finding a sword and left, leaving Peter and I staring down at the breakfast table in a semi-awkward silence. Though the air was warm and pleasant, the gaze Peter had fixed upon me was causing my arms to chill. It was rare that we were actually alone, and most times they were pleasant and caused butterflies in my stomach. But, thanks to Susan's comment that sort-of referred to last night, everything seemed to be awkward.

"Pe-"

"Annabelle, I'm so sorry about last night. I mean you-the dress was ju-" Peter began to ramble.

"Peter, it's fine." I said calmly. Then, I freaked out. "Unless-it-wasn't-okay-for-you-I-mean-that's-fine- if-it-wasn't-you-don't-have-to-like-me!"

Oh my goodness! What did I just say!? Okay, I'm just going to hide in my tent and cry. This is too much, my face hurts. My face is burning. Okay. I can't. This. Is just. Too embarrasing.

"Annabelle!" A soft pair of lips were pressed to my cheek.

I'm dead. Is that my body lying on the ground? Oh goodness, I've left my body. Oh, that's just my hand. Okay, I'm still dead though. Goodness, Annabelle, stop going bonkers! Ugh, I can't help it. This is the first time that I have ever been 'close' to a boy before.

"From the wise words of a girl that I know," Peter wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Listen well."

If my heart refuses to slow its terrifyingly rapid pace, I may die of a heart attack before I can actually make it onto the battlefield.

"O-okay." Stop trembling, Annabelle!

"Alright, now that you've stopped panicking." How could he tell!? "I'm going to tell you that I do like you, in fact. Very much so."

What a charmer.

"Oh, okay." A simple sentence, but I'm sure the giant grin that was plastered on my face was reassurance enough.

For a good while, we sat. Our hands intertwined, my head on his shoulder, and his spare hand running through my wildly curled hair. It was such a beautiful, innocent, and pleasant moment. Of course, I could describe it with more words, but they are all too jumbled within my mind. Just understand that this moment, with the wind softly blowing against us, I could live it a thousand times over and never get tired of it.

Of course all good moments must come to an end. Either in a good or bad way. Sadly, this one ended semi-badly.

"Annabelle?" Peter whispered as though he was afraid he would ruin this peace.

"Yes, Peter?"

"You can't stay in Narnia during the war."

In an instant, my hand was out of his and my body was a good inch or so away. Together, we went into our own little battle stances, preparing for the arguement that was about to insue. My mouth slowly opened, the word brushing the tip of my tongue delicately, despite how hard they would come out.

"Peter...!"

Way to ruin such a great moment Peter...

_-I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for the late update! I've been grounded from all electronics for a while. I literally just got them back today, which explains the rush in this chapter. Actually no, my chapters are usually crappy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this super short chapter. Oh and I love your comments/reviews. Question of the chapter my friends: Whose side are you on? Annabelle's or Peter's? Do you want Annabelle to fight the war, even if it means she will somehow die? Tell me below, your answer could influence the story! Well, that's all, bye my lovelies. I'll see you Friday, hopefully.-_


End file.
